Memoria ausente: Relato de Edward Cullen
by Catalina-Lina
Summary: Esta historia comienza en la batalla que se lidió en el bosque  Libro Eclipse , cuando Victoria y un grupo de neófitos buscan a Bella para matarla. Desde ese momento, la vida de Edward Cullen daría un vuelco inesperado.
1. Chapter 1

**Despertar**

Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontraba en medio de un bosque, y un hombre de tez blanca como la nieve que cubría el lugar y de ojos de un color café dorado se encontraba junto a mí. Su semblante era de preocupación

-Edward, hijo- me habló. Edward de seguro era mi nombre, pero que ese hombre me haya llamado hijo, se me hizo extraño pues podría ser mi hermano, pero no mi padre. Lo observé confuso durante un segundo, sin dar alguna respuesta aún. Mi vista se desvió, recorriendo en panorámico el lugar, y me encontré que no estábamos solos, que habían con nosotros un grupo de personas, con rasgos similares al hombre que estaba junto a mí... y lobos. ¿Lobos? Enseguida me envaré, y el hombre junto a mí, me sujetó por el hombro. ¿Acaso no había visto a los lobos?, ¡nos podrían matar! Le miré desconcertado. Y mi desconcierto se hizo aún más profundo, cuando me dí cuenta que estaba escuchando hablar al hombre, o es lo que pensé, pero sus labios no se movían: _"Cálmate Edward. Todo estará bien"._ ¿Todo estará bien? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?, ¿Quién era ese hombre?, ¿Quiénes eran todas esas personas?, ¿qué hacían esos lobos allí?, maldita sea, ¿quién demonios era yo, y qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar? Era un torrente de preguntas que inundaban ahora mi cabeza, y me dejaban aún más confuso de lo que estaba en un comienzo.

-Carlisle, Edward no sabe quién es. Ese maldito le hizo perder la memoria- dijo una de las mujeres que se encontraba en el lugar. ¿Y cómo demonios sabía ella eso?

-¿Hijo, recuerdas lo que pasó?-

-No- fue lo único que pude responder. Enseguida agarré mi cabeza entre mis manos, y las sentí heladas como un témpano de hielo. Las observé, y me di cuenta que eran tan pálidas como las del hombre al que esa mujer había llamado Carlisle, además de su dureza extrema, como la de las piedras. Desvié la vista hacia los demás, y oí voces provenientes desde ellos: _"Pobre muchacho", "Mi hijo, él no se merece esto...", "Y todo por culpa de esa maldita humana..."_ ¿Humana?, ¿acaso nosotros no lo éramos? -¿Qué está pasando?- le inquirí irritado

-Primero salgamos de aquí. En casa tendremos tiempo de hablar- me dijo. Luego desvió su vista hacia el grupo, y ordenó:-Emmett, ayúdame con Edward- un hombre musculoso se acercó hasta mi, y extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantar del suelo. Dudé por un segundo, pero luego, hubo algo en ese muchacho que me infundía confianza, no sabía porque, pero luego lo averiguaría. La voz del hombre que decía ser mi padre volvió a dar órdenes a una pareja:- Alice y Jasper, encárguense de llevar a Bella hasta su casa, antes que Charly regrese- los aludidos se acercaron a una joven que se encontraba resguardada detrás de los lobos, quien lloraba desconsoladamente, y no dejaba de mirarme. Rápidamente me di cuenta que no era como el resto de los que estaban ahí, incluso que no era igual a mi, por el tono de su piel y por sus ojos. La quedé mirando por más tiempo, y no sé por qué, pero un impulso animal, me llevó a correr hasta donde ella se encontraba, pero el muchacho y el hombre que se encontraban a mi lado, me lo impidieron. Era un deseo casi incontrolable, como si yo fuese un hombre sediento en pleno desierto, y ella la portadora del único baso del agua que saciaría mi sed. En ese momento me vi luchando para zafarme de los brazos de aquellos dos que me tenían sujeto con fuerza para ir hasta ella, o en contra de ella... –Llévensela, rápido- dijo Carlisle, a lo que la pareja la tomó por los brazos, y se la llevaron corriendo por entre el bosque, a una velocidad increíble. Carlisle volvió a hablar: -Sam, ve y explícale a los ancianos del consejo lo que sucedió, y muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda- me di cuenta que le estaba hablando a un lobo, ¿le hablaba a los lobos? La manada dio media vuelta, y se echó a correr. Eso era algo que no podía entender.

-Salgamos luego de aquí- dijo el muchacho musculoso que me sujetaba, y enseguida todos, incluido yo, nos echamos a correr a la misma velocidad que la pareja. Una velocidad anormal, no convencional. ¿Por qué podíamos correr de esa manera?, ¿por qué poseíamos tales características?, ¿qué demonios éramos?


	2. Chapter 2

**Recopilando Información**

Después de haber corrido por cerca de una hora, mi cuerpo estaba como si nada, sin una pizca de cansancio ni sudor que delatara aquella carrera a tan alta velocidad. Llegamos a una casa empotrada en medio del bosque, grande, elegante, luminosa y lujosa. Al entrar, miré con detenimiento el lugar, pero nada se me hacía familiar, nada en aquella inmensa casa me hacía recordar. La decepción y la desesperación me embargaron de inmediato. Nada se estaba aclarando. Sentí que alguien por detrás se acercaba a mí, lo que me hizo enseguida ponerme en guardia, pero aquella guardia bajó en cuanto vi frente mí a una mujer de apariencia hermosa.

-Hijo, cómo te sientes- no estaba entendiendo nada. Esta mujer no debía tener más de treinta años de edad, por lo que era imposible que fuese mi madre. La miré extrañado, al igual que como lo hice en el bosque ante aquel hombre quien me llamó hijo. Intentó tomar mis manos, pero yo retrocedí en señal de desconfianza._"No quiero hacerte daño, no estés a la defensiva conmigo, cariño"_ la voz que logré escuchar era de ella, cargada de preocupación, dolor, angustia, desesperación, sentimientos que serían propios de una madre que sufre por su hijo.

-Esme, deja que lleve a Edward hasta su cuarto. Será mejor que hable a solas con él...- dijo Carlisle

-Yo también quiero acompañarlo, también estoy preocupada-

-Te prometo que tendrás tiempo de hablar con él, pero deja que lo haga a solas antes, ¿si?- dijo Carlisle, a lo que la mujer, Esme, asintió.

Llegamos a una habitación amplia y luminosa, cargada de libros, música, retratos, un amplio ventanal que dejaba ver la inmensidad del bosque y una gran cama en el centro de ésta. La observé con detenimiento, para ver si algo volvía a mi cabeza. Pero otra vez, nada ocurrió.

-Debes de estar confundido, ¿no?- me dijo el hombre con voz llena de compasión.

-Si, y creo que debes explicarme todo. Apenas sé cómo me llamo. ¡Debes ayudarme!- la desesperación se apoderó de mí, haciendo que mis palabras salieran como atropellándose una contra la otra

-Cálmate- dijo, colocando su mano sobre mi hombro en señal de confianza –Bien, comenzaré desde el principio: tu nombre es Edward Cullen, y eres mi hijo. Bueno, en verdad tu apellido es Masen, pero cambiamos tu apellido al adoptarte, cuando te encontré en un hospital muriendo de gripe en 1918...-

-Un momento, ¿1918 has dicho?, eso es una locura, ¿estás jugándome una broma?-

-Conserva la calma, por favor. Bien, te encontré muriendo en aquel hospital en dónde yo trabajaba, tus padres habían muerto por lo que te encontrabas solo, al igual que yo. Quizás actúe movido por esa soledad, por lo que decidí convertirte en lo que ahora somos- dijo esto último con cautela, observando mi reacción

-Y qué es lo que somos- traté de preguntar eso, intentando mantener la calma, pues en mi interior me preparaba para recibir una respuesta que de una u otra forma, me dejaría paralizado del asombro y la incredulidad. Y así fue, claramente esa fue mi reacción cuando me respondió:

-Vampiros. Nuestra familia es un clan de vampiros- caí sentado sobre la cama de la pura impresión. Luego él me acompañó, y se sentó junto a mí, y continuó con su relato. Toda la historia de mi vida desde aquel momento. La historia de Esme, de mis hermanos adoptivos, de nuestras habilidades, que dicho sea de paso, me hizo comprender el por qué escuchaba voces. Mi habilidad para escuchar lo que lo demás pensabas, leerles la mente. Me contó todo lo referente a nuestra "especie", cómo vivíamos, como nos alimentábamos, con qué debíamos de tener cuidado. En fin, me bombardeó con información, la que poco a poco comencé a asimilar.

-Lo que me cuentas es increíble, no lo puedo creer-dije, luego que él terminara su relato -¿por qué perdí la memoria?

-Oh, bueno, estábamos librando una batalla, y un neófito, clavó su mano sobre tu cabeza, y te hizo caer a tierra, inconsciente durante diez minutos. Pensábamos que estabas muerto, pero Alice nos avisó que despertarías-

-¿Y qué ocurrió con ellos?-

-Están muertos. Emmett se encargó del neófito que te hizo eso-

-¿Y los lobos?- después de que me dijo que éramos un clan de vampiros, la presencia de lobos en el lugar no tendría que sorprenderme, o si salía con que convivíamos con brujos y extraterrestres, tampoco.

-Los "hombres lobo" accedieron a ayudarnos. Nuestra historia con esa raza es algo... delicada. Digamos que tenemos un tratado de paz con ellos, pues somos enemigos naturales- ¡oh, cielos! Vio mi asombro, por lo que me contó esa historia también, intentando contar en pocas palabras todo lo importante de aquello.

-¿Existen más como nosotros?- quise saber

-Claro. Hay más de los que piensas. Es más, a parte de los integrantes de nuestra familia, contamos con la visita de Tanya y Eleazar, quienes accedieron a ayudarnos. Ellos son como nuestra familia también. Viven en Denali- vaya... en ese momento, recordé a esa joven que lloraba desconsolada en el bosque

-La joven que lloraba en el bosque... ella no es como nosotros...-

-Este... bueno, por el momento, confórmate con saber que ella es humana y que conoce nuestro secreto. Su nombre es Bella- contestó

-¿Por qué no me quieres contar sobre ella?-

-Es una historia muy larga, y algo...complicada en verdad. Además, el resto de la familia quiere verte, sobre todo Esme, tu madre- ¿larga y complicada historia? Bueno, quizás tenga razón. Era suficiente información por el momento, y debía de asimilar esto, poco a poco. De pronto, aparecieron en la puerta del cuarto Esme y una mujercita pequeña, de cabello corto y puntiagudo, que me miraba con una gran sonrisa.

-Esme, Alice, adelante. Ya he terminado con Edward por el momento-

-Hijo, como te sientes-

-Este... algo confundido...-

-No te preocupes, esto debe de ser pasajero. De seguro recobrarás la memoria en un corto tiempo. Estaremos contigo, no lo dudes- esa mujer tenía algo en la mirada que me hacía...sentir querido por ella. Si esa mujer y ese hombre eran mis padres, yo debía de ser un tipo afortunado. La pequeña mujer carraspeó y dijo:

-Yo soy tu hermana favorita, me adoras, soy como tu diario de vida, siempre me cuentas tus secretos. Además, confías en mí de manera ciega...- ella me sonreía mientras me decía eso, y yo la miraba con ojos entre cerrados, con algo de incredulidad, pero no me molestaba, en lo absoluto, incluso, algo de gracia me causaba.

-Alice, es suficiente. No irrites a Edward con tus cosas- interrumpió Esme el relato de aquella mujercita con aspecto de duendecillo.

-Perdonen, pero necesito estar un tiempo a solas...- les dije con mucha amabilidad. Enseguida entendieron que me quería quedar solo, por lo que salieron del cuarto, diciéndome que estarían pendientes por si necesitaba algo. Se los agradecí.

Bien. Soy un vampiro, que pisa los cien años. No me alimento de sangre humana, pero si de sangre animal, vaya dieta. Poseo capacidades asombrosas, como la velocidad y la habilidad de leer la mente de los demás. Además de que mis sentidos son cien veces más desarrollados que el de los humanos... Carlisle tenía razón, era suficiente información por ahora. En ese momento, quise poder dormir para abstraerme de esta realidad un momento, y descansar. Pero esa era otra de las cosas queno necesitaba: dormir ni descansar. Me incliné hacia atrás, cayendo sobre la cama, y me puse a rebobinar toda la información que había recopilado hoy.

* * *

><p>Espero sus reviews! =D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Mujeres**

Mientras observaba el techo de mi habitación, y le daba vueltas a todo lo que Carlisle me había dicho, unas pisadas que supuse eran femeninas que se acercaban hasta donde yo estaba, me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento. Cuando me incorporé, vi en la puerta a una hermosa mujer, esbelta, de rizos rubios que alcanzaban hasta la mitad de su espalda, y de ojos ámbar, realmente bellos, que me observaban con una intensidad realmente tentadora.

-Hola Edward. ¿Te interrumpo?- con aquella mujer, yo debía ser caballero

-No, en absoluto- cuando dije eso, comenzó a acercarse hasta mí lentamente, sin apartar su mirada de mis ojos; sus pensamientos no eran claros, no podía entenderlos.

-Soy Tanya, supongo que no me recuerdas-

-La verdad es que no recordaba ni como me llamaba... lo siento-

-Eso no importa, tenemos mucho tiempo para ponernos al corriente- yo había perdido la memoria, y podía no ser humano, pero era hombre y sabía cuándo una mujer estaba tratando de sonar seductora. Ella estaba siendo seductora conmigo. Eso no ayudaba mucho a mi concentración, menos cuando se sentó muy cerca de mí, tomándome una mano y con la otra acariciando mis cabellos.

-¿Tú eres de Denali, no? Carlisle me habló algo de ustedes, que eran amigos muy cercanos, una especie de familia para nosotros-

-Sí, amigos, muy cercanos- oh, esa mujer estaba provocándome, pues su cara se estaba comenzando a acercar a la mía. Era un despropósito rechazarla, pero en ese momento, lamentablemente, no tenía cabeza para aquello.

-Perdona, pero en verdad necesito estar solo, y pensar. Espero que lo entiendas-

-Claro que si, no te preocupes. Y ya sabes, estaré cerca y disponible para lo que tú quieras. Lo que quieras- su voz era un susurro envolvente. Yo debía de estar loco para dejar que semejante hembra saliera de mi habitación, pero no sentí ningún impulso que me orillara a pedirle que se quedara. Como ella dijo, ya tendríamos tiempo de hablar, o que se yo. Mujeres...

Volví a inclinarme hacia atrás, y me quedé ahí, toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, nada había cambiado mucho. Todo seguía pareciéndome como una historia, sacada de un buen libro de cuentos. Ni siquiera quería salir de mi habitación, por miedo de encontrarme con algo nuevo, que me volviera a llenar de pánico. Comencé a dar vueltas por el cuarto, observando cada cosa, los títulos de los libros, de los discos de música que allí estaban, observando los retratos en donde aparecía mis padres, mis hermanos, y ella... la humana, Bella. Otra vez picó la curiosidad. Su retrato destacaba por sobre los demás. Lo tomé entre mis manos, intentando hallar algo en esa fotografía...

-Es Bella- la voz de Alice me sorprendió por la espalda

-Recuerdo que Carlisle me lo dijo, pero no quiso hablarme más de ella-

-Entiendo. Venía a preguntarte si no tienes hambre...- ¿por qué estaban tratando de evitar hablarme de esa chica?

-No tengo hambre, pero si curiosidad. Háblame de ella- le dije, indicando a la chica del retrato que aun llevaba entre mis manos –quien es, supongo que la conozco, o no tendría un retrato de ella en mi cuarto...-

-Edward, no estoy autorizada para darte información. Carlisle se encargará de contestar tus preguntas...-

-Alice, por favor-

-Oh, demonios. Bella es mi mejor amiga, y también... es... tu novia... o era tu novia- ¿qué?, ¿esa humana era mi novia?, pero... eso es espantoso. Eso, según lo que entendía, no podía ocurrir...

-Eso es imposible...-

-En verdad Edward, no tienes de que preocuparte. Ya no son novios, se lo dejaste bien en claro la última vez- dijo Tanya, entrando en mi cuarto de improviso, y provocando la ira de mi hermana.

-¡Tanya!, qué rayos haces aquí...-

-Se supone que nos vamos de caza, pero la verdad, no estoy hambrienta, así que me quedaré acompañando a Edward. Ve con los demás Alice, tus ojos ya delatan tu hambre...- habló Tanya, desafiante

-No estoy segura de dejarte a solas con Edward- Alice respondió con tono iracundo

-Ok. Alto ahí las dos- les dije –Alice, por favor, aclárame esto, ayúdame a entender que pasa-

-Edward, yo...- en ese momento, su teléfono móvil sonó. Ella lo sacó de su bolsillo, y contestó:-¿Bella?... cálmate, él está bien...- ¿era ella? ¿era Bella? Interrumpí el dialogo telefónico de mi hermana y la chica, arrancándoselo de las manos, y llevándolo hasta mi oído, para yo poder hablar con la chica

-¿Bueno?, ¿Eres Bella?- dije, con desesperación

-¿Edward?, oh Edward, estoy tan preocupada por ti...-

-Escúchame, necesito que vengas, ahora- usé con ella un tono imperativo, demandante –te estaré esperando. Cuanto antes-

-No sé si sea prudente...-

-¡No me importa!. Te estaré esperando, hoy- le dije en tono cortante, y luego colgué el teléfono

-Edward, por qué no descansas- me pidió Alice, algo extrañada por mi actitud con la chica

-¿Crees que puedo descansar, con todo este enredo que cargo en mi cabeza? Pues no. Necesito respuestas-

-Pero debes tomártelo con calma...-

-Alice, ve a cazar, yo me quedaré con Edward. No lo dejaré solo con esa humana en esta casa- interrumpió Tanya otra vez

-¿Estás loca? Yo no dejaría a Bella sola, aquí contigo ni con Edward, menos en su estado. De esta casa no me muevo- vaya, estas mujeres no se llevaban bien. Pero no me importaba eso por ahora.

-Tanya, agradezco tu preocupación por mí, pero preferiría que Alice se quedara. No quiero importunarte...- de verdad no quería lastimarla, pero su presencia ahí no me hacía sentir cómodo, en verdad me desconcentraba.

-Está bien- dijo con tono lastimero, y luego le dedicó una envenenada mirada a mi hermana, mientras sus pensamientos no eran del todo amables con ella. Cuando ya estuvimos solos mi hermana y yo, le exigí que me adelantara algo sobre cómo iba esa historia entre Bella y yo.

-Ya le exigiste que viniera, y vendrá. Lo veo. Así que tendrás que esperar que ella llegue para aclarar tus dudas con respecto a ella- me dijo seriamente

-Está bien, ¿llegará pronto?-

-Diez minutos, y espero que Carlisle no se enfade. Yo estaré esperando abajo por ella. Tú quédate aquí- y salió del cuarto, pensando _"Jasper se enfadará porque no iré con el de caza..."_

Diez minutos era todo lo que tenía que esperar para que Bella llegara. Sólo diez minutos**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero sus reviews! <strong>=_D


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola señoritas! Gracias por los comentarios, y pues espero que las que pasen leyendo este fic, puedan dejar sus reviews que para mí son super importantes. Besotes a todas y aquí les dejo otro capítulo para que lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

Estos eran los diez minutos más largos que recordaba, aunque esta frase sonaba más bien graciosa, ya que no era mucho lo que recordaba. Di paseos por la habitación esperando la llegada de aquella muchacha. Me sentía como un león enjaulado, ansioso por escapar y enfrentar a su presa... me auto exigí calma y control para cuando estuviese con Bella, pues recordaba lo que ella había provocado en mí la tarde de ayer en el bosque. De pronto, el estruendoso sonido de una vieja camioneta me distrajo. Se detuvo fuera de la casa, así que puse atención. Enseguida sentí la voz de Alice, quien recibía a Bella en el vestíbulo.

-¿En dónde está?, ¿ya recordó algo?, ¿me recordó?- escuché la voz de Bella, angustiosa, preocupada, ansiosa

-Bella, debes guardarla calma. Edward ha hablado con Carlisle, pero él no ha querido tocar el tema tuyo... ya sabes. Así que tienes una gran responsabilidad en tus manos. Intenta no alterarlo, ¿si? Yo estaré aquí, vigilándolos. Anda, sube. Te espera en su cuarto- Alice daba instrucciones a Bella, y yo esperaba a aquella muchacha con una ansiedad que no lograba comprender. Esperé que llegara, mirando por la ventana hacia el bosque, para invocar la calma. Sentí cuando sigilosamente llegó hasta la puerta, al otro lado de la habitación. Con el mismo sigilo, me di la vuelta para quedar de frente a ella. Y ahí estaba aquella joven, humana, de piel casi tan blanca como la mía, y de grandes ojos marrones, que estaban anegados de lágrimas. Estaba temblando, ¿de miedo, de nervio? Podía escuchar con claridad el tamboriteo de su corazón, que conforme pasaban los segundos, iba elevando su velocidad... y su aroma... por Dios, que atractivo y apetecible resultaba el aroma de esa chica. Evité pensar en ello, y la quedé mirando tanto como pude. En un momento, ella pareció intimidada por mi mirada, que hizo que sus mejillas se tornaran de un color rosa intenso, y agachara su cabeza.

-Te estaba esperando- le dije. Por alguna razón que no entendía, mi voz frente a ella sonaba hostil. Intentaría evitarlo, no quería intimidarla.

-Vine en cuanto pude- dijo con voz casi inaudible. Traté de poner atención a lo que pensaba, pero no captaba su voz interna. Comencé a dar pasos lentamente, para acercarme a ella, quien no se movía de su lugar. Quedé a un paso de distancia de ella, y desde ahí, su aroma se hacía aún más potente.

-¿Por qué estas temblando?- pregunté, suavizando el tono de mi voz. No recibí respuesta. Seguía con su cabeza gacha, así que en un impulso, levanté su cabeza, hasta encontrarme con sus ojos. Las lágrimas en ellos se habían desbocado. Sus ojos estaban aún llenos de temor, pude verlo. No quería causarle temor, yo lo único que quería era que ella me ayudara a recordar –No tengas miedo, no te haré daño- prometí.

-Eso lo sé ¿No me recuerdas, verdad?-

-Lo siento... no recuerdo nada en verdad. Por eso te pedí que vinieras-

-Creo que no es bueno que yo esté aquí...-

-Debes ayudarme. No te dejaré ir, hasta que me sienta satisfecho... de nuestra charla, digo- ella volvió a esconder sus ojos de los míos. Eso me molestó, así que volví a tomar su barbilla y levantarla, para obligarla a mirarme. La verdad, no sabía por qué lo hacía. Sus ojos eran algo que me atraía, tanto como su aroma.

-Y qué quieres saber- su voz seguía siendo tímida. Algo tenía que hacer, no quería que me tuviera miedo.

-Uf... Son cerca de un millón de cosas, pero con unas cuantas para hoy, me doy por satisfecho- intenté sonar gracioso, aunque no sé si resultó

-¿Y por qué crees que yo te puedo ayudar con esas dudas?-

-Si no me pudieses ayudar, no habrías venido. Te interesas por ayudarme, ¿no es cierto?- otra vez agachó su cabeza –por qué no te sientas- le dije, invitándola a sentarse sobre la cama. Ella accedió y yo la acompañé, sentándome junto a ella

-Por donde quieres comenzar- dijo

-Por el principio, por supuesto. Cuéntame cómo nos conocimos- me observó por un instante, y enseguida comenzó su relato. Me sorprendió que me contara que quise matarla el primer día que la vi, aunque lo entendía, pues su aroma era una diabólica tentación. Me contó que se dio cuenta de que yo no era humano, cuando salvé su vida en extrañas circunstancias; también que me había autodenominado su protector, pues la mala suerte la rondaba, incluso se hizo responsable de mi accidente, este de perder la memoria, y por supuesto le pedí que no se sintiera culpable, una chica tan indefensa y delicada como ella, no podía ser la responsable de aquello. Finalmente decidimos ser "amigos", pero con el paso del tiempo, no nos había bastado eso, pues deseábamos ser algo más el uno del otro.

-Increíblemente, te enamoraste de mí... decidiste que me amabas más de lo que deseabas matarme- dijo eso, con un tono algo melancólico. Pero a mí, esa teoría no me parecía increíble, bueno, si lo parecía por el hecho de que ella se enamorara de alguien como yo, pero enamorarse de ella, seguro me había resultado muy fácil. Deseaba recordar esos sentimientos por ella.

Nos quedamos en silencio un instante, y recordé algo que Tanya había dicho esta mañana:

-Tanya me dijo esta mañana que ya no éramos novios, ¿qué pasó?- en ese momento, cerró sus ojos con dolor, como si le hubiese enterrado un puñal en el centro del corazón. Una vez más sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas

-Nunca ha tenido sentido para mí que me amaras, pues soy solo una débil humana, y no le llego ni a los talones a la hermosa de Tanya, por supuesto... –

-¿Terminé contigo porque me parecías poca cosa?- estaba interpretando lo que ella trataba de decirme, pero a pesar de mi falta de memoria, eso me parecería una soberana estupidez.

-No, simplemente porque no te merezco... Y creo que es todo por ahora- y comenzó a levantarse para salir de la habitación. Yo, en un impulso, la sujeté del brazo, para impedir que se fuera

-Eso no lo creo, sé que me escondes algo, y no te irás hasta que me lo digas- mi tono fue amenazante, estaba molesto. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, producto del asombro

-Suelta mi brazo Edward, me estás lastimando- maldita sea, olvidaba mi fuerza y olvidaba su fragilidad

-Perdóname, pero no puedo dejar que te vayas, debes contarme la verdad- le dije, sin soltarla aún, aunque mi voz seguía siendo algo ruda.

-Se trata de Jacob...-

-¿Quién es Jacob?-

-Mi mejor amigo. Él es parte de los lobos que ayer estaban en el bosque...- hombre lobo...enemigos naturales de los vampiros… esto no pintaba de buen color – Él se sentía algo dolido porque le escondí lo de nuestro compromiso- me explicó, pero seguía sin entender.

-¿Jacob no sabía que eras mi novia?- si era su mejor amigo, era difícil que no lo supiera, ¿no?

-No ese compromiso... habíamos decidido... casarnos. Se lo contaría, pero no en ese momento. Él nos escuchó hablar, y se enteró. Se iba a enfrentar a aquellos neófitos, sin el deseo de regresar con vida, y eso no lo podía permitir...- hablaba de aquel episodio con dolor y nervio, pues sus palabras se atropellaban unas contra otras. Y yo, seguía intentando hilar ideas

-Momento, dame un segundo: me dices que él es tu mejor amigo, pero que se sintió herido cuando supo eso... del matrimonio...- ¿yo tenía planes de boda...con una humana?

-Él está... enamorado de mí- ya entiendo. Me quedé pensando en la escena, imaginándomela más bien, entonces volví a sacar conclusiones, pero no entendía que podría haber pasado

-¿Y?- pregunté. Seguía sin entender

-... perdona, pero no quiero seguir hablando de esto- se levantó y se disponía a salir, dejándome sin explicaciones, pero la retuve

-Te lo dije, no te vas de aquí sin que termines de explicarme qué demonios sucedió...- otra vez usé mi tono amenazante con ella

-¿Importa en verdad eso? Hay cosas más importantes en las que deberías concentrarte. Tanya tenía razón, terminaste conmigo, por lo que no debes preocuparte por mí...- me dijo, mirando directo a mis ojos, con algo de furia también, pero era gracioso, porque me imaginé a un gatito pequeño tratando de parecer rudo. ¿Pero que le iba a decir: Si, tienes razón, vete de una vez? Podría habérselo dicho, pero no podía hacerlo, o más bien, no quería hacerlo. Pero ¿por qué?, ¿para no lastimarla?, ¿Por qué se merecía consideración de mi parte?, ¿o por qué en verdad, pese a que lo había olvidado todo, esa chica me importaba más de lo que yo mismo podía entender?

-Ella tiene razón Edward- otra vez, Tanya, irrumpía en mi cuarto, interrumpiendo mi conversación con Bella, ¿no se supone que andaba de caza con los demás? –Deja que esta pobre se vaya, ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí- ¿por qué la trataba así?

-Por favor, déjanos solos Tanya- dije, sin apartar mi vista de los ojos de Bella

-No, yo me voy- dijo Bella, tratando de soltarse de mi mano que aún sujetaba su brazo

-¡Tú no te vas!- le dije, furioso en verdad. Comenzó a derramar lágrimas, estaba llorando

-¡Suficiente!- Alice se hizo presente, y me dijo algo furiosa también –Suelta a Bella de una vez. Ha sido demasiado por hoy- yo no hice caso de lo que me decía, además, seguía con la vista fija en los ojos de Bella. _"En tu sano juicio, jamás hubieses tratado así a Bella" _me dijo con la voz de su pensamiento, cosa que me hizo reaccionar. Así que solté a la chica, y enseguida Alice la sacó de mi cuarto. ¿Volverá?

-¿Quieres saber la verdad de lo que pasó con Bella? Pues yo estaba ahí Edward. Yo te lo puedo contar- dijo Tanya, quien seguía allí. ¿Tendría yo que confiar en ella, en que me diría la verdad?, ¿por qué no?

_**Resumiendo**_

-Dime lo que sabes Tanya, por favor- le pedí

-Bien, resumiré la historia para ti. Verás: una vez, un vampiro, James, percibió el olor de Bella, y quiso matarla. Por supuesto te interpusiste. Combatieron y lo mataste. Él tenía una pareja, Victoria, la que juró vengar la muerte de James, y no le pareció nada más justo que vengarlo matando a tú pareja, para que sintieras el mismo dolor que ella sintió. Ella creó un ejército de vampiros neófitos, los cuales son poderosísimos. Ustedes solos con todos esos vampiros, quizás hubiesen resultado muertos, por eso que buscaron la ayuda de los perros… lobos, digo, y de nosotros, Eleazar y Yo- las palabras salían de su boca a alta velocidad, así que me concentré en escucharlas con cuidado, para que no se me escapase ningún detalle – Bien, como sabes, tú y esa niñita, tenían algo como una relación, y habían tomado la errónea decisión de casarse. Nunca me pareció sensato, pues esta chica tenía como su mejor amigo a un mal oliente lobo, ¡imagínate!, que para nuestra sorpresa, está enamorado de ella. Claro, lo que supimos ese día en el bosque, antes que se suscitara la lucha, era que esta estúpida humana…- la detuve

-Por favor, evita hablar de esa forma de Bella- le dije en tono serio, me molestaba que hablase así de ella, incluso hasta me hacía sentir ofendido

-Está bien. Decía que ese día, supiste que esta niñita, sentía cosas por aquel lobo…-

-¿Cosas?-

-Sí, cosas, sentimientos más poderosos que una simple amistad. Ella no estaba dispuesta a perderlo…-

-¿Por qué lo perdería?- pregunté

-Ese lobo supo de su compromiso de matrimonio, pues los escuchó hablar. Le dio a entender a Bella que iría a pelear con esos vampiros, pero que no haría ningún esfuerzo por salir vivo de eso, cosa que hiso sentir "tan mal a la pobre de Bella"- claramente, la última frase la había hecho con tono irónico. La miré algo molesto –O.K Perdona. ¿En qué iba?... ah, sí: la chica no quería perder a su amado lobo en combate, así que le pidió que regresara, y para incentivarlo, le dio un beso, pero un gran beso, como los que se dan los enamorados, como los que nunca pudo darse contigo, claro, tu debías contenerte para no dañarla. Luego, ella se dio cuenta que tú los habías visto a través de los pensamientos del lobo, y en resumen, ella dijo que "también" estaba enamorada de Jacob, ¿habrás visto algo más gracioso?- claro, por eso que ella me dijo que ella no se merecía un tipo como yo, pues ella se sentía culpable…

-Supongo que me puse furioso…- le dije, tratando de imaginarme la escenita aquella. Ella se quedó observándome, y me respondió a través de sus pensamientos:_"Edward, tú no eres así. No te enfadaste, pero le diste la posibilidad de que tratara de ser feliz con él, pues entendías que él le daría más de lo que tú podías ofrecerle… eres muy noble Edward. Te hirió, claro que sí, pero no te importó, para ti es más importante su felicidad" _Vaya, yo debía de estar muy enamorado para haber actuado así, o ser muy estúpido para dejar a la mujer que amaba, en las manos de mi peor enemigo

-¿Ella estaba segura de sus sentimientos hacia ese chico, Jacob?- hice la pregunta en voz alta, pero en verdad, me lo estaba cuestionando para mí mismo.

-No lo sé, ni me interesa la verdad. Luego de eso, te fuiste de ahí, dejando a Bella con otro de los lobos que nos acompañaba, creo que su nombre era Seth. Claro, ella trató de hacerte ver que no cambiaría nada, que te amaba más a ti, pero tú le pediste que te dejara solo, te marchaste, Bella se puso algo histérica y te rogaba que no la abandonaras de nuevo…

- ¿De nuevo?-

-Sí, creo que antes ya habían sufrido una especia de separación, pero eso no lo tengo muy claro- otra cosa que tendría que averiguar, pensé -Tú te fuiste a pelear, decidí acompañarte, matamos a Victoria y los demás neófitos, hasta que uno llamado Riley te hizo lo que ya sabes. Eso es- así que eso había pasado… aunque yo seguía teniendo algunas dudas, sobre detalles que la llevaron a ella y a mí a actuar así.

¿Y qué debo hacer ahora? No tengo esa respuesta. No tenía idea de que es lo que tenía que hacer, si ir y acabar de hablar con Bella, o buscar a ese tal Jacob, o alguien que me hablara con más objetividad, pues Tanya me hizo saber que Bella no le agradaba para nada. Aun así, le debía agradecimiento

-Te estoy muy agradecido Tanya-

-No tienes nada que agradecerme. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, incluso ponerme en contra de mis hermanas...-

-No te entiendo...-¿a qué viene ese comentario?

-Al venir aquí, mis hermanas sintieron que las traicionaba, una porque no le parecía la alianza que ustedes tienen con los lobos, y ante eso no dan su brazo a torcer, y la otra, porque los lobos mataron a la pareja de Irina, Laurent-

-¿Y por qué le mataron?- la respuesta debía ser lógica, después de lo que supe sobre vampiros v/s lobos

-Él era amigo de Victoria y James, y quería ayudar a Victoria a vengar la muerte de James, así que un día vino hasta Forks, cuando ni tú ni tu familia estaban aquí, y trató... de matar a... Bella...- no era la respuesta que me esperara

-Oh... Como sea, gracias Tanya, gracias por tratar de ayudarme- fui sincero, había sido la única que me había contado todo lo que sabía, sin esconder nada

-Edward, soy capaz de hacer lo que me pidas. Me quedaré contigo y te ayudaré en lo que pueda. Además, me jugaré el todo por el todo, para que por fin me digas que si- ¿Qué le diga que sí? Eso lo entendía, había perdido la memoria pero no era tonto. Estaba usando el tono seductor que ayer y poco me ayudaba en la concentración... y su cercanía intimidante, avasalladora... su mirada que incitaba... hoy eso tampoco me ayudaba. Una vez más, me estaba provocando

-Tanya, ve con calma. No tengo ni cabeza ni ganas...-

-Seré paciente, Edward Cullen- dijo eso susurrando en mi oído... ¡Santo Dios! –Bueno, ahora si me voy de caza. Nos vemos luego- me dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y se marchó. Y ahí me quedé, una vez más, solo, intentando poner en orden el torrente de información que había recopilado esa mañana. Pese a todo lo que había logrado recabar, me sentía desorientado. No sabía qué hacer, a donde ir, o con quien ir. No sabía qué es lo que hubiese hecho yo "en mi sano juicio" como dijo Alice. Necesitaba relajarme, distraerme, abstraerme. Quizás lo mejor sería largarme, quizás no.

Decidí salir del cuarto, y recorrer esa casa. En uno de los salones, llamó mi atención un piano de cola negro, y como si mis pies cobrasen vida propia, me acerqué hasta el instrumento, y me senté frente a él, comenzando a deslizar mis dedos sobre el teclado...vaya, así que tocaba el piano también. Agradecí aquel encuentro con el instrumento, pues sí que me relajó. Sin darme cuenta, estuve ahí sentado cerca de 4 horas, sin pensar en otra cosa que las notas que vertía sobre este y escuchar el sonido de las armonías melodiosas que emanaban de este bello piano de cola.

-Entonces es cierto lo que dicen, eso de que tocar un instrumento es como andar en bicicleta: nunca se olvida- dijo Alice, quien se encontraba recostada sobre un pilar del enorme y luminoso salón. La verdad es que no me di cuenta cuando llegó. La miré, sin dejar de tocar –y sigues siendo el mejor músico de la familia...eso es un buen presagio, ¿no?-

-Eso espero- me detuve, y me acomodé en el banquillo para quedar frente a ella –Oye, sabes que no quiero que te hagas una imagen errada de mí. Mis reacciones son producto de lo confuso que me siento ahora. Solo pido que me den una brújula, que me expliquen qué era de mi antes de que me pasara esto- dije atropellando mis palabras una contra la otra

-Lo sé Edward, pero si te aconsejamos tomarte las cosas con calmas, precisamente es para evitar reacciones como las que tuviste con Bella...-

-Y hablando de ella, como está... creo que le debo una disculpa- dije, recordando mi mal comportamiento con la chica

-Ha sido duro para ella todo lo que ha pasado, muy duro. Pero dejará que pase el tiempo para que te recuperes, no intervendrá, dice que no quiere causarte ni más problemas ni más dolor-

-Es preciso que vaya y hable con ella entonces, que me disculpe, pero creo que no soy consciente de mis actos...-

-No es necesario, ella sabe que reaccionas así por tu estado... sólo te pido que la dejes sola un tiempo, no la busques-

-Pero...-

-Pero nada Edward. Tu solo has lo que te digo, como siempre lo has hecho. Concéntrate en otras cosas, deja que esta historia entre tú y Bella tome su rumbo, de manera casual, sin forzar nada-

-Está bien- que me concentrara en otra cosa... ¿cómo iba a hacer eso, si en ese momento, el rostro de esa chica llenaba mi cabeza, y no sabía el por qué? No quería seguir pensando en eso, así que volví a acomodarme frente al teclado del piano, y nuevamente dejé que las notas siguieran surgiendo de manera espontánea. Dejaría pasar los días, intentaría relajarme. Lo intentaría en verdad, aunque la imagen de esa chica, Bella, seguía ocupando un gran lugar en mi cabeza.


	5. Chapter 5

**Maldiciones.**

Casi un mes se cumple desde que mi pasado se hizo humo en mi memoria. Casi un mes aprendiendo y aprehendiendo todo de nuevo. Un mes de conversaciones interminables con mis padres y mis hermanos y algunos amigos de otros clanes dispersos por el mundo, que habían venido a verme. Un mes también desde que vi por última vez a Bella, cumpliendo lo que le prometí a mi hermana Alice. Pero pese a eso, me sentía algo más tranquilo.

-Verás Edward- dijo Emmett, mientras reposábamos después de un "banquete" de osos polares –quizás no sea tan malo que hayas olvidado todo tu pasado, imagínate, has vivido por casi una década. Comenzar desde cero, puede ser hasta atractivo...-

-No sabes lo que dices, es realmente frustrante no tener ni idea de quién eres-

-Uno siempre sabe quién es, nuestra esencia siempre permanece con nosotros, además, creo que las cosas realmente importantes trascienden a pesar de todo. Tu familia por ejemplo, con el paso de estas semanas, tú mismo te has dado cuenta quienes somos, no porque te lo hayamos dicho, sino porque lo sientes así, ¿no?-

-Si, en eso puede que tengas razón. Debo der más paciente supongo, y dejar que todo tome su orden correspondiente...supongo. Y dime una cosa, ¿siempre eres tan profundo en tus conversaciones?-

-¡Pues no! Estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo- ante su respuesta, los dos rompimos a reír. Realmente con él me llevaba muy bien –Y basta de charlas profundas, debemos regresar, ya está anocheciendo y ya extraño a Rose- asentí una vez y nos dispusimos a correr de regreso a casa.

Allí se encontraba el resto de la familia además de Tanya, quien había insistido en quedarse, y quien no había perdido oportunidad para persuadirme a que "le dijera que si" durante todo este casi mes. Precisamente antes de entrar a casa, pude distinguir en sus pensamientos, la conspiración de un nuevo plan para atraparme y hacerme caer en sus garras, como Emmett y Jasper decían, siempre que salía a relucir este tema entre nosotros tres. Antes de entrar, me di cuenta de ello, incluso supe que me esperaba en mi habitación, así que le pedí a Emmett que entrase solo, y que si Tanya preguntaba algo, que le inventara una buena excusa. Yo salí corriendo con dirección desconocida.

Una casa pequeña me detuvo. La luz del porche estaba encendida, al igual que otras luces de dentro de la casa. Afuera, había aparcado un auto policial, y junto a él, un viejo monovolumen rojo. Podía haber seguido corriendo, pero una voz procedente de la casa, me detuvo:

-No papá, no tengo hambre. Sólo quiero descansar. Mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer, no quiero dejar todo para última hora- era la voz de Bella.

-¿Estás segura de querer hacerlo?-

-Si papá, y descuida que no es nada definitivo- ¿qué tramaba la chica?, indagué en la mente de su padre a ver si encontraba algo, y lo único que logré oír una y otra vez en su mente fue: _"Es sólo por un tiempo, y es para su bien. Relájate Charly". _Me sacó de mi lectura mental, la llegada de un Volkswagen negro, pequeño y antiguo. Cuando aparcó, se abrió la puerta de la casa, saliendo Bella rauda desde adentro para encontrarse con un chico joven y moreno.

-¡Jake! Pensé que no vendrías- enseguida saltó a sus brazos, y él la recibió, luego pegó su frente a la de ella, mirándola a los ojos, sin decir nada, mientras el muchacho pensaba: _"Mi Bella, mi Bella"_ ... ¿mi Bella?... y en ese momento, una ira que con mucha dificultad pude controlar, se apoderó de mí, ¡Maldita sea! Tendría que ir y arrancarle los dientes a ese cretino, molerle cada hueso de su cuerpo... Y ella, ella no lo hacía nada de mal, veo que su memoria también era frágil, y se había olvidado de que hace un mes tenía un compromiso sentimental conmigo, como ella misma me lo confirmó...pero claro, el maldito desafortunado de su ex ya era parte de su pasado, o sea yo. Ninguna maldita llamada ni siquiera para preguntar cómo me encontraba. Se conformaba seguramente con las tres veces que su padre fue a verme, para cerciorarse de mi estado. ¡Malditos sean! Mi vista se comenzó a tornar roja, así que antes de cometer cualquier estupidez, cogí el camino de regreso, a toda velocidad.

Llegué a casa sin saludar a nadie, directo a mi cuarto. Claro, todos se habían percatado de mi estado. En cuanto llegué a mi habitación, Tanya me esperaba recostada sobre la muralla, con el paisaje nocturno y la luna decorándole por detrás, haciendo que su cabello tomase tonos rosáceos. Al verme entrar, esbozó una sonrisa. Yo seguía airado, y no sé si fue producto de eso, o de lo particularmente hermosa que se veía aquella vampira, que me acerqué hasta ella, sin dejar espacio entre nosotros dos. La aferré con fiereza por la cintura, la miré a los ojos, y estampé mis labios en los suyos, besándola de forma pasional y desenfrenada. Ella llevó sus manos hasta mi cabello, aferrándose a ellos frenéticamente. La llevé hasta hacerla caer sobre la gran cama, y yo sobre ella. Paseé mis labios por su cuello y mis manos por el contorno de su cuerpo. No estaba dispuesto a detenerme. Esa mujer me había estado provocando, y yo nada más cedí a su provocación. Se dio la vuelta para quedar sobre mí, besándome en la boca, en el cuello, sintiendo sus labios exquisitos, mientras desabotonaba mi camisa. Era hermosa, fabulosa, todo lo que un hombre pudiese desear... y sus ojos... sus ojos eran grandes, marrones... ¡No! ¡Maldita sea! Había un par de ojos que llevaba estampados en mi cabeza, que no dejaban de mirarme con dolor, inundados de lágrimas. No eran los ojos de Tanya los que yo estaba viendo en ese momento. ¡¿Por qué? ¡Maldita la hora en que perdí la memoria, maldita la hora en que llegué hoy hasta su casa y la vi con ese maldito perro mal oliente! ¡Maldita mi existencia! Sin tener cuidado, la aparté y me puse en pie, agarrando mis cabellos con fuerza, mientras seguía maldiciéndome y maldiciendo todo.

-Edward...- la voz de Tanya era de extrañeza, y algo agitada aún. Me di la vuelta, pero no abrí mis ojos

-Tanya, perdóname. Esto no debió haber pasado ¿Puedes dejarme solo, por favor?- mi voz era hostil, pese a que sabía que ella no se merecía que yo la tratase así. Pero en ese momento, yo no estaba para razonamientos condescendientes. Salió del cuarto sin decir nada palabras, aunque en su mente se cuestionaba que era lo que había estado mal... ¿qué era lo que había estado mal? ¡Nada! ¡Todo! Perfectamente podría haber accedido a las peticiones de Tanya, no para que me dejase en paz, sino porque ella me parecía sumamente atractiva. Además, me había ayudado mucho en este tiempo. Soy un tipo soltero, sin compromiso aparente, así que problemas por ese lado no hubiese tenido... ¡Claro que no hubiese tenido problema!¡Maldito sea yo, maldito, mil veces maldito! Si pudiese llorar de rabia, en ese momento lo estaría haciendo... pero ese par de ojos se interponían. Ese par de ojos que ya no me miraban. Ese par de ojos que me habían olvidado, que ya no me pertenecían... si alguna vez me pertenecieron. ¡Por qué no me dejan olvidar!...¿olvidar'...¡pero si lo que quiero es recuperar mi vida! ¿A caso siempre fui así, egoísta, prepotente, hostil, mal humorado? ¡Aghhhhhhh! Fui directamente hasta la regadera, la abrí y me metí bajo el chorro de agua helada que salía a gran potencia, para ver si eso me ayudaba a calmarme de una vez. No sé cuántas horas estuve allí.

Pasé los siguientes cuatro días como un ermitaño, sin contacto alguno con el resto de mi familia. todos estaban preocupados, y odiaba que se sintiesen así por mí. Así que para tratar de que me vieran así, yo salía durante casi todo el día, a cualquier parte del bosque, solo. Y la otra gran parte del tiempo, la ocupaba para desahogarme frente al piano. Eso era como parte de mi terapia de relajación.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- dijo Alice, mientras yo observaba la luna llena de aquella noche, tirado de espalda sobre el césped del jardín.

-Supongo- contesté, para luego ella acomodarse junto a mí. -Me di cuenta que no estuviste hoy en todo el día, en donde has andado- le pregunté para comenzar una casual conversación.

-Fui hasta Seattle...- su mente intentó pensar en cosas sin importancia. Eso me dio la impresión de que algo estaba tratando de esconderme, así que enseguida picó mi curiosidad

-¿Seattle?¿y qué hacías?- pregunté casual

-Acompañé a una amiga hasta el aeropuerto-

-¿Qué amiga?- insistí aun con mi tono despreocupado, cosa muy ajena a la realidad. Se estaba tardando en contestar... eso no estaba bien. –Anda Alice, cuéntame con quien andabas-

-Bella... fui a dejar a Bella hasta el aeropuerto- otra vez esa niña irrumpiendo mi calma. Otra vez, despedazando mis nervios.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué hasta el aeropuerto? ¿Se fue? ¿A dónde? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?- le pregunté de forma impaciente, mientras me incorporaba del suelo

-Sólo te diré que decidió pasar una temporada afuera, antes de comenzar la universidad. Quiere estar sola- ...claro, seguramente estará sola. Probablemente ese muchacho la haya acompañado. En cuanto cruzó esa idea por mi cabeza, tomé una roca mediana, y la destruí, dejándola hecha añicos -¿Quieres saber algo más?- preguntó, sin alterar su voz

-No. Si ella en todo este tiempo no se ha interesado por mi, no tengo por qué hacerlo por ella-

-¡Qué diablos estas diciendo! Si ella se alejó, es para dejarte que pusieras tu mente y tus ideas en orden, sin interferir. Eso te lo dije una vez. Bella llamaba a diario para saber de ti-

-No lo creo. La vi con Jacob...-

-Ese chu... Jacob se fue, dijo que no quería estar cerca de ella, que le hacía daño. De eso hace cuatro días, de la última vez que lo vio, que fue cuando él llegó hasta su casa a despedirse- ...hace cuatro días, el día en que yo los vi... rememoré ese dia, intentando recordar si había algún detalle... pero lo único que veía era a ellos dos, abrazados... y otra vez la ira afloró en mí, con el solo hecho de recordar esa imagen... -¡Edward!- dijo mi hermana, sacándome de ese recuerdo abrumador –Bella te ama, tú eres el único idiota que no se ha dado cuenta de lo que sientes...-

-De que hablas Alice-

-Estas ardiendo en celos Edward, y eso es porque aun sin tener memoria del pasado, sigues enamorado de ella ¡Eres un bobo, Edward!- dijo, como refregándome aquello en la cara. ¡Soy un maldito estúpido!

**Caja de sorpresas**

Lo que Alice me había dicho, me había inquietado, para variar. ¿Tendría ella razón?¿cómo comprobarlo? Ahora no podía ir hasta donde ella, no sabía dónde estaba... pero Alice sí.

-¡Alice!- dije, interrumpiendo su juego de ajedrez con Jasper- dime donde está-

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo Edward?- ella sabía a quién me refería –Te dije que quiere estar sola...-

-Alice, te juro que no le haré daño, y si ella me pide que me largue, lo haré. Te lo juro- fui lo más sincero que pude, y ella supo que era así. _"Una vez me meterás en un lio, uno bien grande"_, pensó

-O quizás no- le respondí. Recordó la tarde en el aeropuerto, la despedida con Bella allí, y un ticket de avión con destino a Florida. Enseguida me puse a calcular si salía mejor correr hasta allá o tomar un avión, a la hora que sea...

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué no le das tiempo para que se instale? No llegará a casa de su madre...- hace un par de semanas, recordé que una mujer llamada Renée me había llamado, contándome que era la madre de Bella, y que se sentía muy preocupada por lo que me había pasado. También me invitó a pasar una temporada allá, "quizás el sol te ayude" me había dicho. No lo creo. De seguro, si ella me viese bajo el sol, le espantaría.

-¿Y entonces a dónde irá?- quise saber

-Alquiló un pequeño y viejo departamento. Mantendría su cabeza ocupada arreglándolo y decorándolo, y vaya que sí lo necesita. Me ofrecí para ayudarla en eso, pero se negó. Así que dale un par de días-

-Dijiste que estaría ahí solo un tiempo, hasta que comience la universidad-

-Bueno, es lo que ella pretende. No tiene nada decidido aún, si quedarse a estudiar allá o irse lejos. Tiene opciones, ya la han aceptado en varias universidades- ¿lejos? ¡No!

-Un día Alice, no esperaré más- le dije, algo enfadado por tener que esperar. Comencé a caminar hasta el piano, pero recordé que le debía las gracias a ella, así que: -Y gracias Alice, quizás sea cierto eso que me dijiste, de que eres mi hermana favorita- le sonreí realmente agradecido. _"Lo soy Edward. Y aprovecha de reservar tu ticket aéreo, ¿o en verdad planeas irte corriendo?" _Asentí una vez, y me dirigí hasta el gran piano negro una vez ahí, divagué en diversas notas y acordes musicales.

El plazo que le di a mi hermana se había cumplido. Ella, Rose, Jasper y Emmett habían insistido en llevarme hasta el aeropuerto. De una u otra manera todos estaba preocupados por mí, pero deseaban que yo estuviese en paz y fuese feliz. "Dile a Bella que la extraño. Que no sea ingrata con su cuñadito favorito" dijo Emmett al despedirse. "Ojalá que esto te ayude Edward" fue lo que Rose me dijo. Ya me habían contado que entre ella y yo no existía una muy buena relación, pero en este tiempo ella se había portado tan bien como mis demás hermanos. "Prudencia y calma hermano. Y si necesitas ayuda, nos llamas, iremos en seguida" dijo Jasper. "Se feliz hermanito" dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba. Mientras me alejaba, me sentía un tipo afortunado: no tenía memoria de mi pasado, pero si tenía una gran familia.

Tal y como lo predijo Alice, tenía tres días para pasearme por Florida a pleno día, pues las nubes cubrirían la ciudad. A penas salí del aeropuerto, busqué un taxi que me llevara hasta la dirección indicada por Alice. Busqué un hotel cerca de ahí, me hospedé dejando mi maleta en el cuarto, y me dispuse a ir en busca de aquellos ojos marrones. ¿Y si me mandaba al diablo? ¿o si me la encontraba con ese muchacho? Ya lo averiguaría.

El edificio era antiguo, pero bien cuidado. Al entrar, un hombre que llevaba una gran caja, que apenas se podía, preguntó por Bella. El portero le indicó que debía subir hasta el tercer piso y dirigirse al departamento 303. Subí al ascensor junto con el hombre... y se me ocurrió una idea. Le conté al hombre que Bella "era una antigua amiga, y que quería darle una sorpresa". El hombre me miró extrañado, dudando

-Estoy apurado amigo- me dijo. Enseguida saqué de mi bolsillo un fardo de billetes y se los mostré –Bueno, quizás pueda ayudarte- dijo, guardando para él los billetes. Le dije que yo cargaría la caja por él, cosa que le pareció rara, pero más raro aun fue verme levantar aquella caja con tanta facilidad –Jóvenes, ya quisiera yo tu vitalidad, muchacho- dijo. Quedamos frente a una puerta con el número 303. Seguí la visual a través de su mente. Tocó el timbre, y después de dos intentos, abrieron.

-¿Si?- era Bella...

-¿Es usted la señorita Isabella Swan?-

-Eh...si-

-Traigo esto para usted-

-¿Quién lo envía?-

-Este... déjeme ver... ah, sí, Alice Cullen-

-Alice... bien, pase y déjelo sobre el suelo, por favor- el hombre golpeó mi hombro indicándome que debía entrar. Agradecí su aviso, porque yo ya estaba perdido en los ojos y la voz de la chica. Entré, evitando que Bella me viera. Quedé detrás de ella con la gran caja aun en mis manos, y mientras firmaba un documento de entrega, yo le hice señas al hombre para que saliera del departamento. Sin demora me hizo caso, y cuando Bella levantó su cabeza, se extrañó al no verlo. Luego se volteó hasta donde yo estaba

-Hey, déjelo en el piso por favor, eso debe estar muy pesado- ok, este era el momento. Me agaché para dejar la caja sobre el suelo y lentamente me incorporé. Su rostro era de gran sorpresa, y cuando me encontré ahí con los ojos marrones que hace días perseguía y con la esencia de su aroma, una especie de calor recorrió mi cuerpo, desde la mollera hasta la punta de los pies. Y en ese momento, pude estar seguro de un par de cosas: la primera era que el aroma de esa mujer era el más delicioso que yo recordaba y que deseaba saciar mi sed de él y la segunda era que Alice tenía razón: yo estaba completamente enamorado de esa chica. El encuentro con sus ojos me trajo un alivio que no sé describir. Nos quedamos mirando un buen rato, hasta que ella decidió romper el silencio

-¿Qué...qué haces aquí?- me preguntó casi en un susurro tembloroso de su voz. Que le respondería...

-El encargo de Alice...- dije, indicando la caja –ya sabes, no se confía de nadie para esas cosas- le dije, intentando se bromista

-¿Te has... recuperado?- preguntó insegura

-¿Lo dices por mi memoria? Oh, no, sigue perdida por algún lugar. ¿Te molesta que haya venido?-

-No... claro que no, es sólo que se me hace extraño-

-Alice me dijo que te dejara en paz, pero necesitaba verte. Debía pedirte disculpas, y saber un par de cosas-

-¿Seguirás con tus cuestionarios?-

-Sólo algunas preguntas, pero esta vez será diferente, te lo prometo, si es que quieres claro, pero si quieres que me largue, lo haré en este instante- dije eso sabiendo que esa chica estaba en todo su derecho de mandarme de regreso por donde vine

-¡No!- alivio. Ella no quería que me fuera. Me acerqué hasta la puerta para cerrarla. No deseaba ningún tipo de interrupciones.

-Alice me contó que te estabas recién acomodando, y así veo...- le dije, mientras observaba el resto del lugar: habían tarros de pintura, cajas y bolsas por todos lados –Puedo ayudarte, si lo deseas-

-Oh, bueno, mmm, no sé- dijo, algo confundida, pues me di cuenta que la había sacado como de un estado de trance –no sé por dónde empezar...- Me saqué la chaqueta dejándola sobre la caja, subí las mangas de mi polera y le dije

-Veamos qué necesita primero tu departamento...-

-Entonces no terminaremos muy pronto. El lugar es viejo, y necesita un millar de arreglos, además, la dueña dice que lo tiene en venta, y no quiero hacerle mayores arreglos, pues quizás me deba ir cuando el nuevo dueño lo adquiera...- así que el departamento estaba en venta... no es mala idea invertir en el área inmobiliaria en esta zona. Estaba en una muy buena ubicación, y con un par de arreglos, quedaría estupendo...

-Yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ayudarte. Así que porque no comenzamos por limpiar y ordenar lo que se pueda, mientras tanto...-

-Claro...- ellas sonrío y su sonrisa me hizo sonreír a mí también. Me sentía como un adolecente. Un feliz adolecente.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó? Pues espero que si. Y lo que también espero, son sus reviews, ¿si?... Besotes a todas!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Ella y yo**

-Le ofrezco el doble de lo que pide por el departamento, con pago al contado- fue lo que le dije a la dueña del departamento que Bella alquilaba, para que enseguida cerrara el trato conmigo. Coordiné todo para comenzar cuanto antes con los arreglos del departamento. Un día me demoré en la compra y lo demás. A Bella se le hizo extraño recibir una carta de los representantes del nuevo propietario, informándole sobre estos arreglos sin costo alguno para ella y sobre la disminución en el monto del alquiler. Logré convencerla de que firmara de una vez haciéndole ver que a una estudiante como ella, oportunidades como estas no se le presentaban todos los días.

Dos días llevaba en Florida junto a ella, en los que aprovechamos de hablar mucho. Yo no había querido presionarla con lo de sus sentimientos hacia mí ("nada de presiones" le había prometido a Alice). Ella tampoco había querido preguntarme nada de ese tema a mí, pero si lo hacía, yo le diría la verdad. Compartíamos como dos viejos amigos, aunque a veces nos quedábamos mirando de manera diferente a como de seguro se miraban los amigos. Cuando ella se daba cuenta, rápidamente salía disparada a hacer cualquier otra cosa. Había redescubierto muchas cosas de ella en esos días, y adoraba que así fuera.

La noche se estaba dejando caer en Florida, y ya el departamento estaba casi listo, los arreglos mayores se hicieron en tiempo record, eso también le pareció extraño, además el lugar tomaba un aire diferente, muy lleno de ella. Bella estaba cansada, por lo que se excusó para tomar una ducha, mientras yo rápidamente mandaba a pedir comida china para que se alimentara, pues la despensa de comida estaba casi vacía. Cuando salió, se sorprendió al ver la pequeña mesa, ornamentada y lista para ella.

-¡Vaya! No dejas de sorprenderme-

-No es mucho- dije alzando los hombros –ni siquiera he cocinado yo... ¿te gusta la comida china, no?-

-Sí, me gusta- dijo, mientras se acercaba a la mesa y se sentaba en ella. Su pelo mojado caía por sus hombros, y su aroma se hacía aún más potente. Exquisito. La observé en silencio mientras comía, y mientras la miraba, el tema ese de Jacob comenzó a atormentarme de nuevo. Lo último que supe es que ella "también" estaba enamorada de él, no sabía a qué grado, pero lo estaba. Y me enfurecía. Debía saberlo, pero como abordar el tema...debía ser delicado con eso...

-¿Y qué pasó con Jacob?- genial, no podría haber sido más delicado. Demonios.

-Se fue hasta Canadá, por un tiempo- contestó sin levantar la cabeza, pero pude lograr ver que sus ojos se entristecían al hablar del tema, y eso a mí me provocaba un dolor abrumador, y unos celos ciegos...

-¿Y por qué no fuiste con él?- eso no debí preguntarlo, menos en ese tono hostil con que lo hice, ella levantó su vista con aún más dolor. Se levantó de la mesa, tomando los restos de comida para arrojarlos a la basura. Se quedó ahí, de pie afirmada contra el lavadero, de espalda a mí. Deseé ir hasta donde ella y abrazarla, rogarle que me perdonara por lo bruto que había sido, pero la imagen de ese maldito, seguía perturbándome. –Por qué no dices nada-

-Porque no tengo nada que decir Edward-

-Pensé que confiabas en mí, recuerda que te lo estoy preguntando... como te lo preguntaría un buen amigo...-

-Un buen amigo no me haría esa pregunta, sabiendo lo mucho que me duele hablar de ello...-

-¡Pero debes hablarlo, sacarlo de una vez!- dije casi gritando. Seguía dándome la espalda.

-Quieres que te lo diga... te lo diré entonces: amo a Jacob como el mejor de mis amigos, como quien me ayudó y me sustentó cuando más lo necesite, cuando el hombre que amaba me abandonó- su voz estaba cargada de rabia –el saber que podía perderlo, me confundió, y pensé sentir por el algo más... pero fue solo eso, confusión. Ahora, lo perdí a él pues no entendió esto, y perdí al hombre que am...-dejó inconclusa la frase. Estaba desesperado, confundido...

-Al hombre que tú qué, Bella- le desafíe a terminar la frase, levantándome de la mesa para acercarme a ella. Necesitaba escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Después de unos segundos de silencio, respondió

-Al hombre que me amó de verdad, y al hombre que amo más que a mi propia vida- había usado el verbo amar en forma presente para exponer sus sentimientos, pero en pasado cuando lo usó al referirse a mí. Eso me llenó de rabia, ¿qué sabía ella de lo que yo estaba sintiendo ahora?¿por qué estaba hablando de mí, no? ¿De verdad no lo sabía? Entonces ese era el momento de hacérselo saber. La tomé por el hombro, para obligarla a enfrentarme. Tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, los que evitaban encontrarse con los míos.

-Mi memoria y sus recuerdos se perdieron, pero por alguna razón, hay sentimientos que se hacen poderosos dentro de mí, como lo que siento por ti Bella. Yo te amo, te amo Bella...- mi voz se fue convirtiendo en un susurro y sus ojos por fin se encontraron con los míos. Tomé con delicadeza su cara entre mis manos, y acerqué mis labios hasta los suyos, lentamente, hasta que finalmente no existió espacio alguno entre ellos. Sus besos fueron algo que jamás imaginé. Sus besos que ahora son míos. Dulzura, anhelo, calidez, emoción, necesidad, perfección... eran las sensaciones que sus labios provocaban sobre los míos. Sentía su calor conforme aferraba su cuerpo al mío, abrazándola con fuerza por la cintura. De la dulzura a la pasión, pasión por ella, por mantenerla junto a mí por el resto de mi existencia. Lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo, no se comparaba con absolutamente nada. Ella era todo lo que yo deseaba. Cuando de mala gana aparté mis labios de los suyos, me dio la impresión de que se desvanecería, con su respiración completamente agitada y su corazón que bombeaba tan rápido que daba la impresión que se saldría de su lugar

-¿Te sientes bien?¿Te hice daño?- le pregunté. Ella recostó su cabeza sobre mi pecho, y me di cuenta que su respiración comenzaba a normalizarse, al igual que los latidos de su corazón

-Sólo dame un segundo, esto es algo habitual...-

-¿Habitual?-

-Cada vez que me besas, debes recordarme también que debo de respirar, sólo eso- sonreí ante su respuesta, y disfruté de su cuerpo que aún seguían fuertemente aferrado al mío.

-¿Me crees?¿me crees que te amo?- le pregunté

-Te creo, y espero que tú no tengas duda de lo que siento por ti-

-No hay lugar a dudas-dije, besando su cabeza, y embriagándome de su aroma. -¿Quieres recostarte?- asintió con una sonrisa, y enseguida la sorprendí, tomándola sobre mis brazos. Ella aferró sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, sin apartar su vista de mi cara. La dejé recostada suavemente sobre su cama, y me quedé de pie observándola.

-Supongo que como anoche, debo dejarte para que descanses, ¿no?-

-¡Pues no!, ya te lo dije, en casa de mi padre te cuelas por la ventana cada noche. Decías que te gustaba verme dormir...- dijo eso, agachando la cabeza, algo ruborizada.

-Perfecto- dije sonriendo, y acomodándome a su lado. Enseguida ella se acomodó en mi pecho, descansando sobre él. Me di cuenta que se le escapó un bostezo –Estás cansada. Duerme mi amor, yo velaré tu sueño toda la noche-

-Antes de eso, ¿puedo pedirte algo?-

-Lo que quieras-

-¿Me besas?- me dijo, alzando su cabeza hasta ponerla a la altura de la mía. Yo tomé su cabeza por la nuca y la atraje aún más hacia mí, y una vez más nos fundimos en un beso. Una vez más el beso se tornó de suave a apasionado. Giré con cuidado, hasta dejarla bajo mi cuerpo, y dejé que mis manos recorrieran desde su cara, sus brazos, su cintura, su mulso, y mi boca halló camino para pasearse por su cuello. Sentí su respiración en mi oído, a la vez que susurraba mi nombre y decía que me amaba. Sus manos se colaron por debajo de mi polera, las que sentí cálidas y suaves, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo fuertemente pegado al mío. No quería detenerme, mi cabeza no estaba pensando con claridad, lo único que deseaba era llenarla de mí, y beber de su esencia...pero algo hizo que me detuviera. Un instinto protector. Así que suavemente comencé a descender mi intensidad, hasta detenerme completamente. Otra vez, ella estaba sofocada, y con su corazón a punto de salírsele.

-Vaya... pensé que no te detendrías- me dijo, con algo de dificultas aún

-Yo también lo pensé cariño- dije, mientras me volvía a acomodar a su lado, estirando mis brazos para invitarla a acomodarse de nuevo en mi regazo –Anda, descansa ahora mi Bella- me miró un segundo como quien no termina de convencerse de algo, pero finalmente sucumbió. Me hizo reír.

-Te amo Edward- me dijo en un susurro

-Y yo a ti Bella- le contesté, mientras besaba su cabeza. Mi dicha no podía ser mayor. En ese momento, yo era el hombre-vampiro más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

** Doloroso recuerdo**

Supuse que iba a despertarse pronto, por la hora y porque ya estaba algo inquieta. Allegué mi cara a la suya, muy cerca, sintiendo su respiración con fuerza. Quería estar seguro de que en cuanto despertara fueran mis ojos lo primero que ella viera, nada más. Y así fue. De apoco comenzaron a dejarse ver sus ojos marrones, llenos de alegría. Enseguida se estiró, alzando los brazos y dejándolos caer alrededor de mi cuello. Luego me saludó

-Hola-

-Hola perezosa- le respondí, luego presioné mis labios sobre los suyos con ternura -¿dormiste bien, no?-

-Hace más de un mes que no dormía así de bien, ¿me oíste hablar?-

-Lo hiciste sólo un par de veces-

-Y que dije...-

-Que me amabas-

-Es lo que siempre digo mientras duermo-

-¿Tienes hambre?-

-Mmmm... creo que si-

-Entonces señorita pereza, mientras usted se levanta, yo iré a ver con qué puede usted alimentarse, ¿le parece?-

-Leche y cereales estará bien-

-Leche y cereales entonces- le di un beso y la dejé para que hiciera todo aquel ritual que hacen los humanos al levantarse. Salí de cuarto en dirección a la cocina, pensando en que leche y cereales no era suficiente para Bella, quizás algo de fruta... en ese momento en mi mente se interpuso una imagen, un recuerdo: yo estaba tendido en una cama de hospital, con Carlisle a mi lado, vestido con una bata blanca. Había también una enfermera que vigilaba mis signos vitales y le decía a Carlise que conmigo no había nada que hacer, que mi destino sería el mismo de mis padres: la muerte. En ese momento ella salió, dejándonos solos a Carlisle y a mí en aquella habitación. Se acercó a mi oído, y me dijo: -No permitiré que tu vida acabe aquí- a lo que yo solo atiné a sonreír. De pronto, clavó sus colmillos en mi cuello, y ya dejando de ser todo eso un recuerdo, un dolor real y desconcertante, una quemazón indescriptible me atravesó arqueando mi cuerpo de dolor, haciéndome caer al suelo y profiriendo a la vez un alarido de dolor, que enseguida puso alerta a Bella.

-¡¿Edward?...- su voz la sentía lejos... lo único que ocupaba mi cabeza, era la quemazón que me inmovilizaba, que me estaba enloqueciendo. Deseé morir en ese minuto, pues la quemazón y el dolor no se acababan. Envolvía cada espacio de mi cuerpo, y mi cabeza, mi cabeza la sentía a punto de estallar...¡por qué no se acababa de una vez! ¡¿qué era todo este dolor? Sentía que el dolor no terminaría nunca, el tiempo estaba pasando con lentitud... ¡que me maten de una buena vez!

Cuando me pude dar cuenta que la quemazón comenzaba a bajar su intensidad, no como hubiese deseado, pues seguía ahí, poderosamente envolviendo mi cuerpo. Poco a poco pude pensar...

-¿Bella, Bella?- pude decir con dificultad

-Estoy aquí...- su voz seguía sonándome lejana, desesperada, como si ella estuviese cargando el mismo dolor que yo –¡Dime que te pasa, por favor... que hago para ayudarte!- decía, llorando por verme así, mientras sentía sus manos acariciando mi frente. Sentí que golpeaban la puerta, pero Bella no se movía de mi lado para ver quién era...

-¿Bella? Somos nosotros- la voz de Alice al otro lado de la puerta, la hicieron salir corriendo hacia allá

-¡No sé qué le pasó, cuando me di cuenta, estaba en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor...!-el relato de cómo ella me había visto, lo hizo entre llantos, mientras las manos de alguien me sujetaron

-Ya acabará hijo- era Carlisle. La quemazón seguía latente, pero menos dolorosa...

-Que sucede...- le dije con dificultad, pero de nuevo, una ola de dolor me volvió a atravesar, haciendo que mi cuerpo se volviese a arquear, y además, esta vez, una sed, también como el fuego, se extendía por mi garganta, automáticamente llevé mi mano hasta ahí...

-Ya te lo explicaremos hijo, trata de mantenerte lo más calmado y controlado posible- dijo Carlise. Luego, le oí decir: -Alice, llévate a Bella de aquí, no provoquemos a Edward. Jasper y yo nos quedaremos con él, y regresa cuando haya terminado- ¡Maldita quemazón! ¡Que terminara esta tortura de una vez por todas! El tiempo se hizo eterno con la quemazón que no desistía... hasta que la intensidad comenzó a descender gradualmente, sintiendo algo de alivio en mi cabeza, permitiéndome abrir los ojos.

-Edward, hijo, como te sientes...-

-Algo agotado, dime que fue todo eso- intenté incorporarme, pero los brazos de mi hermano Jasper me retuvieron contra el suelo

-Quédate ahí hasta que te recobres completamente- me dijo. Le hice caso, no estaba con deseos de discutirle

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- pregunté, mientras volvía a cerrar mis ojos

-Seis horas- contestó Jasper. Seis horas... y yo pensé que habían sido siglos de dolor. Puse en orden mi cabeza, intentando traer de vuelta el recuerdo que me arrojó a semejante caudal de dolor. ¿Acaso eso era normal dentro de los de mi especie? De un momento a otro, recordé en donde estaba, recordé quien había presencia todo el inicio de lo que me había ocurrido...

-¿Dónde está, donde está Bella?- dije, incorporándome de nuevo

-Se fue con Alice hasta Forks. Nos costó un poco convencerla, se quería quedar a tu lado, intentamos que se fuera a casa de su madre, pero no pudimos persuadirla de ello. Le dijimos que regresaríamos a Forks en cuanto te repusieras, solo así se convenció de regresar...- contestó ahora Carlisle

-¿Regresaremos a Forks?- pregunté. Ni semejante dolor iba a hacer que yo me separa de la mujer que amo. No lo hizo la amnesia, no lo hará este dolor.

-En cuento te recuperes- aseguró mi padre

-Ya estoy bien- y era cierto. Me sentía mejor. Quizás con algo de sed, pese a haber ido de cacería hace una semana –Pero antes de irnos, dime Carlisle, que ocurrió-

-Verás, Alice vio en sus visiones lo que te ocurría, pero estaba algo confundida. No entendía que te había puesto así. Cuando le contamos a Eleazar lo que te sucedido aquí, él cayó en cuenta: nos dijo que recuperarías la memoria, tus recuerdos, pero con dolor. Comenzarás a revivir cada episodio en que hayas estaba bajo un gran dolor desde tu transformación. Y comenzaste hoy precisamente con eso-

-¿Recordaré solo los pasajes de mi vida en los que haya sufrido dolor?-

-No, o sea, recordaras eso y de apoco todo lo que acompañó a ese dolor... ¿cada cuanto tiempo, con qué orden recordarás?, no lo sabemos- yo esperaba que mis momentos de agonía no hubiesen sido tantos luego de mi transformación

-Quizás te consuele saber que no habrá dolor más fuerte que este, Edward- dijo Jasper. Eso esperaba

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Eleazar en todo esto?-

-Bueno, él tiene el don de ver las habilidades de los demás, las descubre. Con el neófito que te hizo eso no logró discernirlo, pues cuando le vio ya estaba muerto. Luego, ató cabos, y con lo que Alice le contó hoy, se dio cuenta. Él nos espera en casa, para ayudarte con tus dudas respecto a esto-

-Vámonos de una vez entonces- dije, poniéndome en pie. Para variar tenía un par de dudas.

Tuvimos que esperar cerca de media hora en el aeropuerto a que saliera nuestro vuelo de regreso a Seattle. Mientras eso ocurría, yo seguía trayendo a mi mente aquel recuerdo, y sorprendentemente hubo unas cosas más que pude rememorar, como ver a Esme bajo el mismo proceso que yo, o viéndome a mí en una especie de "vengador", asesinando a hombres que habían hecho daño, y que no habían recibido castigo. Eso me aturdió un poco. Mientras recordaba ello, vi una llamada entrante en mi móvil:

-¿Alice?-

-Realmente me alegro que estés recuperado... pero la que ve a tener un ataque de nervios aquí va a ser Bella- me contó

-Dame con ella- le pedí. Enseguida el solo sonido de su voz trajo alivio hasta mí

-¿Edward? Oh Edward, dime como estas, que sucedió...- me decía, mientras lloraba

-Cálmate, ya estamos en el aeropuerto, nuestro vuelo está a punto de salir. Bella, será mejor que vayas...- no alcancé a terminar, cuando enseguida se puso a protestar

-¡No! ¿Acaso no quieres verme? ¿Ha cambiado algo?-

-¿Me puedes dejar acabar? Te decía que fueras a casa de Charly, que descanses esta noche. Yo ya estoy repuesto, pero necesito hablar con Eleazar. Mañana a primera hora me verás en tu recamara, te lo juro-

-Está bien- contestó con voz de derrota -¿De verdad estás bien?-

-Si cariño...-

-¿Recordaste algo?-

-Sí, de una manera muy vivida, ya te contaré...-

-Algo me adelantó Alice-

-Ya veo. Descansa entonces mi amor, mañana por la mañana estaré ahí contigo-

-Estoy ansiosas de verte-

-Y yo a ti. Me tengo que ir, ya debemos de embarcar. Te amo Bella-

-Y yo a ti Edward- me dijo, y luego colgó.

Mientras íbamos de camino, pensaba en que no todo estaba mal: estaba comenzando a recordar, como sea, pero los recuerdos estaban llegando a mí. ¿Pero será verdad eso que dijo Jasper, que ese había sido el dolor más fuerte que yo había vivido? Espero que sí.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Dejenme sus palabras con su parecer de la historia, ¿si? Besotes a todas! =D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola niñas! Mil agradecimientos a las que pasan comentando (no saben lo bien que me hace leer sus reviews =), las que han agregado sus hitorias a favoritos, en fin, gracias gracias. Les dejo un nuevo capi para que lo disfruten, y lo comenten, si? Besotes!**

* * *

><p><strong>Absolutamente mía.<strong>

-¿Has recordado algo más?- me preguntó Eleazar, quien se encontraba en casa, esperándome junto al resto de la familia.

-Si, bueno, vi la transformación de Esme, algo de mis años como "justiciero"...-

-Me tuviste con los nervios de punta en aquella época- recordó Esme, quien se encontraba junto a mi

-Lo siento- le dije, tomando su mano y sonriéndole – también la de Rose y Emmett, la llegada de Alice y Jasper. Recordé un tratado con los Quileutes y Efrain Black, la época en que vivimos en Denali...-

- ¿Todo de un golpe?-

-No, lo más duro fue recordar mi transformación, lo demás vino de forma gradual, mientras veníamos de viaje-

-Como sabes, todo el pasado ira acomodándose en tu memoria así, como hasta ahora, solo que tendrás que tener cuidado, pues los pasajes dolorosos de tu vida los recordarás, o más bien, los revivirás con el mismo dolor de entonces. La habilidad del neófito que te hizo esto, era poderosísima, tanto que su ataque "póstumos" seguirá sobre ti, no sabemos por cuánto tiempo más- ataques póstumos, esa era una buena definición, porque el maldito después de muerto, seguía provocándome dolor. Maldito.

-¿Con cuanta frecuencia?- pregunté, sabiendo que la respuesta era incierta, incluso para Eleazar

-No lo sé Edward. Tendremos que fiarnos en las visiones de Alice, para que los ataques no te tomen ni en el momento ni en el lugar equivocado...- tal y como lo pensé

-Entiendo- enseguida, todos se dispersaron por la casa, todos se veían esperanzados de que mi recuperación viniera de camino, a pesar del dolor, pues decían que aquello lo podría soportar. Por otro lado, todos estaban contentos, pues se enteraron por medio de Alice por supuesto, que las cosas con Bella habían vuelto a la normalidad. Todos la querían mucho, y decían que ella sería parte esencial de mi recuperación. Todos, excepto Tanya, quien estaba recostada, observando hacia el bosque, con pensamientos poco amigables hacia Bella. Me miró directo a los ojos, con furia, luego salió de allí. Yo me había comportado mal con ella, pero ella sabía cuáles eran mis sentimientos.

-¿Tanya?- ni siquiera se dio el trabajo de responderme con palabras:

-_"Que quieres Edward"- _Ni siquiera se volvió para contestarme.

-¿Por qué estás así conmigo?- bien, esa podría ser una pregunta estúpida... y lo era

_"¿Por qué? Porque me utilizaste Edward, porque pensé que tú y yo..."-_

-Perdóname si te hice sentir mal, cometí un error aquella noche. Eres parte de mi familia, como Alice o Rose- me interrumpió, aun furibunda:

-¡Pero no lo soy!- me dijo, dándose la vuelta

-Sabes a quien le pertenecen mis sentimientos, a pesar de todo, a pesar de lo que pasó, lo que siento por Bella, no ha cambiado...-

-¡Maldita humana! Por culpa de ella casi te matan, y no sólo una vez. Ni siquiera te es fiel con sus sentimientos, no es sincera contigo...-

-Basta Tanya-

-¡No Edward!- dijo, acercándose hasta mí –Sabes que ella no te puede dar lo que yo...- dijo, aferrando sus manos a mi nuca, y dejando sus labios muy cerca de los míos. Ahí estaba una vez más, provocándome –Si esa noche no te hubieses detenido, hubieses sabido...- no la dejé terminar

-Si esa noche no me hubiese detenido, me habría arrepentido el resto de mi existencia- dije, tomándola por los brazos, para obligarla a darme algo de espacio. Estaba siendo descortés, lo sabía, pero no me dejaba opción.

-Lo dudo, ¿y por qué no lo averiguas ahora?- dijo, volviendo a acercarse a mí

-¡Suficiente!- la volví a apartar bruscamente, y me dispuse a salir del cuarto

-No me daré por vencida, Edward. Ya lo sabes... y ella también lo sabe-

-¿Qué le dijiste, Tanya?-

-Le dije lo que pienso de ella, le dije de lo que soy capaz, y le dije que estuve a punto de hacerte olvidarla, de que olvidaras hasta tu nombre...-

-No puedo creer que seas capaz de esto. Cuando Carlisle me habló de ti, me describió a una persona totalmente diferente a como te estas mostrando ahora-

-Porque me llena de ira que no abras los ojos, pero te juro que yo me encargaré de eso-

-No es necesario. Acabo de abrirlos para ver cómo realmente eres- le dije, tan furioso que preferí no seguir hablando –Y puedes largarte de aquí. La verdad, no estás siendo de ayuda- concluí. Salí raudo hacia la calle, con dirección a la casa de Bella. No podía creer lo que había ocurrido con Tanya, no creía que se estuviese comportando así. Entre lo que recordé, estaba la época que vivimos ambos clanes juntos, y ella era tan amable conmigo, que esta mujer difería totalmente de aquel recuerdo.

Al llegar a la casa de Bella, trepé con cuidado, hasta la que supuse, era su ventana, por la descripción que me había dado sobre la ubicación de ésta. Estaba entre abierta, así que entré bajo el mayor silencio y sin dificultad. Ella dormía prácticamente atravesada en la cama, inquieta, con la frente arrugada. Juraría que estuvo llorando.

No supe cómo se me pasó la madrugada, mirándola. No quise acomodarme a su lado para no despertarla, así que me senté en una mecedora que había en el cuarto. Cerca de las 7:30 de la mañana, abrió sus ojos, reconoció el lugar y comenzó a buscar algo con la mirada...

-Qué buscas- dije, sorprendiéndola de éntrelas sombras en donde me encontraba.

-Edward...- me levanté rápidamente para estrecharla entre mis brazos –Pensé que...- estaba llorando

-Calma Bella- le pedí, mientras la mecía tiernamente. La tuve así hasta que se tranquilizó -¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Creo que si- dijo, luego se acomodó para quedar frente a mí –Dime lo que viste- aun había algo de preocupación en sus ojos. Así que le relaté como estuvo eso, y lo que hablamos con Eleazar.

-Volverá a pasar, no sé cuántas veces más, ni sé con qué frecuencia, pero quiero que si vuelves a estar presente en alguna de ellas, no dudes en llamar a Carlisle, a pesar que Alice estará al pendiente-

-¿Es peligroso?-

-No lo sé, pero no quiero arriesgarte-

-Bien- desvió su mirada, algo extraño había en ella.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Este...no. Es que debo enviar los papeles para lo de la universidad, no me queda mucho tiempo- no sé porque tenía la impresión de que me estaba ocultado información

-Y que has decidido-

-Creo que... creo que aceptaré la opción de ir a estudiar a Boston. Será bueno para mí, debo conocer lugares nuevos y gente nueva. Boston es la mejor opción...- dijo, hurgando en uno de sus cajones.

-Boston... Dime una cosa, ¿Cuáles eran nuestros planes antes de que todo esto pasara?¿Boston era una de las opciones?-

-Tú habías decidido ir a Alaska...-

-¿Yo? ¿y tú?- me levanté de la cama, me acerqué a ella, cerré el cajón en donde claramente no andaba buscando nada, y la obligué a mirarme -Que pasa Bella- se enmudeció. Así de simple. No me dijo nada. –Bien, llamaré a Alice. Ella me lo dirá- saqué de mi bolsillo el móvil, me dispuse a buscarla en la agenda de contactos...

-Íbamos a casarnos- soltó –no habíamos decidido ni fecha ni nada aún. Tampoco el lugar, pero lo más probable era irnos a Alaska- lo del matrimonio lo sabía, pero no los detalles

-¿Y por qué tú cambio de planes?-

-Me prometí a mi misma no presionarte, después de lo que pasó con Jake, tú cambiaste de planes...-

-Bien, entérate entonces de mis nuevos planes: si se te place ir hasta Boston a estudiar, pues Boston será mi lugar también. Si pretendes viajar al Tibet y seguir a los Monjes Tibetanos, pues yo también sería uno de ellos, ¿me entiendes lo que te quiero decir?- había comenzado a molestarme, esta chica lograba sacarme de mis casillas, ¿acaso lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro no había quedado claro durante nuestra estadía en Florida?

-Ella tiene razón: no te hago bien, debes alejarte de mí- claro, como no, Tanya.

-Ponme atención Bella, primero: la única manera de que me aleje de ti, sería siendo tú misma quien me lo pida. Segundo: Tanya me está hartando en verdad, desde siempre le he dejado en claro que no me interesa como ella pretende que sea...- estaba realmente enfadado

-Me dijo que se besaron, y que habían...- interrumpió mientras hablaba

-Es cierto. La besé de la pura ira, y quizás esa no es justificación suficiente. Aún estaba algo confundido respecto a lo que sentía, pero ahora es diferente...-

-¿Entonces es cierto?-

-Si Bella, pero no ocurrió nada más, había llegado a casa lleno de ira, de celos, pues te vi con ese pe... Jacob, y escuché lo que él pensaba. Me enfurecí contigo, de cómo tan rápido me habías olvidado... Tanya me había estado provocando durante todos estas semanas, que casi por venganza, la besé, pero me di cuenta que fue una soberana barbaridad, y la aparté. Es todo lo que ocurrió- estaba realmente disgustado, con Tanya por llenarle la cabeza a Bella, y con Bella por creerle.

-Ella es mil veces mejor que yo...-

-Dime una cosa: ¿siempre me exasperas con tanta facilidad?- dije con los puños apretados, controlando mi enojo. Suspiré, y le tomé la cara con suavidad -Yo te amo, niña tonta. No habrá nadie, nunca, en ningún lugar, a quien pueda amar como te amo a ti- le dije, relajando el tono de mi voz

-Pero...- la acerqué y la besé con fiereza. Sentía como su respiración comenzaba a agitarse, y su corazón... por Dios, que sonido más armónico. La tomé por la cintura, y la subí sobre su escritorio. Ella me rodeó con sus piernas para quedar aún más cerca uno del otro. La sentí estremecerse, llevando sus manos hasta mi cabello. Mi boca volvió a recorrer su cuello, delicioso, aromático, tentador. –No te detengas Edward...- dijo, susurrando en mi oído, haciéndome estremecer. Volví a llevar mis labios hasta los suyos, y a una velocidad poco humana, ya la tenía sobre la cama, bajo mi cuerpo. Comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa, y mis manos se colaron por debajo de su polera... mi deseo por ella era ensordecedor. La quería mía de una vez, ¿qué demonios había estado esperando todo este tiempo? Cuando me di cuenta, la camisa ya no la llevaba conmigo. Nos besábamos como si no nos quedara más tiempo, con desesperación. La sentía arder bajo mi piel, y yo me sentía igual. Quería sentir su piel bajo la mía, y su polera era un estorbo... pero una vez más, algo hacía que me detuviera, casi en contra de mi voluntad... me aparté de ella con suavidad para incorporarme y pensar con calma -¿Qué haces?...- me dijo con la respiración agitadísima, y se abalanzó sobre mí, besándome con deseo, pegándose a mi cuerpo. Yo con facilidad podría haberla hecho a un lado, pero no quería. Quería su cercanía, así que mis manos volvieron a tomarla con fuerza. Esta vez, iba a mandar al demonio a don instinto protector, e iba a dejar que mi deseo ardiente por ella se saciara. No le haría daño, la trataría con suma delicadeza, lo juro. Mis manos subieron por su espalda, llevando con ellas la polera que hace un instante me parecía un estorbo, así es que la saqué. La tendí sobre su cama para apreciar su belleza desnuda aún mejor. El torso desnudo de su cuerpo me dejó maravillado. Lo recorrí con mis manos, sintiendo su suavidad, luego acerqué mi boca, dejando que absorbiera el sabor de su cuerpo. De un momento a otro, ella y yo estábamos completamente desnudos, amándonos. Nos pertenecíamos. Ella y yo éramos uno.

**Es parte del trato**

Tendida sobre la cama, con la luz del día iluminándole, sus ojos aun cerrados sin estar dormida y una sonrisa en su cara que me dejaba sin aliento, haciendo que se viera más hermosa que de costumbre, estaba mi amada. Y yo, recostado sobre mi costado junto a ella, deslizaba mi mano sobre su suave espalda. Me sentía feliz. Primero porque había saciado mi sed y mi deseo de ella, y segundo porque probé mi control, y me sorprendí de mí mismo, pues no la dañé. Juró decirme si me excedía, y no fue necesario. No la dañé. No podría hacerle eso a la mujer que amo. Nunca.

-Así que nos vamos a Boston...- dije, sin dejar de acariciarla

-Nos vamos donde quieras y cuando quieras- me contestó, sin dejar de sonreír –y si quieres, nos podemos casar mañana mismo-

-Las mujeres siempre tan apresuradas por esto del matrimonio...-

-No es mi caso, era parte de nuestro trato...- ¡alto ahí! Eso me confundió un poco

-¿Trato?-

-Es largo de explicar ahora...-

-Tengo tiempo para oírte-

-Puede llegar Charly-

-Resume entonces-

-Este...verás- dijo, recostándose también sobre su costado, para quedar frente a mí –Yo me casaría contigo, si decidías transformarme...-

-¿Transformarte?-

-¿Crees que me conformo con pasar un par de años contigo, cuando puedo estar por la eternidad junto a ti? Además, hay "otras personas" que estarán vigilando que eso ocurra- me senté en la cama, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando: yo había hecho un trato con ella, para convertirla en un vampiro, como yo. Recordé el dolor que padecí con el solo recuerdo de ese momento en mí, sabiendo que quizás, había sido mil veces peor, y no por un par de horas, sino que por días... no iba a permitir que ella padeciera aquello

-Bella, no voy a hacer eso...-

-Un momento: mi decisión está tomada. Yo deseo que seas tú quien lo haga, pero si no, Carlisle se encargará. Ya lo hemos discutido un montón de veces, y veo que ni con amnesia sales de tu terquedad...- dijo, incorporándose también en la cama, quedando frente a mi

-No se trata de terquedad, ¿acaso no me viste ayer, encorvándome de dolor? Pues te recuerdo que rememoraba mi transformación, jamás dejaré que pases por eso...-

-Edward, eso también ya lo hablamos. Tomaremos las precauciones...-

-¡No Bella!-

-¡Ya me diste tu palabra!- dijo, casi en un grito desesperado. Luego tomó aire, y se relajó –Mi amor, ya lo hemos hablado, estuviste de acuerdo. No quiero que nada me separe de ti, menos aún la muerte. Así, como humana, soy blanco de ella, de cualquier calamidad que me mate...-

-No lo permitiré, nada te hará daño-

-No puedes evitarlo siempre- sus ojos de un momento a otro se tornaron tristes, apostaría que estaba recordando algo no grato. Se movió para apartarse de ahí, pero la detuve, jalándola hasta que quedara apegada a mí. La abracé con ternura, y ella me rodeó por la cintura. ¿Qué tan terrible podía ser? Después de todo, a pesar que somos seres depredadores, inhumanos, la forma de vida que llevábamos con mi familia era muy lejana a eso. Yo la verdad, ya no podía concebir mi vida sin ella, y el tiempo promedio de vida de un humano, me parecía demasiado poco para alcanzar a amarla como yo deseaba. Si antes ya habíamos cerrado el trato, era por algo. Debía confiar en ella.

-¿Así que cuando nos casamos...?- dije a su oído, con voz dulce. Enseguida me miró con el brillo en sus ojos que yo tanto adoraba, y la sonrisa en su rostro volvía a resplandecer. Me besó triunfante, aunque yo seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. Pero no la haría sufrir.

Bella había decidido cursar un año en la universidad de Boston como máximo tiempo, o como máximo tiempo siendo humana. Yo estaría tanto como pueda con ella, ya que esta manera tan extraña de recuperar mi memoria, podría ser peligrosa para ella.

-De los siete días de la semana, pasaras por lo menos cuatro conmigo, ¿bien?- propuso. Ahí estábamos, haciendo tratos otra vez

-Cuatro de siete...mmm, siento que me estas absorbiendo- bromeé, por supuesto. El tema de la boda, para mi pesar y el de ella, aunque no lo reconozca, lo pospondríamos por lo menos seis meses, o hasta que yo me haya "recuperado" un poco más. Aunque me preocupaba más lo de su insistencia en convertirse en lo que yo soy. Hablé con Carlisle y me contó cual era mi real aprehensión: su alma. Me habló sobre mi punto de vista con respecto a eso, pero que después de todo, si mi alma hubiese desaparecido del todo ¿sería yo, o él, o cualquiera de los de nuestra especie, capaz de amar de la manera en que lo hacemos? Eso me dejó algo más tranquilo. Pero ahora me preocupaba el proceso propiamente tal, doloroso, insoportable para cualquiera. Odiaría ver pasar a Bella por eso.

-Hijo, decidimos probar con altas dosis de morfina, lo más probable es que ayude bastante. Así que no te preocupes- recordé una frase que pasé por alto cuando Bella me contó esto del trato: "Hay otras personas que estarán esperando que esto ocurra". También le pregunté a Carlisle si sabía sobre eso: -Sí, digamos que los Vulturis no ven con buenos ojos que estés comprometido con una humana- Los Vulturis... el mismo Carlisle me había hablado de ellos –Ven como una amenaza que ella sepa quiénes somos. Pero Alice le mostró a Aro que la transformación de Bella se concretaría, así que quedaros tranquilos- vaya... pero frente a eso no podía hacer nada. La decisión ya estaba tomada. Si hubiese posibilidad de aplazarla un poco, pues lo intentaría.

Bella había viajado a Boston a concretar lo de su inscripción en la universidad, acompañada por Alice y para nuestra sorpresa, Rose también quiso ir. Yo me reuniría con ellas en un par de días, y mis hermanos habían encontrado una excelente idea viajar hasta allá. Sería una cita de seis. Las chicas la ayudarían a buscar departamento, aunque yo le exigí a Alice, que en cuanto encontrara algo amplio, lo comprara a nombre de mi amada, no importaba el precio. No me aceptaría semejante regalo, ya me había enterado yo de su aprehensión por los presentes. Además, no le había contado que el dueño del apartamento que dejó en Florida, soy yo. Ni modo, lo mío ya era de ella.

Me dispuse a salir de caza, estaba algo hambriento. Llegué hasta el centro del bosque y me concentré en encontrar el aroma y el lugar indicado para salir en busca de mi alimento... "bien, por el este...un momento..." de un momento a otro, se atravesó un olor a perro detestable. Abrí los ojos, y me lo encontré de frente a mí, cruzado de brazos con una mirada hosca y pensamientos hostiles y violentos contra mí.

-Veo que te has recuperado- me dijo con la misma hostilidad que cubría sus pensamientos

-Algo así- respondí de la misma forma –Qué quieres-

-Advertirte- ¡Maldito altanero!

-No necesito de tus advertencias-

-Me importa un reverendo pepino lo que pienses-

-Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo-

-Escúchame bien, maldito chupasangre: Bella se quedará conmigo, no permitiré que acabes con su vida-

-Entérate de una vez, perro mal oliente: no acabaré con su vida...- me interrumpió

-No sé si ya alcanzaste a recordar el momento en que ella y yo nos besamos, antes que perdieras tu memoria. Ella me ama- esa imagen me llenaba de ira, podría haberme lanzado sobre él y matarlo, pero me detenía un tratado y los sentimientos de Bella hacia él. Maldito suertudo.

-Si te amara, estaría contigo. Sabes que no te ama como tú deseas, porqué demonios no nos dejas en paz- dije, intentando tranquilizarme, sacando aquella imagen de ellos dos de mi cabeza, pero era difícil, ya que él la repetía una y otra vez para mí.

-Lucharé por ella- me aseguró

-La dejaste hace un par de semanas, sola, en un momento complicado para ella, en donde se sentía atormentada y quizás hasta confundida. Podrías haber aprovechado esa instancia, ahora es tarde, así que ¿por qué demonios no nos dejas en paz?- reiteré

-Tú y ella no pueden estar juntos-

-Podemos, y lo estamos. No podemos separarnos...- volvió a interrumpirme

-Yo me encargaré de eso, aunque tena que usar las armas más oscuras, no me importará...-

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes: sentirte superior a mí, ganarme, o tu propia satisfacción?-

-No trates de confundirme chupasangre, ella vendrá conmigo, tarde o temprano-

-Inténtalo- lo desafíe, teniendo completa certeza que era él quien saldría herido, no por lo que yo pudiera hacerle, sino por enterarse que lo que había entre Bella y yo, era prácticamente irrompible, si es que ya no lo sabía.

-No dejaré que sea tuya- si este mal oliente perro supiera que Bella me pertenece completamente y yo a ella... sentía unas ganas de refregárselo en la cara, pero no lo haría.

-¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión? ¿No se supone que te habías ido?- le pregunté para cambiar el tema

-Lo único que debes saber, es que lucharé por ella, aunque sea lo último que haga-

-Ahí estaré para ver tu derrota, Jacob- le aseguré. Enseguida di media vuelta, y corrí por entre el bosque. Ese tipo no lograría alejarme de ella. Nunca.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola niñas! Una vez más agradecerles por dejarme sus comentarios. Aquí les dejo una nueva actualización, y pues que la disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lleno de cuestionamientos<strong>

Decidí adelantar mi llegada a Boston. La visita de ese muchacho me había dejado del muy mal humor, y lo mejor para aplacar eso, era verla. Llegué de madrugada, cuando ella dormía plácida sobre su cama. Intenté dejarme absorber por ella, pero las palabras de Jacob, y el recuerdo de ese beso hizo que mi cabeza se llenara de dudas, respecto a lo que Bella podría sentir realmente por mí. Quizás ella estaba realmente confundida sobre sus sentimientos, y estaba a mi lado ahora por lo que pasó. Desearía recordar por mí mismo como había afrontado yo la presencia de Jacob en la vida de Bella, y qué posición había yo tomado al respecto. ¿Podrá un humano ser capaz de amar a más de una persona a la vez? ¿Podría yo hacerla realmente feliz, siendo lo que soy?...

-Edward... te extraño...- el susurro en sueños de Bella me sacó de mis interrogantes, y me hizo dejar atrás esos estúpidos cuestionamientos: ella estaba conmigo porque me amaba, aun sabiendo qué es lo que soy, y su amor era tal, que había decidido convertirse en lo que soy para pasar el resto de la eternidad conmigo. Nos amábamos. No había nada más que discutir. Lucharía por su amor, si era necesario. La observé y me deleité de ella, mientras me nombraba, me pedía que regresara y me decía cuánto me amaba. Decidí acercarme un poco más y acariciar sus mejillas... y creo que no fui muy sutil, pues se despertó en cuanto puse mis dedos sobre sus pómulos. Abrió los ojos lentamente, y me observó por un momento, como discutiendo para sí misma si el verme ahí era o no producto de su imaginación

-¿Edward?-

-Aquí estoy- enseguida saltó sobre mí, envolviéndome con sus delicados brazos

-¡Qué haces aquí! Se supone que llegaría dentro de dos días... ya sabes, no quiero absorber tu tiempo...-

-Tú puedes absorber mi tiempo todo lo que quieras- dije, besando su hermoso cuello –además, cuatro días de siete, me parecía demasiado poco. Odio estar lejos de ti-

-¡Te extrañaba!-

-Y yo a ti cielo- le dije mirando a sus ojos que resplandecían en la oscuridad del cuarto. Luego, dejamos de hablar e hicimos el amor una vez más.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella debía ir hasta la facultad y finiquitar los asuntos de su matrícula. El día estaba completamente soleado, por lo que me quedé en casa. Alice, Rose y Jasper habían ido de caza y Emmett se había quedado allí, pues había decidido regresar a Las Vegas: "Me acompaña una racha de buena suerte que no puedo desperdiciar" me dijo. La suerte en los juegos de azahar siempre te acompañas, cuando tienes una hermana capaz de predecir los resultados.

-Admiro tu autocontrol con Bella, de verdad-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque veo que has cambiado de parecer con eso del sexo... ya sabes-

-No, no sé a qué te refieres-

-Antes del accidente, te oponías fervientemente a tener sexo siendo Bella humana aún, por los riesgos para ella, claro-

-He sido cuidadoso. Jamás le haría daño- le aseguré

-Eso lo sé, y tengo una teoría al respecto- me acomodé en el sillón, y me dispuse a escucharlo. Cuando Emmett soltaba sus teorías, era porque las había pensado bastantes, no era algo habitual en él.

-Te escucho-

-Creo que es porque has perdido el recuerdo del impacto- me dijo

-¿Qué?- no estaba entendiendo. Evité pasearme por sus pensamientos, quería oír de sus labios lo que tenía para decirme

-Verás: has perdido todos tus recuerdos Edward, incluidos esos de cuando... conociste a Bella...-

-Ella me contó que intenté matarla...-

-Una cosa es lo que ella te cuenta, o sea, es lo que ocurrió, pero otra cosa fue lo que tú sentiste, y yo te entiendo-

-¿Puedes hablarme sin rodeos?-

-El aroma de Bella te impacto con violencia, olvidando todo lo que habías sido hasta ese momento, dejando que el depredador que duerme en ti, saliera e hiciera su trabajo. Su aroma te quemó de sed la garganta, mil veces más de cómo lo sientes ahora. Su aroma es dulce y apetecible para todos, pero para ti lo es aún más. Tu control fue sorprendente en ese momento, y lo sigue siendo. Elegiste dejarla viva...por sobre tu deseo de sed-

-¿Y crees que me he inmunizado a su aroma?¿por eso que ahora puedo tener intimidad con ella sin dejarla herida, o matarla?-

-No se si te has inmunizado, pero olvidaste como fue, lo violento que fue al comienzo. Ya alguien más había experimentado teniendo relaciones con humanos...-

-¿Quién?-

-Tanya, Irina y Kate. Ellas son expertas en eso- vaya...

-¿Crees que lo volveré a recordar?-

-No se bien como va eso de recuperar tus recuerdos, y espero que cuando eso pase, puedas controlarlo como entonces- me dijo

-Tengo la impresión que sabes de lo que hablas...- enseguida, recordó un paraje de su vida, en donde el aroma de un humano le impactó como dice, me pasó a mí con Bella. La diferencia, es que su depredador y su deseo de sed, fueron más fuertes. Aquel humano no vivió para contarlo. En eso, Bella abrió la puerta del departamento, venia cargada de libros y bolsas. Corrimos hasta ella para ayudarla, Emmett claro, no perdió oportunidad para molestarla con dichos como "débil humana" o "hermanita cerebrito" por todo el tema de la universidad.

-¡Lárgate Emmett! Quiero estar a solas con mi novio- dijo, empujándolo hacia la salida, a modo de juego claro. Ellos dos se llevaban muy bien

-Es de día humanita, aún no puedo salir...-

-Pues transfórmate en murciélago y vuela por la ciudad vampirito...- saqué de mi bolsillo las llaves de mi coche y se las lancé.

-Por la sombre Emmett, vete por la sombra- las recogió mientras pensaba para mi: _"Que disfrutes tu festín sexual, hermanito"_. Enseguida yo mismo lo saqué del lugar. Bella me contó del listado de libros que tuvo que comprar y de los que tendría que comenzar a leer dentro de poco, también de cómo le había gustado la facultad y el ambiente universitario. Yo la escuchaba, pero también me debatía en decirle o no lo de la visita de Jacob ayer en Forks...

-¿Edward?- se dio cuenta que mi mente divagaba en otro lugar

-Este...si amor-

-En que planeta andas... te he estado contando...-

-Te he escuchado amor, sobre los libros y la universidad...-

-Apostaría que piensas en más de algo, dime de que se trata...- ella me conocía mejor que nadie. Bien, era ahora o nunca

-Bella, no quiero tener secretos contigo-

-No los tenemos, ¿Por qué no los tenemos, verdad?- bien, si ocultarle sobre la compra del apartamento en Florida y sobre el hecho de que ella es dueña del que ahora habitaba en Boston, sumado a la desagradable visita...

-No... Bueno, quizás haya detalles-

-Habla, Edward Cullen- se cruzó de brazos frente a mí. Esta vez, omitiría el asunto de los apartamentos, eso seguro me costaría otra discusión. Ahora lo más importante era decirle sobre el regreso de Jacob, y ver su reacción

-Ayer, recibí una visita inesperada...- bajé mi cabeza, y el tono de mi voz de hizo grave

-¿Quién?- enseguida se preocupó

-Jacob- ni siquiera quise levantar mi vista hasta ella.

-¿Y qué te dijo?- su voz se volvió un susurro, que en verdad no quise interpretar

-Me aseguró que te quedarías con él, bajo cualquier costo, en resumen fue eso- profirió un suspiro que me hizo alzar la vista. Ella estaba con los ojos cerrados, y con los brazos apretados sobre su pecho

-¿Me puedes decir lo que estás pensando?- le rogué, pues me mataba que me ocultara sus pensamientos justo en ese momento

-Dijo que no volvería, que deseaba que yo fuera feliz, y si mi felicidad estaba junto a ti...-

-Cambió de opinión- le aseguré

-¿Y que lo hizo cambiar de opinión?- ¿habrá algo o alguien que lo haya hecho cambiar de opinión? ¿Será eso así? ¿Quién más desea vernos separados?...

-Bella, si quieres, puedo dejarte para que pienses mejor sobre tus sentimientos...-

-Edward, ya lo hablamos- dijo, mientras se acercaba hasta mí, abrazándome –Tú y yo, juntos. Te amo, no hay más nadie con quien yo quiera estar. Si Jacob no quiere entenderlo, pues mal por él. No te dejaré-

-No quiero presionarte...-

-¡Te pertenezco Edward, completamente! Nos pertenecemos- dijo, tomando mi cara con sus manos, obligándome a mirarla. Ahí nos quedamos un buen rato, sin decirnos nada. Mi mente seguía hundido en esos cuestionamientos que me destrozaban, y ella... no lo sé. ¿Por qué hace unos días estaba tan seguro de lo que ella sentía por mí, y ahora, cuando estaba todo perfecto, aparecía él y me arrebataba la seguridad de los sentimientos de Bella?

-Dime, cuando tienes fecha para tu primera clase- quise hablar de otra cosa para distraernos

-Mmm... quince días-

-¿Te parece que aprovechemos esos quince días, solos?- necesitábamos de unos días a solas, pues pese a que estábamos en otra ciudad, mis hermanos no dejaban de visitarla y acompañarla todo el tiempo

-¿Y qué propones?- desapareció todo rastro de congoja por la noticia de Jacob. Ahora su rostro resplandecía de la alegría y el entusiasmo

-Mmm... déjame sorprenderte. Tú sólo prepara tus valijas, y ten a mano tu pasaporte-

-¿Pasaporte?-

-Has lo que te digo, niñita- le dije, luego la tomé en mis brazos y la besé con ternura. Quince días solos en algún lugar especial, eso sería perfecto. Espero.

**El paso de los días**

-¿Madrid?- Bella estaba visiblemente sorprendida. Todo esto del viaje había sido muy rápido, y yo le había dado sólo un día para que arreglara todo. Me decidí por España la verdad no sé bien por qué. Puse un mapa del mundo sobre la mesa, y comencé a pasear mis ojos por todos los países, y España llamó mi atención. Así que no lo pensé mucho. Hice reservaciones en varias ciudades de allí, partiendo por Madrid.

-Claro. Es tu regalo por inicio de clases- le dije, encaminándola a la sala de embarque –Así que disfrútalo- me miró con ojos entre cerrados, pues bien ya sabía yo que ella era algo reacia a recibir regalos. Pero con este no se podía negar, era un regalo para los dos. Tres días en Madrid, tres en Barcelona, otros tres en Málaga y tres más en Cádiz... lamentaba que fueran tan poco, pues había tanto que recorrer, y yo deseaba que ella conociera el encanto de cada lugar, como yo los estaba reconociendo, pese a que Carlisle me contó que conocía perfectamente aquel país. Pero había prometido aceptarme otro viaje, con más tiempo eso sí. Pero lo más importante de todo, era que nos hallábamos solos y felices. Ella y yo andábamos paseándonos por las calles otoñales de cada paraje español, rebosantes de amor y felicidad. Yo estaba absolutamente seguro que absolutamente nadie nos separaría. No se tocó el tema del perr...Jacob, ni Tanya, ni siquiera de nuestras familias. Estábamos viviendo en nuestra propia y maravillosa burbuja.

-Yo tenía razón- dijo Bella la última noche antes de zarpar de regreso, cuando acababa de hacerla mía una vez más, y nos hallábamos tendidos desnudos sobre la cama, observando el cielo oscuro de Cádiz

-A que te refieres-

-Lo del matrimonio... te dije que era solo un papel. Lo verdaderamente importante es esto, que estamos juntos y nos amamos- mientras decía eso, dibujaba en mi mente mi eterno futuro junto a Bella... se veía maravilloso en verdad

-¿De verdad tenías problemas con el matrimonio?... jajaja- me costaba creer eso de una chica

-Mamá me crió así, y finalmente tenía razón-

-Bueno, yo podría ponerme algo estricto, ya sabes. Como el detalle del sexo y el compromiso que se te olvidó contarme...- según Emmett, yo había accedido a tener relaciones con ella solo después del matrimonio, detalle que a ella se le olvidó comentar

-Este...bueno... lo debo haber olvidado, además, no era una cláusula importante. Era el matrimonio y mi transformación. El trato está cerrado- lo dejé pasar. Estaba demasiado feliz para ponerme a discutir sobre su seguridad, lo peligroso de su transformación y todo eso.

-¿Entonces te casarás conmigo?-

-Claro que si, pero debes devolverme mi anillo- ¿anillo?... creo que se dio cuenta de mi estado de confusión, pues enseguida agregó: –Me diste un anillo de compromiso, que me contaste era de tu madre biológica. El día de la lucha en el claro me lo quité por miedo... a perderlo- mmm... tendría que buscarlo.

-¿Estás segura?- pregunté

-Te digo que me diste el anillo y lo llevé puesto...-

-No hablo de eso, hablo de unirte a mí...-

-Me uniré a ti, de todas las formas humanas y vampíricas que sean necesarias, para siempre- me dijo, besando mis labios. Y una vez más, caímos envueltos en nuestros besos y nuestros brazos. Una vez más la luna de España era testigo de cómo una humana y un vampiro se amaban pese a todo lo que decía de que aquello era un error.

De regreso, dejamos un par de días para pasar por Forks, y que le diera tiempo de ver a Charly. Según Bella, él se había puesto algo más "amistoso" conmigo después de mi accidente, y llevaba razón. Charly estaba preocupado por mí y este extraño "accidente automovilístico" que tuve en Seattle que me dejó así. Además, se terminó de convencer de mi amor por su hija, cuando se dio cuenta que desmemoriado y todo, yo seguía amándola.

-¿Cómo va tu recuperación, Edward?-

-Por buen camino, Charly. Gracias por su preocupación-

-Oh, no es nada muchacho... ¿y supongo que tendrás que posponer tu ingreso a la universidad, no?-

-Sí, digamos que a veces sufro fuertes dolores y mareos- no podía decirle de cómo estaba recuperando mi memoria...- así que mi padre me aconsejó esperar- le dije

-Claro, claro... supongo que tu relación con mi Bells seguirá, pese a que ella decidió ir hasta Boston a estudiar-

-Descuide Charly, estaré con ella el mayor tiempo posible, y en cuanto pueda, me reuniré con ella- le comuniqué. Se quedó pensando... _"Él y mi hija solos en otra ciudad... tendría que prohibirle que fuera, aunque Bella me aseguró que no están..."_ decidí concentrarme en otra cosa, y dejar de pasearme por la cabeza de Charly. En ese momento, Bella bajó de su cuarto, y se preparó algo de comer en la cocina. Charly le informó algo que hizo que mi ánimo desmejorara, aunque traté de guardar las apariencias

-Bells, a que no adivinas quien anduvo por aquí, preguntando por ti- dijo, mientras se levantaba del sofá de la sala, en donde nos encontrábamos viendo un partido. No dejó que Bella pensara en la respuesta, él mismo se la dijo -¡Jacob! No sabía nada de ti, como desapareciste del mapa de los Estados Unidos-

-Ah, qué bien. ¿Y qué te cuenta?- dijo, sonando despreocupada

-No mucho, solo quería saber de ti. ¿Irás a verlo antes de regresar a Boston?-

-No lo sé papá. Mañana debo partir, quiero alcanzar a ver a mamá también. No me dará tiempo. Quizás solo alcance a llamarlo- yo me hice el desentendido de aquella charla entre Bella y su padre. Bueno, desentendido aparentemente...

-¿Bella?- dije, entrando a la cocina –creo que me marcharé. Debes arreglar todo para mañana y debemos estar temprano en el aeropuerto- dije, como si no hubiese escuchado nada de su conversación con Charly, aunque ella sabía que no era así

-Está bien...te dejo en la puerta-

-Adiós Charly-dije, dándole la mano a modo de despedida

-Adiós muchacho- se despidió cordialmente, y salimos con Bella

-¿Te molestaste por lo que dijo papá?- me preguntó estando ya afuera de su casa

-No cariño, sabía que pasaría, que él te buscaría. Si gustas puedes ir a verle-

-No. Prefiero quedarme a compartir algo más con papá. ¿Vendrás esta noche?-

-No lo sé... debería dejarte descansar...-

-¡Te espero en mi cuarto esta noche, Edward Cullen. Estaré sin ti los próximos cinco días, así que debo de aprovechar mi tiempo contigo- colgó sus brazos por mi cuello, y me besó. Yo la tomé por la cintura y le respondí el beso complacidísimo. Mañana Bella viajaría hasta Florida a ver a su madre, y pasaría dos días con ella, luego Renée la acompañaría hasta Boston, pues aun no conocía su departamento, y la acompañaría por tres días más. Yo había decidido dejarlas solas. Bella le contaría de nuestros planes de boda. Serían charlas de mujer a mujer.

Esa noche, mi amada estaba rendida. Casi el encuentro dormida, pues cuando llegué, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse despierta, esperándome. Así que en cuanto llegué, la acomodé en mis brazos, y la mecí con suavidad para que se durmiera.

A la mañana siguiente, mis padres habían decidido acompañarnos hasta el aeropuerto a dejar a Bella, además de Charly, quien había impuesto que ella se iría hasta Seattle con él, es su coche.

La despedida entre Charly y su hija fue más bien emotiva. Él no dejaba de pensar en lo rápido que habían pasado los años, que lamentaba haber pasado tan poco tiempo con Bella pero que aunque fuese algo tarde, recuperaría el tiempo con ella, además, se sentía realmente orgulloso de que su única hija entrara a estudiar a la universidad. Mis padres le desearon buen viaje y prometieron visitarla en Boston. Por último yo, que me iba a parecer eterna esa semana sin ella...

-Traje algo para ti...- le dije, hurgando en mi bolsillo

-¿Más regalos Edward?-

-Es algo que te pertenece- saqué de mi bolsillo el anillo de compromiso del que me había hablado. Esme lo había guardado, pues lo encontró tirado en el lugar de la batalla aquella. Bella se quedó mirando unos minutos el anillo, luego sonrió y estiró su hermosa mano izquierda para que fuese yo mismo quien lo deslizase por su delicado dedo.

-De verdad te queda hermoso- le dije, mientras ambos lo contemplábamos en silencio. El llamado para embarcar su vuelo nos sacó de nuestro hermoso "universo burbuja". La besé con suavidad y control, pues los ojos de su padre se posaban sobre mi comportamiento, aunque yo más bien deseaba besarla con ímpetu. Ya me lo cobraría.

Charly soltó un par de lágrimas cuando se despidió otra vez de ella, haciéndola prometer que vendría seguido a verle. Y así la vi, alejarse por entre los vidrios y los pasillos que nos separaban. Dos minutos llevaba sin ella, y la extrañaba como un loco. No era justo.

Los días estaban pasando lentos lejos de mi amada. Apenas dos días, ¿qué estaba pasando que el tiempo marchaba con tanta lentitud? A pesar de hablar a diario con ella durante horas, eso no me bastaba. Eso no nos bastaba. Yo trataba de tranquilizarla, de decirle que pronto estaríamos juntos, que debía de ocuparse de la vida universitaria que ahora estaba por comenzar, y que disfrutara de la compañía de su madre. Por otro lado, las cosas aquí en Forks estaban tranquilas. Tranquilas hasta ahora.

Después de una expedición de cacería que decidí hacer solo, me puse a pasear por el bosque para intentar distraerme. En ese momento, otra imagen se cruzó en mi mente: Bella y yo estábamos en el bosque. Bella estaba visiblemente triste y confundida, mientras me preguntaba: "¿ya no me quieres?", y yo, con una seguridad sin remordimientos aparentes le contestaba que no. Luego, yo le hacía una promesa que me costaba comprender en ese momento: "A cambio, te prometo que no volverás a verme, podrás retomar tu vida, sin que yo interfiera para nada, será como si nunca hubiese existido", enseguida me acercaba a ella para despedirme, con un beso en su frente, y en ese instante desaparecí de su vista, corriendo lo más rápido posible, mientras me repetía a mí mismo "Es lo mejor..." En ese momento me quedé quieto sin entender de qué trataba ese recuerdo, y un dolor en el pecho me absorbió. Un dolor extraño, inexplicable. Era diferente al dolor físico que había experimentado con el recuerdo anterior. Sabía que era un recuerdo, pero había sido real ¿Por qué yo le había dicho a Bella que no la amaba? ¿Qué me había empujado a decir semejante blasfemia? ¿Qué tendría que esperar que pasara ahora?


	9. Chapter 9

**Aquí reportándome! Hola niñas, mil gracias por quienes están siguiendo la historia (prometo actualizar dos veces por semana...) Gracias a las que se dan el tiempo de leer, y a las que leen y además dejan sus comentarios, que dicho sea de paso, son muy importantes para mi. **

**Disfruten este nuevo capi, si? Besotes a todas!**

* * *

><p><strong>El más profundo y doloroso de mis recuerdos<strong>

-¿Edward?¿Te encuentras bien?- apenas llegué a casa, Alice, Esme y Carlisle se acercaron a mí. Seguro Alice había visto algo. La verdad, no sabía cómo había regresado, pues me encontraba absorto en ese maldito recuerdo.

-Hijo, dinos que has recordado- me preguntó con ímpetu mi padre, pero yo seguía sin poder hablar

-Va a recordar algo más...- dijo Alice, y en ese momento se hizo presente otro recuerdo: una imagen de ese lugar, el salón de nuestra casa, ornamentado para la celebración de un cumpleaños. Todos acercándose a Bella para felicitarla, pues ella era la cumpleañera...de un minuto a otro toda la alegría del ambiente dio un vuelco de 180 grados: una herida en su dedo, un poco de sangre escurriendo por él, Jasper que se abalanzaba sobre ella, y yo interponiéndome entre ella y él, arrojándola lejos sobre una mesa, y apartando a mi hermano, quien llevaba una expresión salvaje, como un depredador ansioso por devorar a su presa. Otra vez, un dolor punzante en el pecho, que ni siquiera me dejaba hablar...

-Edward- Carlisle insistía junto a mí –hijo, recuerda que todo eso ya pasó, sea lo que sea que estés recordando-

-Jasper... quiso...- no podía hilar las palabras, no podía concebir que mi hermano haya querido matar a Bella

-Está recordado lo del pasado cumpleaños de Bella- acertó Esme –Cariño, son solo recuerdos, ahora todo está bien. Debes dejarlo pasar...- me decía mientras acariciaba mi cabello

-¿Bella corre peligro estando entre nosotros?- pregunté casi en un susurro. Ella era humana, y por sus venas corría sangre, la sangre con la que los de mi especie se saciaban

-Con nosotros no hijo, la protegemos-

-Jasper aprendió a controlarse. Él ni nadie de nosotros le harán daño, te lo aseguro- dijo Alice, pero yo seguía con la amargura de aquel recuerdo, llenándome de un extraño dolor

-Qué más... dime que más pasó, a qué me debo atener-

-Edward, es mejor que no...- comenzó a decir mi hermana

-¡Dímelo de una vez!- grité con furia mezclada con dolor

-¡Cálmate Edward!- dijo mi padre, con tono imperante, enseguida me tomó del brazo y me llevó hasta mi cuarto. Yo seguía con aquella imagen del bosque y esas palabras que retumbaban en mi cabeza, impidiéndome pensar con claridad. Busqué una esquina del cuarto, la más lejana de la luz, y me dejé caer allí, dejando que esos sentimientos se apoderaran de mi... –Hijo, no por favor, no te pongas así...-

-Déjame solo Carlisle- el tono de mi voz era diferente, como la de un hombre que está a portas de su muerte. Un ser sin vida... "será como si nunca hubiese existido"... me repetía una y otra vez esa frase de forma masoquista. Una minúscula luz en mi cabeza, me recordó que las cosas ahora eran diferentes, pero la oscuridad de mis pensamientos sobre aquel recuerdo, eran mucho más poderosas...

Intenté pensar de forma coherente después de no sé cuántas horas de sufrimiento y de recuerdos que inundaban mi cabeza, pensar en mi presente y mi futuro con ella... pensar también que había sido yo quien la había orillado a su cercanía con Jacob, que a ese chico le debía la vida de la mujer que amo, que era yo quien había dejado que esos lazos crecieran entre ellos, hasta el punto de que Bella sufriera con la separación de ese muchacho. No debía seguir cuestionando el amor que ella siente por mí, sino más bien respetar sus sentimientos hacia Jacob. Lo merecían. Yo era quien no se merecía nada, en absoluto, por haber dejado a la deriva la vida de la mujer que significaba todo para mí... en ese momento, mientras divagaba entre todas esas ideas, otra imagen volvió a dejar en oscuridad todos mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos. El recuerdo de una llamada telefónica a casa, mientras yo me encontraba en Brasil, en un cuarto de la favela, consumido por el dolor de la separación de Bella

-¡¿Edward?... este... vaya...como estás...- Rosalie que me contestaba de forma muy nerviosa

-Simplemente estoy Rosalie. ¿Hay alguien más allí?- pregunté, sin vida en mi voz

-Este... Carlisle y Esme han ido de caza. Emmett y Jasper están... por ahí afuera...-seguía temblándole la voz a Rosalie, cosa poco habitual en ella

-¿En dónde está Alice?-

-¿Alice?-

-Maldita sea Rosalie, dime en donde demonios se encuentra Alice-

-Edward, lo que te voy a decir... es complicado, y debes de confirmar...-

-¡Habla Rosalie!-

-Alice viajó hasta Forks... pues vio que Bella...-

-¿Qué pasa con Bella?-

-Vio que Bella desapareció de su visión...-

-¿Qué visión?-

-Ella... saltó... de un...acantilado... creemos que... se suicidó- la imagen de Bella saltando desde un acantilado me alteró, y ver que desaparecía de las visiones de Alice... ¡oh, no! –Edward, ¿sigues ahí?- colgué el teléfono sin dar respuesta a mi hermana. Me debatía entre llamar a Alice, quien intentaría mentirme para tranquilizarme... o llamarla a ella... Abrí mi móvil, y digité el número de teléfono de su casa, intentando guardar la calma, no desesperarme hasta confirmar que todo era un maldito error de Rosalie... Esperé que contestaran del otro lado:

-Casa de los Swan- respondió una voz masculina, baja, ronca, grave. La identifiqué perfectamente: Jacob

-¿Se encuentra Charly?-intenté que mi voz sonara como la de mi padre

-No está en casa- su respuesta fue ruda, quizás supo que era yo, o uno de los míos

-¿Y en dónde está?-

-Se encuentra en el funeral- y colgó. En ese momento, vi el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer que amo. Ya no escucharía los latidos de su corazón, ya no vería sus mejillas ruborizadas, ya no sentiría que su respiración se agita cuando la beso... no alcancé a rescatarla de las garras de la muerte... Angustia, desconsuelo, amargura, melancolía y pena absoluta fueron los sentimientos que en ese momento cayeron sobre mí, aplastándome por completo

¡Nooo!, grité de amargura, un dolor aún más poderoso que el de mi transformación se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Un dolor que me estremeció mil veces más. Un dolor que me hacía querer acabar con mi vida de una vez, pues la razón de ésta, ya no existía...¡Noooo! ¡Bella nooo! Volví a gritar como un loco, mientras el dolor me hacía partir en mil pedazos. Comencé a destruir todo a mi alrededor, a azotar mi cabeza sobre la muralla que con cada golpe se trizaba...como trizada iba quedando mi alma que creí no tener, aplastada por la pérdida, devastada por el dolor...

Sentí que mi familia llegaba a auxiliarme, al instante que proferí el primer grito...

-¿Hijo? Cielo, es solo un recuerdo, cálmate por favor- la voz de mi madre sonaba angustiosa, mientras seguía azotando mi cabeza sobre la pared.

-Basta Edward- la voz de mi padre y sus manos intentaban detenerme, pero yo no quería, ¿había un alivio para semejante dolor?

-Mátame Carlisle, mátame de una vez, quiero estar con ella- el pasado me tenía cegado, el recuerdo de esa imagen violenta se hizo presente, no me dejaba pensar. No quería seguir pensando, quería reunirme con ella, sea cual fuese el lugar en donde ella se encontraba: cielo o infierno daba igual. Este lugar ya era peor que el hades sin ella.

-Ella está viva hijo, deja de atormentarte-

-¡No me mientas!- grité

-Cálmate Edward, y regresa al presente, por favor- suplicaba mi madre... que regresara al presente... mi presente ahora era nada más que ese dolor

-Edward, escúchame- dijo mi padre, tomándome con fuerza por los hombros –Deja que ese recuerdo se vaya, es parte del pasado. Debes vencer ese dolor, dejarlo atrás, o terminará matándote...-

-¡Pues que me mate de una vez!- volví a gritar, arrojando a mi padre lejos, con violencia

-Shhh... hijo, cálmate- Esme se acercó a mí, y prácticamente a la fuerza me cobijó en sus brazos, implorándome con la capacidad de amar propia de ella como mi madre, intentando traer la calma hasta mí... en ese momento, otro recuerdo cruzó por mi mente: yo delante de tres vampiros, Los Vulturis, implorándoles que me mataran. No accedieron, así que haría algo para provocar mi muerte... estaba dispuesto a que todo el mundo me viera a plena luz del sol, eso sería una buena manera de provocarlos. Cerré mis ojos, y lentamente comencé a caminar hacia la calle, atestada de gente, cerré mis ojos dispuesto a esperar ahí mi muerte, cuando el aroma a flores que llevaba impregnado en la cabeza y en el corazón impactó contra mí... yo ya tendría que estar muerto para volver a sentirla y verla de esa manera... "Muerte, que has sorbido la miel de sus labios, no tienes poder sobre su belleza". Pero ella, repetía desesperadamente una y otra vez que no estaba muerta. Así que decidí concentrarme, y la vi, viva, en mis brazos... "Oh, Bella". Un segundo después, la imagen se transportó hasta un gran salón, donde nuevamente estaban esos tres vampiros, además de otros, entre ellos una mujer, que no dejaba de mirar a Bella. Jane, la reconocí, y reconocí enseguida también sus habilidades para torturar con el solo poder de su mente. Sus ojos se posaron sobre los de Bella insistentemente, esbozando una sonrisa. Yo sabía lo que pretendía, y me interpuse: ¡No! Y una vez más, sentí que mi cuerpo se retorcía de un dolor, similar al de mi transformación, un dolor intenso que me inmovilizó

-¿Edward?- sentía la voz de mi madre, tomándome una mano -¿qué tienes cariño?-

-Está recordando cuando Jane lo atacó aquella vez en Volterra- el sufrimiento podría haberme matado, pero no lo hizo. Si no lo hizo el dolor de la pérdida, que fue mil veces mayor, éste no lo hará. No se hizo tan extenso como mi primer recuerdo, es más, me dejaba incluso espacio en mi cabeza para volver a la realidad, y saber que todo aquello, era un maldito y cruel recuerdo, que por cierto, no permitiría que volviese a ocurrir. El tiempo pasó, mientras sentía que mi cuerpo seguía arqueado en el piso de lo que quedaba de mi habitación

-Está por terminar- dijo Alice

-¿Me escuchas hijo?- la voz de Carlise sonaba ya muy cerca. Alice tenía razón, esto estaba acabando... hasta que por fin sentí mi cuerpo aliviado, y pude relajarme, un poco

-Si Carlisle. Cuanto tiempo ha pasado...- me sentía cansado como si hubiese regresado de una batalla, y sediento, como si no me hubiese alimentado en meses.

-Casi dos días- dos días de dolor...

-Bella...dónde está Bella...- pregunté saliendo de mi trance

-Edward, Bella ha estado llamando, se le hizo extraño que no le hablaras. Le tuve que decir que saliste de cacería con Alice, no quise preocuparla con esto...- dijo mi madre

-Necesito verla...-

-Claro Edward. Pero descansa. Debes estar bien para cuando la veas- me respondió ella. Bella, mi Bella, necesitaba verla y sentirla... pero Esme tenía razón, era mejor no preocuparla.

Por otro lado, recordé lo que me dijo Jasper la vez pasada, de que el dolor de mi transformación iba a ser el más fuerte que yo podría padecer. Claramente Jasper erró en sus predicciones: este dolor era el más profundo y potente que nadie nunca podrá llegar a sentir. Dolor que no estoy dispuesto a revivir.

**Amor de padres**

-¿Bella?- después de tranquilizarme un poco, decidí llamarla. Necesitaba aunque sea escuchar su voz, que era el alivio de todos mis pesares.

-¡Edward! ¡Tendría que castigarte con mi indiferencia, dejaste de llamarme, y no me avisaste que ibas de caza...!- la escuché algo sentida y furiosa a la vez, pero su voz sonaba como un bálsamo

-Perdóname cariño, pero fue algo improvisada nuestra salida-

-¿Improvisada?¿ocurrió algo?- ella era perspicaz, rara vez se le escapaba algo, pero no le podía contar por teléfono lo que había pasado

-Nada preocupante, ya te lo contaré estando allá-

-¿Cuándo llegas?-

-Mañana al atardecer, ¿Renée ya se marchó?-

-Mañana por la mañana sale su vuelo. La dejaré en el aeropuerto y luego me voy a la universidad...- y ahí siguió relatándome lo que había hecho con su madre en esos días, y de cómo se estaba adecuando a su nuevo rimo de vida universitaria. Adoré el sonido de su voz, pero en ese momento me costaba conformarme con eso, pero sólo hasta mañana.

-¿Le contarás lo que ocurrió hoy?- preguntó Esme

-Sí, si se lo oculto será para peor-

-Siempre le voy a estar agradecida a esa chica por rescatarte- sonreí, pues ella tenía razón: Bella me había rescatado aquella vez, y lo había vuelto a hacer hoy.

-Creo que tendré que ir de caza, me siento algo débil-

-Te acompañaremos-

-Gracias mamá-

Me relajó un poco el correr por entre el bosque, con mis padres. Faltaba poco para ver a mi amada, pero esta vez me costaría separarme de ella. Quizás, no sea bueno seguir esperando, ¿qué otro recuerdo podría ponerme o ponernos en peligro? Quise hablarlo con mis padres

-Carlisle, Esme, creo que no soportaré estar por más tiempo separado de Bella, no después de lo que recordé...-

-¿Y qué has pensado?-

-Habíamos planeado postergar el matrimonio por un tiempo, ya saben, pero creo que ahora no hay más peligro, ¿no?-

-Bueno, espero de verdad que no, pero estaremos al tanto, siempre- aseguró mi padre

-Se los agradezco. Han sido mi gran apoyo. Les agradezco que hayan aceptado tan bien mi relación con Bella, pese a todo...-

-Hijo, tu siempre tomas las decisiones adecuadas, además, Bella ya es parte de la familia. Me siento feliz de que la hayas elegido como tu futura esposa, Edward- los ojos de mi madre brillaban con intensidad cuando hablaba de Bella –y si ya están pensando en matrimonio, hay cosas que tengo que coordinar con Renée por lo de la boda...-

-Sí, este, ayer hablaron de eso, y para ella es algo prematuro lo de la boda, pero según lo que me dijo Bella, se sentía conforme y también estaba segura de que ese momento llegaría más temprano que tarde-

-Carlisle, ¿por qué no le hacemos una visita a Renée en Florida?... ya sabes, hay tanto que hablar...-

-Este... mamá... digo, estoy feliz de que quieras participar en ello con Renée, pero hay un par de detalles...-

-¿Detalles Edward?-

-Si, bueno... debemos hablar con Charly primero... convencerlo en verdad...-

-Oh, Charly estará feliz hijo-

-No lo sé mamá...-

-Mira, mañana habla con Bella y pónganse de acuerdo de decírselo a Charly de una vez, para que nosotras podamos comenzar a organizar todo...- vaya, si ese entusiasmo desbordante demostraba mi madre, ya quería ver a Alice con todo ello.

Cuando regresamos a casa, mis hermanos estaban allí, y Alice les había puesto al corriente de todo lo que me había pasado. Les aseguré que estaba bien. Rápidamente fui hasta mi cuarto a empacar algo de ropa para mi viaje.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- como siempre, Tanya, muy típico de ella, sorprendiéndome en mi dormitorio. No había olvidado lo que ella le había dicho a Bella, o más bien como se lo había dicho

-Que quieres Tanya- dije, sin dejar de guardar mi ropa en la valija

-No quiero marcharme sabiendo que estas molesto conmigo-

-¿Molesto? Estoy realmente enfadado contigo-

-Por lo mismo, no quiero irme así, perdona mi comportamiento pasado. Pero te quiero, y odié verte así por culpa...-

-Por culpa de nadie, Tanya-

-Tienes razón. Pero ahora estas mejor, eso era lo único que yo deseaba, verte repuesto- sus pensamientos eran sinceros. Yo prefería que se fuera en paz, y que se alejara de Bella.

-Está bien Tanya, no hay rencores- le dije

-Gracias Edward. ¿Te puedo dar un abrazo?-

-Por qué no...- enseguida se acercó a mí, y me abrazó

-Te extrañaré Edward, y recuerda ir a casa a vernos- dijo, luego besó una de mis mejillas, y salió rápidamente de mi cuarto. De alguna manera, ella me había ayudado en un principio cuando todos querían ocultarme parajes importantes de mi vida. Ella confió en mi cordura, la que es ese momento se hallaba al filo de la locura. Solo el saber la realidad de mi vida me salvó.

Bien, terminé de empacar y decidí guardar enseguida la maleta en el coche, pues decidí viajar en coche, nada de esperar vuelos, ni nada de eso.

-¿Te irás en coche?¿estás loco? – inquirió Alice

-Claro, ¿cuál es el problema Alice? Este carro alcanza altas velocidades, así que llegaré a tiempo-

-¿Es que piensas atravesar el país en vehículo?-

-¿Hay problemas con el sol mañana Alice? Es otoño en casi todo el país, además, sabré esquivar al astro rey. Le dije a Bella que mañana al atardecer estaría allí, así que... -

-Está bien. Ah!, y agradécele a Bella la propuesta, dile que acepto con gusto...- me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, luego entró a la casa. Eso no lo entendí, ni siquiera en sus pensamientos. No importa. Entré a despedirme de la familia, y les dije que no tenía claro cuando regresaría, pero que los estaría llamando. Aunque se supone que ahora no hay nada que temer, se supone.

Por fin, después de más de diez horas de viaje, llegué a mi destino. Fui directamente hasta el edificio, entré, y justo en ese momento, me percaté del olor. El olor de aquel hombre-animal que me descompone. Me quedé ahí, de pié, barajando las posibilidades: quedarme ahí abajo hasta que él saliera (porque no sé si el instinto o lo potente de su efluvio me hacía estar seguro que él seguía ahí), o largarme, o ir y encarar frente a ella a Jacob, decirle que se largara de una vez, en tonos poco caballerescos... Justo ahora, que lo que necesitaba yo era estrechar a Bella entre mis brazos, después de todo lo que pasé esos últimos días. Tener que esperar justo en ese momento, me exasperaba en verdad. Bien, decidí subir por las escaleras, calmadamente. Me debatía entre la idea de espiar o no esa charla... de todas formas, Bella me contaría lo que hablaron, supongo, pero omitiría detalles. Y yo lo quería saber todo. Me quedaría justo detrás de la puerta de servicio de la escalera escuchando. Ya estaba decidido. Llegué hasta el cuarto piso, y me concentré en encontrar las voces que buscaba.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola pequeñas: antes que todo, a las nenas que estaban siguiendo esta historia, quería pedirles mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Pero ahora prometo hacer la actualización semanal de esta historia. **

**A las que comenzaron a leer por primera vez, pues bienvenidas, y ya saben, sus comentarios los espero y los agradesco de todo corazón.**

**Entonces...¡A leer se ha dicho! Besos a todas =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Pasado, presente, futuro<strong>

-Jacob, no hagas esto más difícil para mí, por favor- la voz de Bella era como de quien se siente agotada después de mucho discutir.

-Bella, cuando me besaste, admitiste que me amabas... larguémonos de aquí, como lo haríamos antes que ese maldito chupasangre regresara, te abandonó, ¿lo recuerdas?- la mente de Jacob recordó cómo había sufrido Bella por mi culpa: un alma en pena, más muerta que viva, hundida en un abismo de sufrimiento por mi partida. Entendía esos sentimientos, pues yo me había sentido mil veces peor.

-¡Pues no, no lo recuerdo ya! Y aquel día en el claro no admití nada Jake, o nada de lo que tú pretendes... existen diferentes tipos de amores, y lo que yo siento por ti, es totalmente diferente a lo que siento por Edward...- le dijo Bella en tono duro, hosco

-¡Vale! Entiendo que lo puedas amar más que a mí, y sabré vivir con eso, haré que lo olvides-

-Jacob, si regresaste para insistir con esa idea, pues desde ya te digo que no sacarás nada-

-¿A qué le tienes miedo?¿a su sufrimiento?¿a lastimarlo? Estás con él por pura lástima...- terminó diciendo con los dientes apretados de pura ira.

-¡Cállate Jacob y deja de decir estupideces!- ahora quien estaba realmente enfadada era ella, pues dijo eso casi en un grito

-¡¿Dime entonces Bella, a qué diablos le tienes tanto miedo?-

-Te lo diré: a estar lejos de él, a que se dé cuenta que en verdad no me ama, y estuvo a punto de pasar después que perdió su memoria, y estuve dispuesta a asumirlo, mientras él estuviese bien, pero a pesar de eso, a pesar de que recuerda muy poco, él me ama, y yo a él. No concibo mi vida sin Edward- dijo ella, mientras la tranquilidad volvía a envolver sus palabras

-En cualquier momento te puede matar...-

-¡Basta!-

-¡Es la verdad, en cualquier momento puede desear tu sangre por sobre tu vida, su sed por sobre tu amor...-

-Tú también podrías hacerme daño en cualquier momento, sin ser consciente de ello, y lo sabes- eso no pasaría jamás, yo mismo lo evitaría.

-No es lo mismo. Él ni siquiera puede acercarse a ti, tocarte o besarte como yo lo haría Bella...-

-Eso no es verdad... él y yo nos pertenecemos...- dijo en un susurro

-¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso, Bella?- la voz de Jacob se tensó, interpretando lo que Bella le decía, pero ella enseguida le interrumpió y le dijo con voz tranquila:

-Qué te hicieron Jake, tú no eres así, tú no eres mi Jake...-

-No me convenzo de que no tenga una oportunidad contigo, después de que estuvimos tan cerca...-

-Lo siento, pero mi amistad es todo lo que te puedo ofrecer. El amor que se tienen dos amigos o dos hermanos, es todo. No esperes nada más de mí, Jacob-

-Estaré insistiendo Bella, y ante cualquier caída de ese... te apartaré de él. El hecho de que no te casaras ni insistieras en transformarte en uno de ellos, para mí es una esperanza-

-Comienza a deshacerte de esas esperanzas Jake, el momento de mi boda y de mi transformación está cerca...-

-¡No lo permitiré!- gritó Jacob con desesperación. Debía estar atento, ese chucho podría perder el control y dañarla

-Vete de una vez Jacob. Y no regreses, no te hagas más daño, ni me lo hagas a mí, te lo suplico-

-Me largo, pero ya sabes, estaré al pendiente...- sentí sus pasos sobre la alfombra del apartamento, abrió la puerta, y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia el fondo, directo al elevador. Éste se abrió, Jacob se montó en él, y descendió. Desde el apartamento, sentí que Bella lloraba... ¿debía dejarla sola, hasta que se tranquilizara? Aunque yo lo único que quería era correr hasta ella, y cobijarla en mi brazos para sentirla. La necesitaba. Abrí la puerta de mi escondite, y me dirigí al apartamento... demonios, podía sentir desde ahí el olor de ese... ¡apestaba! Pero eso no era lo importante ahora. Quedé frente a la puerta, y seguía oyendo el llanto de Bella. Busqué en mis bolsillos las llaves... maldición, no las traía. Golpeé levemente un par de veces, pero ella no fue a abrir. Volví a golpear con algo más de insistencia. Juraría que Bella se estaba debatiendo entre abrir o ir a echarse a llorar a su cama. De seguro, si no le decía que era yo, no me abriría.

-¿Bella?- enseguida la sentí correr hasta la puerta. Al abrir y verme ahí, se arrojó a mis brazos sin dejar de llorar.

-Te... extrañé... mucho...- decía entre sollozos.

-Y yo a ti- ...era un alivio volver a sentirla, aunque estuviese llorando por culpa de Jacob, o por Jacob...

-¿No... me... vas... a... preguntar...?-

-¿Por qué lloras? Lo sé. Escuché parte de tu conversación con Jacob...-

-¿Y por qué no...?-

-Tenía que dejarlos hablar-

-¿Estas enfadado?-

-No amor. Me molesta que hayas quedado así...-

-Él no es el mismo de siempre, alguien le hizo algo...- ¿por qué insistía con esa teoría, de que alguien le había miedo ideas en la cabeza?

-No lo sé, ¿desde hace cuánto estaba aquí?-

-Fui a dejar a mamá al aeropuerto cerca de las diez, cuando regresé una hora después, él me estaba esperando... me alegró mucho verle... comenzamos a hablar de lo de siempre- ¿lo de siempre? –pero luego cambió el tono de la conversación... y todo terminó hostil, muy ajeno a lo que es él en verdad...-

-Vaya...- no sabía qué más comentar. Sentía tanta desesperación por verla después de todo lo que me pasó, por hacerle el amor a penas cruzara esa puerta, y hacerla mía una vez más... pero la visita de Jacob había tirado por tierra todos esos deseos, por dejar a Bella en ese estado e impregnada de su apestoso olor.

-Estas molesto, verdad- dijo, después de un buen rato de silencio, durante el cual ella se calmó

-No, es sólo...-

-¿Qué?-

-Perdona amor, pero me cuesta soportarlo: hueles horrible... ¿por qué no te das una ducha?, yo mientras reservo algo en un restaurante para que cenes allí, ¿te parece?- creo que los humanos solían relajarse con una ducha caliente, y la cena fuera de casa, era solo para dejar que el ambiente cambiara de olor. Era suficiente de Jacob.

-Está bien. No tardo- dijo con su tono algo cabizbajo

-¿Bella?- se dio la vuelta hacia donde yo estaba, y enseguida me puse frete a ella. Acuné su rostro en mis manos, y llevé mis labios hasta los de ella. El sabor de sus labios en ese momento era el reencuentro con ella, y con el presente y el futuro que construiríamos juntos, pese a los obstáculos que se nos pudieran presentar. La amaba como un loco, lo constaté con el recuerdo de su pérdida.

-Te amo- susurró sin apartarse de mis labios. Durante un rato, me perdí en la profundidad de sus ojos, agradecido de esta nueva oportunidad que la vida me daba junto a ella.

Hice reservaciones en un lugar no muy lejos de allí. Nos fuimos caminando con calma, abrazados, disfrutando ahora del reencuentro.

-Entonces Renée no se opone al matrimonio...- señalé, mientras ella degustaba su plato de pastas y mi plato de mariscos se hallaba intacto

-No se opondría nunca, menos si me ve tan decidida-

-Me alegro, porque creo que es momento de poner una fecha definitiva, me urge unirme a ti de una vez por todas- dije, mirando intensamente a sus ojos. El latido de su corazón se aceleró un poco, mientras que su rostro estaba ruborizado.

-Si quieres, podemos irnos ahora mismo hasta Las Vegas, era lo que habíamos planeado desde un principio...- sonreí ante su prisa

-No quiero tener problemas con mi madre, ni con mi hermana, ni menos con tu madre. Así que lo haremos como corresponde. Además, tenemos pendiente a Charly...-

-¡Oh, Dios!-

-No te preocupes, seré yo quien hable con él, y si es necesario le pediré a Carlisle que me acompañe, para hacerlo más formal-

-Eso era formal en el siglo dieciocho... Ok. Veamos... ¿dos meses?-

-¿Dos meses?...¿y tus clases?-

-Congelaré, no hay problema con ello...-

-¿No hay problema? Me harás el trabajo de la pedida de mano más difícil si le dices a Charly que vas a congelar tus estudios para casarte- repuse

-Soy mayor de edad, no puede oponerse a mis decisiones- dijo firmemente. Asaltó mi mente una importante duda

-Ok, ok, ya discutiremos eso, pero dime una cosa, ¿la fecha del matrimonio lleva implícita también la fecha de tu transformación?-

-Mmmm- puso su dedo índice en la cien, mientras pensaba –No- eso me hizo sonreír. Yo ya sabía el motivo que la estaba orillando a aplazar la fecha: sus hormonas. Pese a que yo había cedido, sin saberlo y con el mayor de los gustos, ante su petición de tener relaciones siendo ella humana y antes del matrimonio. Quizás también era por miedo. Ella sabía del proceso, y todo lo que aquello implicaba, dejar a sus padres, sus amigos, y prácticamente desaparecer. Así que no la presionaría. Hablamos del lugar, los invitados y sobre nuestra estricta postura que fuera algo más bien íntimo. No transaríamos con eso. Cuando vi que acabó con su postre, le propuse que nos fuéramos

-Pero tu plato y tu postre siguen intactos...- bromeó –¿cómo te vas a ir sin probar bocado? quizás desees pedir otro plato...-

-La verdad- dije, mirándola un vez más con intensidad –hay algo más que deseo con fervor...- enseguida, ella misma pidió la cuenta, pagamos y salimos rápido del lugar.

No esperé llegar hasta el cuarto. Ya desde la puerta de entrada al departamento, comencé a deshacerme de su ropa, mientras la besaba con desenfreno. Ella hacía lo mismo con la mía, dejándola tirada por nuestro camino. Cuando al fin la tuve desnuda sobre la cama, me di el tiempo de recorrerla completamente con mis labios, estremeciéndose con cada caricia mía. Sentir la calidez y el aroma de su cuerpo era estar en el mismísimo paraíso. Nuestros cuerpos se conocían el uno al otro, y ambos se movían en perfecta simetría, dejando al amor, al placer, al deseo y la necesidad apoderarse de ellos. Su esencia me embriagaba y me hacía sentir vivo, porque sentir su cuerpo unido al mío, y sus labio susurrar mi nombre una y otra vez, significaba ahora más que antes. Significaba que el más doloroso de mis recuerdos, no era más que eso, un recuerdo, y el dolor que soporté, había valido la pena, solo por el hecho de volver a tenerla una vez más entre mis brazos, mía. Sólo mía.

**Sí Charly, Bella y yo nos vamos a casar.**

-Me hablaste de que algo había ocurrido durante la semana, ¿qué fue?-

-No sé si valga la pena contártelo, la verdad- se puso frente a mí, y me observó con toda la seriedad con que fue capaz. Eso significaba que se lo tendría que contar –Está bien: tuve otro proceso de remembranza dolorosa-

-¿Dé que se trató?- la seriedad se esfumó, dejando espacio sólo a la preocupación

-Cuando te abandoné- odiaba volver a repetir semejante absurdo aunque sea en mi recuerdo –y todo lo que pasó después, incluido el creerte muerta y tu viaje a Volterra-

-Oh...- dijo, agachando la cabeza. También le dolía recordarlo.

-Y no te daré más detalles de eso. Confórmate con lo que acabo de contarte-

-Juraste que no volvería a pasar- susurró, ocultando sus ojos de los míos.

-Y te lo vuelvo a jurar, no te dejaré a menos que me lo pidas- le aseguré.

-Eso ya me lo habías jurado... pero rompiste tu promesa...-

-A qué te refieres-

-El día que perdiste la memoria...- claro, el día que se besó con Jacob, y según lo que me había contado Tanya, yo le pedí a Bella que intentara ser feliz con Jacob, estaba dispuesto a apartarme. Quizás, cuando ella me contó sobre el altercado, me costaba entender mi postura de dejar que la mujer que amo se vaya con otro, pero ahora que recordé cuando le abandoné, y vi que encontró sustento en Jacob, saber que Bella podría amar a Jacob y saber que, aunque me doliera en extremo, él podía darle cosas que yo no y eso significaba que ella también podía ser feliz con él. Si aquel día no hubiese llamado, quizás ellos serían felices ahora...

-Sólo ponte en mi lugar Bella, quizás en ese momento no fue fácil para mí. Si supiera que sería aún más feliz con Jacob, yo daría un paso al costado...-

-¡Pues no sería más feliz con Jacob!- gritó –Soy feliz contigo, y seré feliz contigo por el resto de mi vida, por toda la eternidad. El amor que siento por ti ni siquiera lo alcanzo a dimensionar, así que deja de decir que yo podría ser feliz con él- concluyó. Vaya, estaba enojada en serio... y fue peor cuando vio que las comisuras de mis labios se levantaron -¡¿qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso?-

-¡Tú!- me acerqué a ella lo que más pude, y deslicé mis labios por su maravilloso cuello desnudo –pues yo también te amo de una manera incomprensible- dije, susurrando en su oído –y no dejaré que ni nada ni nadie te aparte de mí, te lo juro- aferró sus manos a mi cuello y mi cabello, y me besó con desenfreno.

Estuve una semana con ella en Boston, sin interferir en su vida estudiantil. Yo había recibido una oferta para dictar clases en Berklee, una prestigiosa escuela de música en Boston. También me habían aceptado en la escuela de medicina en Harvard para continuar con la especialización de psiquiatría.

-Cualquiera de las dos opciones es estupenda: la escuela de música o continuar con estudios de medicina- me comentó Bella. Yo aún estaba algo indeciso -¿o piensas seguir como estudiante de preparatoria toda tu vida?- bromeó

-Claro que no, menos si pretendo sentar cabeza con lo del matrimonio. Además, tengo que ir pensando en cómo mantenerte-

-Seré una mujer independiente económicamente hablando...-

-Nada de casarnos con separación de bienes. Lo tuyo en mío y viceversa, y no quiero discutir sobre esto ni ahora ni en un futuro- le dije seriamente adelantándome a sus protestas sobre ello, pero en vez de eso, vi que comenzó a sonreír, a punto de estallar en una fuerte risa -¿De qué te ríes?-

-¡Pues de ti!- y su carcajada estalló, haciendo estallar la mía también

-¡Ya verás humana!- y a toda velocidad, la tomé por la cintura, arrojándola sobre el sillón para atacarla con cosquillas

-¡Basta Edward!¡Por favor!- rogaba para que me detuviese. Era increíble esa mujer. Pasamos el resto de tarde en esos jueguitos. Verla así, tan feliz era como un premio, del cual no sé si era merecedor.

Y el que no sabía si yo era merecedor de su hija, era Charly. Habíamos arribado a Forks hace sólo unas cuantas horas. La dejé en su casa, y le dije que hablaría con mi padre para que me acompañase a hablar con Charly sobre la boda. Insistió en que no era necesario que viniera con mi padre, pero yo me sentiría más seguro con él ahí, pues Charly esperaría la resolución de mi padre sobre mi "salud mental". La visita a su casa la haríamos al otro día, después de su almuerzo.

Carlisle no tuvo problema alguno en acompañarme, mientras claro, recibía las burlas correspondientes de mis hermanos. Alice no hacía más que sonreír de oreja a oreja al igual que Esme, y Rosalie... bueno, ella no saltaba de dicha, pero se alegraba por mí.

-¿De verdad no quieren que los acompañe?- preguntó mi madre

-No Esme...- comencé a decir, pero en breve me interrumpió

-Pero quizás sea de ayuda para Bella ver una imagen femenina allí... déjame acompañarlos, por favor, por ella...- la miré con ojos entrecerrados, dudando. Luego miré a mi padre: _"Te convencerá de todos modos..." _pensó para mí.

-Bien mamá, como quieras. Ahora debemos irnos- dije. Me urgía hacer pronto esa petición de mano, estaba ansioso... ¿o nervioso? No, no podía estar nervioso. Como sea, con o sin el consentimiento de Charly, me casaría con Bella de todas formas. Además, esta no era estrictamente una petición formal de mano, sino más bien darle a conocer una decisión de la que Bella y yo estábamos seguros. Telefoneé a mi novia, para avisarle que íbamos de camino. La escuché nerviosa, así que le pedí que se calmara, contándole que Esme había insistido en acompañarnos precisamente para apoyarla a ella.

Charly ya sabía de mi visita, pero lo que sí le sorprendió fue ver a mis padres acompañándome

-¡Doctor Cullen, Esme, bienvenidos... este, Bells no me dijo que vendrían...-

-Si, nuestra visita fue decisión de último minuto, espero que no te moleste-

-Para nada doctor. Por favor, adelante, pónganse cómodos. ¿Les ofrezco algo?-

-Eres muy amable Charly, pero estamos bien así- contestó mi madre. Bella y yo fuimos espectadores durante un buen rato de la amena charla que mis padres y Charly mantenían sobre la vida en Forks, mi salud y lo orgulloso que Charly se sentía de que Bella ya cursara la universidad. Por supuesto, mi novia estaba sentada junto a su padre, quien la mantenía cogida de una mano, más pálida que de costumbre producto de los nervios. Dejé pasar varios momentos que hubiesen sido ideales para de una vez contarle a Charly sobre nuestros planes de boda con Bella. Debía hacerlo luego, pues mi amada estaba a portas de un colapso nervioso, vaticiné. Hasta que por fin se dio la oportunidad de hablar

-¿Y qué hay de ti Edward, ya tienes planes?-

-Por supuesto Charly, y es precisamente de uno de mis planes de los que te quiero hablar- la amabilidad del rostro de Charly desapareció, tornándose ahora rígido y serio

-A que te refieres Edward- en sus pensamientos se disparaban una serie de teoría, ninguna acertada por cierto

-Verás Charly- me concentré para buscar y elegir las mejores palabras –pese a todo lo que ha pasado, hay una sola cosa que no he olvidado, y es lo que siento por Bella. Me está costando más de lo normal el estar separado de ella, por lo que...-

-¿Se van a casar?- dijo absolutamente sorprendido. Ya veía yo de quien había sacado Bella su perspicacia

-Si Charly. Le pedí a Bella que se casara conmigo, y ella aceptó- afirmé con toda la serenidad que me fue posible, mientras observaba a Bella dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Pero...pero... ¿no crees que se están apresurando?- dijo ahora con tono de desaprobación -¿O hay algún motivo por el que estén tan apurados?- dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Bella,

-Si estás pensando que estoy embarazada, pues no lo estoy papá- y era precisamente lo que Charly estaba pensando. Siguió dirigiéndose a su hija, sin salir del asombro:

-Acabas de entrar a la universidad y Edward acaba de tener ese accidente...- _"que lo dejó mal de la cabeza"_, pensó Charly, terminando la frase en su mente

-El matrimonio no intervendrá en sus estudios, te lo aseguro- le dije –además, yo estoy prácticamente repuesto del accidente. Retomaré mis estudios a comienzos del próximo semestre. Y lo más importante, es que amo a tu hija y ella me ama a mí. Queremos estar juntos- aseguré

-¿Está del todo recuperado?- interpeló Charly ahora a mi padre

-Si Charly. La mayoría de los recuerdos de Edward, o los más importantes y trascendentales han ido acomodando en su cabeza, según los profesionales que controlan su proceso de recuperación. Puede hacer su vida con completa normalidad-

-Pero tu opinión sobre esto...- _"Definitivamente al chico se le zafó un tornillo" _pensaba Charly mientras hablaba con mi padre, cosa que me hacía reír, pues quizás sea verdad: su hija me traía de cabeza.

-Edward es maduro y generalmente toma decisiones después de haberlas meditado mucho. No es alguien que actúe a tontas y a locas, por el contrario. Y por lo mismo, confiamos en él y en sus decisiones. Además, Edward entrará a la escuela de medicina en Harvard, por lo que estarán viviendo juntos en Boston. Sería bueno que se fueran juntos, de la manera que es debido, ¿no lo crees?- ¡Vaya! Difícil era que yo encontrase una mejor defensa que la de mi padre.

-Además- intervino mi madre –Bella ya es parte de nuestra familia. La queremos mucho, y mi hijo no podía encontrar a alguien mejor que ella-

-Pero... ¿Y Renée...? A ella no le va a gustar nada esto del...-

-Papá, ya he hablado con Renée sobre nuestros planes, aunque cuando se lo conté, no había fecha aún...-

-¿Ya tiene fecha?-

-Terminado el primer semestre de clases para Bella, para no interferir. No nos hemos puesto de acuerdo aún en el día exacto, no queríamos hacerlo antes de hablar contigo-

-¿Estás segura de lo que quieres hacer?-

-Si papá- padre e hija se miraron un largo rato en silencio. Charly estaba aguantando valientemente que por sus ojos se derramaran lágrimas de pena, pues su hija que para él seguía siendo una bebita, ahora se convertiría en toda una mujer. Lentamente, levantó una de sus manos, y la depositó sobre su mejilla, cosa que hizo que Bella soltara una lágrima de emoción.

-Mi Bells... Deseo que seas muy feliz hija- enseguida Bella se echó sobre los brazos de su padre

-Te quiero papá- después de su abrazo, Charly en un gesto que a todos sorprendió, se dirigió hasta mí, y también, como un padre, me estrechó en un abrazo

-Hazla feliz, muchacho- me dijo

-Viviré para ello, Charly- prometí. Luego Carlise y Esme abrazaron a Bella, para luego ella llegar a mis brazos, ya más tranquila. Y feliz.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola nenas, aqui les dejo actualizacion para que lean y comenten, si? Espero sus palabras al final del capitulo, si? Besos a todas y gracias de antemano**

**Wow... quedó largo el capi... espero que se den animo de leer... jajaja  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Humanos, licántropos y vampiros<em> **

Mis hermanos llegaron hasta la casa de mi novia, e invitaron a Charly a nuestra casa a ver el partido por televisión "con mucha carne y mucha cerveza, sólo para hombres, claro", a lo que Charly aceptó con un "¡Por qué no!" Así que mis hermanos, mi padre, Charly y yo nos fuimos a casa, dejando a las mujeres en "sus asuntos". Así pasamos el resto de sábado, en una muy amena tarde de hombres. El domingo pasó rápido, pues Bella tenía que regresar a Boston, y por supuesto yo la acompañaría, además pasaríamos por Florida para hablar con su madre, a pesar que el mismo día después de hablar con Charly, habló por teléfono con su madre, contándole la noticia. Ella "exigió" que fuésemos, para celebrar como corresponde. Así que estuvimos con ella el domingo por la noche, y el lunes a primera hora tomamos vuelo hasta Boston, pues Bella tenía clases desde las dos de la tarde.

-¿Feliz?- le pregunté al llegar al apartamento –Por fin conseguiste que me casara contigo...-

-Si, soy muy feliz- dijo mientras me abrazaba y recortaba su cabeza sobre mi pecho

-Bien señorita felicidad, es hora que te marches a tus clases-

-Es cierto- comenzó a recoger los libros que debía llegar, yo tomé las llaves que estaban sobre una mesita, y se las entregué-

-No es necesario que me pases tu auto...-

-"Nuestro" auto, y si es necesario, ¿o pretendes atravesar la ciudad a pie?-

-Puedes ir a dejarme y a buscarme-

-Podría, si el sol no refulgiera con tanta insistencia...-

-Bien- las tomó de mala gana, y luego me besó –Cerca de las seis estaré de regreso-

Aproveché el día para ver los movimientos bancarios por internet, además de buscar un buen lugar en donde llevar a mi futura esposa de luna de miel... futura esposa... vaya, me gustaba como se oía. También acepté la solicitud para dar cursos de interpretación musical en piano en la escuela de música, además de seguir la especialidad de psiquiatría sobre la que había leído hace unas semanas. Un golpe en la puerta me distrajo. Era una chica, lo supe por sus pensamientos. Abrí y tal como lo vaticiné:

-Disculpa, aquí vive...- dijo, mientras miraba una hoja que traía en sus manos, y al levantarla, me quedó mirando sin articular palabra, sólo oí el sonido de su mente: _"¡Santo Dios, cuando fue que comenzaron a caer los ángeles del cielo...!" _

-¿Sí?- dije, para sacarla de su ensueño

-Oh!... pe... pe... perdona. Este, ¿a qué venía?...ah, si... ¿Bella vive aquí?- dijo finalmente, con mucha dificultad

-Sí, es aquí- le contesté con mucha amabilidad, mientras ella seguía mirándome embobada y pensando, a mi juicio, tonterías: _"Yo espero que sea el hermano de Bella, porque lo quiero para mí...¡Qué apuesto es! Y sus ojos..."_

-Supongo que no se encuentra, verdad- dijo cuando volvió a reaccionar

-Así es, aún no ha regresado-

-¡Demonios!-

-¿Perdona?-

-Oh, es que no fui a nuestra última clase, y tenemos que preparar un informe, y no hemos hecho prácticamente nada...-

-¿Eres su compañera entonces?- _"Estúpida, como no me presenté primero..."_

-Si, me llamo Alice Brandom-

-Que tal, soy Edward Cullen- y decidí dejar en claro de inmediato que no era hermano de Bella –y soy el novio de Bella- _"¿Novio? Vaya suerte de Bella... bueno... ¿tendrá el un hermano para mí?"_

-Este... por qué no la esperas. Dijo que regresaría cerca de las seis, y ya casi es la hora...-

-Gracias- la hice pasar y se sentó en un sillón, observando el apartamento –es muy lindo lugar

-Lo es- claro que lo era si estaba lleno de mi Bella –Así que estudiante de ciencias también-

-Si... aunque mi sueño era otro...- su imaginación se volcó a un montón de cuadernos manuscritos, con historias, cuantos y poemas que ella misma escribía. Enseguida apareció en su cabeza, la figura de un hombre que supuse su padre, quien la obligó a estudiar "al menos" bachillerato en ciencias, y nada de esas estupideces de cuentecitos que no "otorgan estabilidad económica". Lamenté oír eso en su cabeza.

-Los sueños se cumplen tarde o temprano, es solo cuestión de perseverancia y paciencia-

-Mis sueños los encerraron todos en un baúl atado con cadenas y los lanzaron al fondo del mar, de donde yo no los podré sacar...- el solo uso de esa metáfora, me hizo creer que ella era buena con sus escritos... –Así que debo conformarme con esto. Conocer a amigas como Bella me hará más llevadera la tortura... espero- sus pensamientos hacia mi novia eran amablemente sinceros. Ella podría ser una buena amiga para mi chica. En eso, sentí girar la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, y enseguida sentí la esencia de mi amada. Cuando entró, le sorprendió vernos a su amiga Alice y a mi sentados en la sala.

-¡Vaya!, ¿no nos juntaríamos en biblioteca al almuerzo?- dijo Bella a su compañera

-Bella, perdona, te juro que falté por algo importante- me puse de pié, en lo que ella se acercaba hasta mí

-Alice y yo hemos estado hablando mientras te esperábamos- le conté

-Veo que conociste a mi novio- apostaría mi cabeza que ella había usado el término "novio" para dejar en claro quién era yo, como también lo hice hace algún rato atrás. Sin dudas.

-Si...- alcanzó a responder Alice

-Bien señoritas, las dejo para que preparen su informe. Yo voy de salida a comprar algo para la cena, ¿te quedas Alice?-

-Me encantaría... pero no quiero importunar...-

-¡Claro que no!- dijo Bella, abrazándola por los hombros

-Bien, no se diga más. Regreso pronto entonces... ¿comida italiana?-

-¡Por favor!- contestó Bella. Le besé en la frente, tomé las llaves del coche y salí. Estaba contento que Bella hubiese encontrado una buena amiga. Eso evitaría que se sintiera sola cuando yo no puedo estar aquí con ella. La aparición de Alice me hizo sentir aliviado... espero que mi hermana Alice no sienta envidia de esta nueva Alice que apareció en la vida de mi novia.

Me tomé el tiempo, y decidí recorrer la ciudad para darle tiempo a las chicas de trabajar sin "distractores". Decidí dar una vuelta por la bahía. Era un excelente escenario al atardecer, realmente hermoso. Tendría que venir con Bella un día. Aparqué ahí de frente al mar, y me puse a dar un vistazo a la gente alrededor: la mayoría eran parejas de enamorados o familias paseando por el lugar. Enseguida me percaté de la voz mental de alguien... ¿qué se dirigía a mí?:

_-"Pensé que no llegarías, pero veo que tu hermana es buena"-_ dirigí mi vista hacia el lugar de donde procedía esa voz, y me encontré con un chico de características similares a las de Jacob. Enseguida supuse que era alguien de la tribu de los Quileutes –"_Preferiría hablar contigo al aire libre_"- saqué las llaves del contacto, y bajé del carro. Me acerqué con cautela hasta él. No lo recordaba. No sabía con exactitud quien era.

-Tranquilo, vengo en son de paz... bueno, tenemos un tratado de paz...-

-Perdona, concluyo quien eres, por como vistes, como hueles y lo que piensas, pero exactamente...-

-Sam, mi nombre es Sam, y soy el líder de la manada- claro, lo vi al mando de los lobos el día que perdí la memoria

-Ya veo... dime para qué me buscas-

-Bien, se trata de Jacob- enseguida me tensé

-Qué pasó ahora con él-

-Verás, él se marchó luego de la batalla, por líos de faldas y triángulos amorosos, me entiendes no- afirmé con la cabeza –regresó hace unas semanas, comportándose de manera extraña...- recordé lo que Bella me comentó acerca de actuar de Jacob y su teoría de que alguien le había metido cosas en la cabeza...-

-Sí, él me buscó en Forks, cruzamos un par de palabras. Luego vino hasta aquí para hablar con Bella y ella me comentó algo sobre su cambio de actitud-

-Verás, él es un niño terco, huraño, pero es un buen muchacho... o lo era-

-A que te refieres-

-Las maquinaciones en su cabeza, no son propias de él... está evitándote, para que no esculques en su mente-

-¿Maquinaciones?-

-Cómo hacerte caer Edward. Como conseguir que Bella finalmente "sea suya". Lo repite todo el tiempo como un loro-

-Pero él siempre ha querido que Bella se quede con él...-

-Pero no de este modo. Te lo dije, él es un chico bueno. Cuando se fue, lo hizo para no dañar a Bella y para dejar que fuese feliz contigo. Lo sé, pues vi sus pensamientos, y eran honestos. Pero regresó, con la idea fija de llevarse a Bella-

-¿Llevársela?-

-Lejos de ti, de los de tu familia, en donde no la encuentres-

-Y cuál es tu teoría, tú le conoces mejor, y dices que esos pensamientos no son propios de él-

-No lo son. Sé que hay alguien detrás de su comportamiento, y no sé quien es, o por qué lo esconde, o lo protege, sea quien sea...-

-¿Y tienes idea de quién...?-

-Pensé que tú podías saberlo. Alguien que sea enemigo de tu familia, o tuyo, que quiera verte o verles destruidos... sé que si encontramos a "ese alguien", la actitud de Jacob cambiará. Él está dispuesto a todo, todo Edward. Así que toma esto como un aviso. Cuida de Bella y vigila las espaldas tuyas y de tu familia. Yo vigilaré a Jacob lo que más pueda. No quiero que termine dañado-

-¿Por qué haces esto?-

-Alianza de paz. La respetaré. Si están en peligro, intervenimos. Si nosotros llegásemos a estar en peligro...-

-Intervendría igualmente, Sam-

-Lo sé. Me cuesta admitirlo... pero después de todo, no son tan malos. O por lo menos ustedes...- coordinamos estar al tanto y dar aviso ante cualquier situación extraña. Yo tendría que vigilar todo el tiempo a Bella... ¿pero le contaría que hablé con Sam? ¿le contaría de que hablamos?

_**Planes de partida **_

Pasé a comprar comida italiana que me pidió Bella, y llegar pronto a casa con ella. No podría dejarla sola, en ningún momento. Menos ahora que sabía que Jacob conocía su domicilio. En ese momento, volví a escuchar mi móvil sonar: era Bella

-¡Bella, que pasa!-

-Este... Edward... llegó alguien de improviso a verme...-

-¡¿Quién Bella?- me disponía a correr a toda velocidad hasta llegar a casa, pues ya me estaba imaginando que aquella visita inesperada era...

-Este, o sea, no es una persona, son cuatro. El resto de mi grupo de trabajo llegó hasta aquí- vaya, me alivió escuchar eso –Edward, ¿estás bien?-

- Si cariño, claro. Dime que quieres-

-Que la comida ya no será para tres, sino para seis, o siete, contigo...-

-Les llevaré la comida para seis entonces-

-Te espero- dijo, luego colgó. Bien. Debería calmarme para que Bella no notara mi preocupación. Aun no sabía si decirle o no sobre mi charla con Sam. Volví a comprar, y me dirigí rápidamente hasta el apartamento. Cuando entré, los ojos de todas las mujeres allí se posaron sobre mí. Sonreí amablemente, para esconder mi preocupación. Intenté, con todas mis fuerzas no oír lo que esas chicas pensaban, pues eran cosas similares a las que Alice pensó en cuanto llegó y me vio.

-Que tal, señoritas- saludé muy caballero, y otra vez sus pensamientos se dispararon. Humanas.

-Chicas, él es Edward, mi novio- levanté la mano en señal de saludo. Luego Bella se dirigió a mí –Ellas son mis compañeras del grupo de estudio: ella es Carla Evanz, Sharon Gomez, Ana Morgan y Cristina Kohen- cada una levantaba la mano en señal de saludo también, conforme Bella las iba nombrando. Estaban como... deslumbradas. Yo solo sonreí

-Este... aquí está la comida para el grupo...-

-¿Comes con nosotros, Edward?- preguntó Alice, quien había sido la primera chica en llegar

-Lo lamento, pero como esto será una cosa de chicas, yo quedé con un viejo amigo para comer algo- dije, mientras le entregaba la comida a Bella, y ella, claro, me miraba extrañada –Así que con el permiso de las damas, voy por una chaqueta- luego, me retiré hasta el cuarto. Otra vez sonaba el móvil: Emmett

-¿Emmett?-

-Hey! Alice dijo que te vio algo preocupado, ¿está todo bien?-

-No lo sé-

-¿Has recordado algo?-

-No, no se trata de eso-

-De todas formas, Rose y yo estamos por llegar hasta el apartamento- ¡Perfecto!

-Escúchame, no entres, pues está lleno de mujeres, amigas de Bella trabajando para la universidad... ya sabes. Aparca fuera del edificio. Te espero.-

-En cinco minutos nos vemos ahí- y colgué. Enseguida, me percaté de que mi novia estaba detrás de mí

-¿Pasa algo?- me preguntó

-Emmett y Rose están por llegar. Creo que a Rose no le gustará hacer vida social con tus amigas, así que preferimos dejarlas tranquilas para que trabajen en paz-

-¿Sólo es eso?- perspicaz, claro

-Por el momento. Llámame en cuanto se vayan, para regresar, ¿si?-

-Sé que hay algo más Edward...-

-Luego hablamos cariño- dije, dándole un beso en los labios. Tomé mi chaqueta, y antes de salir del cuarto le pedí: -Bella, cualquier cosa extraña que pase, me llamas enseguida-

-Ya estoy preocupada...-

-No es para preocuparse, te lo prometo. Así que ve y termina tu trabajo. No quiero que repruebes- le sonreí, volví a besarla y salí. Al pasar por la sala, dije un "Adiós" en forma general, y salí raudo de ese mar de pensamientos impropios de señoritas hacia un tipo comprometido como yo.

Justo al salir, mis hermanos estaban llegando. Me subí a mi coche, y les pedí que me siguieran en su carro hasta un parque que había muy cerca de ahí.

-Habla Edward-

-Sam vino a advertirme-

-El perro...- comenzó a decir Rose, pero la miré, desaprobando lo que diría. Además, no era el minuto.

-Me advirtió. Dice que hay alguien detrás mío o de nuestra familia que quiera hacernos daño, y ese alguien está usando a Jacob-

-¿Jacob? Pero si él nos ayudó, fue el primero en ofrecer su ayuda cuando Victoria...-

-Lo sé. Por lo mismo Sam dice que hay alguien detrás de él. Debemos descubrir quién es. Además, Jacob se propuso alejarme de Bella, a la fuerza si es necesario-

-Jacob no le haría daño a Bella- dijo Emmett

-No es su sano juicio, si es que lo tiene. Si como dice Sam, hay alguien lavándole el cerebro... Es similar a lo que sucedió con Victoria y Riley, cuando Victoria dejó que él actuara, manipulándolo, para que Alice no lo viera... Interesante- respondió Rosalie por mí. Y tenía razón. No recordaba esa parte de la historia de mi vida, pero Carlisle me la había contado con detalle –Supongo entonces que tendremos que montar, una vez más vigilancia para Bella...-

-No estas obligada a hacerlo. Además, no es sólo Bella, sino todos nosotros, y aún más, yo soy el primer blanco- le dije

-Contarás con mi ayuda, Edward- afirmó ella -¿Has visto a Jacob?¿has visto algo en su mente?-

-No. La vez que lo vi a solas, sólo pensaba hostilidades y pesadeces en mi contra, como provocar mi enojo. Pero no vi ni maquinaciones ni a nadie fuera de él-

-¿Tanya?- soltó Emmett

-No. Tanya no me haría daño- aseguré

-Pero Irina si lo haría- dijo Rose. Eso me hizo pensar. Lo que recordaba era que ella nos consideraba traidores por la alianza con los lobos pues habían matado a su pareja, quien a su vez quería matar a Bella. La misma Tanya me contó eso...

-No es una idea tan descabellada...- admití

-Pero somos como familia- dijo Emmett

-Para ella ya no lo somos. Incluso se fue del lado de Eliazar, pues sintió que al venir él, también significaba traición- eso no lo sabía.

-¿Adelantarás tu boda?- preguntó mi hermana

-No, sería para alterar a Bella-

-Pero hay que ponerla al tanto-

-Y lo haré, pero evitaré que se altere, de cualquier manera-

-Debemos hablar con el resto de la familia, para que estén al tanto-

-Si. Llamaré ahora a Carlisle- marqué el número y le conté lo que ocurría. Mientras tanto, Rose y Emmett dieron una vuelta a los alrededores, solo por si se presentaba algo extraño. La primera en llegar fue Rosalie

-¿Alguna novedad?- pregunté

-Todo tranquilo. Ningún efluvio fuera del de los humanos ¿Qué dijo Carlisle...?- quiso saber mi hermana

-Le sorprendió lo que le dije, además de la teorías que barajamos sobre Irina. Averiguará con Eleazar y estará pendiente de lo que se ofrezca con los de la reservación- le conté.

-Edward, quiero ayudarte...-

-Lo estás haciendo, Rosalie-

-Siento... siento que debo congraciarme contigo. No sé si lo recuerdas, pero nuestra relación fue hostil desde el primer instante. He sido algo dura contigo y con Bella, pero se lo dije a ella... es pura envidia...-

-Eso también lo recuerdo: tus deseos de tener hijos, de vivir tu vida perfecta, todo se vio truncado, lo sé. No seré el más feliz viendo a Bella pasar por ese proceso y dejar que su existencia se congele, sólo por tenerla a mi lado. Pero ella ya eligió sabiendo las consecuencias de lo que le espera, y no me queda más que apoyarla y ofrecerle una existencia feliz a mi lado. Además, quiere conservarse como humana un tiempo más, eso me da alguna esperanza...-

-Lo sé. También intenté hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero veo que no lo logré. Así que debo protegerla, como ella ha protegido de nosotros. Ella ha sido fiel no sólo contigo como su pareja, sino con todos nosotros. Le debo que cuide tanto de nuestro secreto-

-Ella los quiere, como parte de su familia, incluyéndote-

-Y espero corresponderle de la misma forma Edward-

-Gracias Rose-

-Verás, creo que debemos ir por Irina. Hablaremos con Tanya y Kate, le explicaremos lo que sucede...-

-Debemos estar seguros de que es ella...-

-No te preocupes. Tengo un plan para hacerla caer...- en su mente fraguó un plan para nada descabellado. Irina y sus hermas sabían que Rose prácticamente odiaba a mi Bella. Eso la haría ponerse de lado de Irina para que le confesara su plan. No sé si es por instinto o qué, pero Rose estaba completamente segura que Irina estaba detrás de todo esto.

-Ok. Confiaré en tu instinto Rose. Comunícate con Carlisle esta noche y cuéntale del plan. Emmett, tú y yo nos largamos mañana temprano...-

-¡Debemos largarnos ya! ¿Qué esperamos?-

-Claro, solo que hay un detalle: debo hablar con Bella...- ella entendió. Hacerla entender, pedirle que no se preocupara, que estuviese al tanto, entre otras muchas cosas, me llevaría horas... Horas. Miré mi reloj y ya habían pasado más de tres horas desde que salí. Observé mi móvil para hablarle... ¡Demonios! estaba apagado. Emmett llegó al instante, por lo que coordinamos que les llamaría en cuanto dejase todo listo con Bella y ellos hablarían con el resto de la familia para contarles de nuestro plan. Yo, me fui veloz hasta el apartamento. Al entrar, me encontré con mi novia, dormida en el sillón, con un alto de libros de biología molecular y su teléfono en la mano. Había marcado mi número unas diez veces. Intenté ser lo más sutil posible al levantarla de allí y llevarla a su cama, pero con el solo contacto de mis manos, abrió los ojos con sobresalto

-Perdona, no quise despertarte-

-Te llamé... no sé cuántas veces, y tu teléfono sonaba apagado...-

-Perdona, lo debo haber apagado sin querer, o quizás se descargó...-dije, mientras la llevaba en brazos hasta la cama.

-Dime que sucede, Edward- claro, no lo había olvidado. Así que le expliqué todo, desde mi conversación con Sam hasta la plática con Rose, cosa que le sorprendió gratamente. Lo que no le pareció grato, es que yo me fuera y ella se tuviera que quedar

-¡Yo voy!- insistió

-Bella, que parte de "debes estar a salvo" no entendiste. Te quedas aquí con mi hermana Alice, además tienes deberes de estudiante. Yo me ocupo de lo demás-

-¡No!

-No tardaré. Rose se conseguirá el paradero de Irina, y seguiremos su plan. Sólo hablaremos con ella, no habrá combates, ni nada de eso...-

-Entonces por qué demonios no me quieres llevar contigo- dijo con la mandíbula tensa de rabia

-Bella, suficiente- dije, poniéndome en pie para terminar la discusión –Yo voy con Emmett y Rosalie, tú te quedas aquí con Jasper y Alice. No irás conmigo. Punto- me miró realmente furiosa, indignada como creo no haberla visto nunca. Se metió bajo la cubrecama y se tapó entera, incluso cubriendo su cabeza. Apagué la luz y salí del cuarto para dejarla descansar.

Rosalie me llamó para confirmarme que había hablado con Carlisle y que estaban al tanto de todo. También que sabía del paradero de Irina, así que iríamos directo hacia allá. Saldríamos en el vuelo de las ocho de la mañana. No encontró nada antes. Todo estaba listo. Ahora a esperar que amaneciera. Esperaba que Rosalie tuviese razón en sus presagios. En verdad lo esperaba para acabar con esto de una buena vez.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola nenas, aqui les dejo actualizacion para que lean y comenten, si? Espero sus palabras al final del capitulo, si? Besos a todas y gracias de antemano**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Traición<em>**

Hablé con mi hermana Alice, y le pedí que ella y Jasper pasaran con Bella los días que yo me ausentaría. Estuvo encantada. Le pedí expresamente que siguiera cada paso de Bella, que si no era suficiente seguirla a través de sus imágenes mentales, que lo hiciera en vivo y en directo. Aunque sufriera una pataleta.

Había llegado la hora de partir, y Bella seguía en la misma postura que la dejé anoche: tapada hasta la cabeza y sin decirme ni una palabra, y aunque yo me quedé en la sala, la hubiese escuchado decirle cualquier palabra. Decidí ir hasta el cuarto, alcancé a ver que sus pies se movían alternadamente, por lo que supuse que estaba despierta.

-Me tengo que ir- dije, muy serio. No recibí respuestas, así que supe que aquello iba a ser un monólogo -¿No me vas a decir nada?¿te quedarás así hasta que me vaya?- ... –Está bien. Lamento que te pongas así. Adiós entonces- le dije, y salí del cuarto. Dejé las llaves del coche sobre la mesa, agarré mi chaqueta, tomé la maleta, abrí la puerta para salir...

-¡¿Edward?- dijo, corriendo del cuarto hasta la puerta. Solté lo que llevaba en mis manos, y la recibí en mis brazos. Estaba llorando, claro, como no –¡No te vayas, por favor,..!-

-Cariño, no me hagas esto más difícil, te lo suplico-

-No... me... dejes... aquí...- decía entre sollozos. Me partía el alma verla así, pero no podía llevarla conmigo

-Bella, escucha: sólo tres días. Como si anduviese de caza. No habrá combates, ni luchas, ni heridos ni menos muertos. Sólo hablaremos con Irina, es todo. Te lo juro. Y si terminamos antes, pues me regreso enseguida-

-¿Estás... seguro...?-

-Completamente- dije, mientras besaba su cabello –Ahora prométeme que te comportarás, ¿si? Y ante cualquier cosa, si aparece Jacob, le avisas al instante a Alice, y si surge alguna otra complicación acá, regreso al instante. Pero por favor, no hagas estupideces, ¿si?- asintió con la cabeza –Bien. Me voy, se me hace tarde- la dejé en el piso, tomé su rostro en mis manos, y la besé con pasión, apegando su cuerpo al mío. Odiaba estas separaciones tanto como ella, pero ahora era una emergencia. Y así lo entendió.

Irina se encontraría con Rose en Minnesota, así que todos fuimos hasta allá. Accedió a esperarla antes de tomar rumbo a algún lugar, que según Alice, no tenía definido.

-Bien- dijo Rose –Dejen que hable con ella. Edward, vigila los pensamientos de Irina, y sólo ante cualquier indicio de ataque, solo si es necesario, aparecen-

-Si Irina confirmase sus planes contigo, quisiera hablar con ella..-

-Estamos aquí para confirmar los planes de Irina- como siempre, Tanya me sorprendía por la espalda, esta vez se encontraba con Kate, su hermana

-Vaya, pensé que no vendrían-dijo Rose en señal de saludo

-Estamos aquí pues no estamos de acuerdo con lo que Irina está haciendo- dijo Kate. Luego se dirigió a mí -¿Te encuentras mejor, Edward?-

-Mucho mejor Kate. Pero dime una cosa, desde cuando sabes los planes de Irina...- luego desvié mi vista hacia Tanya –Porque supongo que no tenías idea, ¿no?, o nos lo hubieses dicho-

-¡Por supuesto que les diría! No dejaría que les hiciesen daño- respondió ofendida. ¡Maldición! Lo que menos quería era ofenderla, menos después de saber lo que estaban haciendo

-Perdóname Tanya, por favor. Esto me tiene algo desconcertado- me disculpé sinceramente, _"Descuida Edward, conozco tus arranques de genio..."_ pensó en respuesta.

-Trataremos de hacerla entrar en razón. Lo intenté cuando supe que había manipulado al lobo-

-Jacob. Entonces es cierto, ella está detrás de su cambio-

-Por cierto que sí. Ella lo encontró en la frontera con Canadá. Intentó convencerlo por las buenas de aliarse con ella, pero no lo consiguió, así que lo hizo a la fuerza-

-Exactamente, que fue lo que hizo- pregunté a Kate

-Sembrar el odio en él, contra ti, contra los suyos, incluso contra Bella. Ese odio se comenzará a extender, cegándolo de sus actos...-

-¿Y cómo lo hizo?-

-Poder de convencimiento, mi querido Emmett- respondió Kate –Es una habilidad muy escondida que lleva Irina. Puedes llamarle poder de convencimiento o manipulación-

-Edward, ahora quizás no sea preciso hablar con ella...- dijo Emmett, pero le interrumpí:

-No, escucharemos por qué está haciendo esto-

-Venganza Edward. Ya sabes esa historia...- de un modo inesperado, la mismísima Irina apareció en la casa donde nos encontrábamos. Había seguido nuestro rastro, reconociendo de inmediato el de cada uno de nosotros, incluidas el de sus hermanas

-Ese maldito quería matar a la mujer que amo, y esos lobos le salvaron la vida. Les estoy en deuda de por vida...-

-¡No digas estupideces, Edward! Se aliaron a los enemigos, Laurent era uno de los nuestros...-

-Él nos traicionó primero, Irina- respondió Emmett

-Rose... como fuiste capaz de traicionarme tú también- pasando por alto lo que Emmett decía, y dirigiéndose ahora hasta mi hermana con rabia

-No es traición Irina, pero estas atacando a mi familia. Eso no lo permitiré- contestó Rose

-¿Qué hiciste con Jacob?- pregunté ya enfadado

-Lo convencí que debía luchar y vencer, es todo. De sus actos no soy responsable- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Cuáles son las consecuencias para Jacob con todo eso- exigí a Irina que me lo dijera, pero seguía esbozando su maldita sonrisa mientras que en su cabeza, no había nada más que su deseo de venganza, a cualquier precio.

-Pues... ¡no lo sé!- respondió, luego rió carcajeándose. Me dio la impresión de estar frente a alguien trastornado, fuera de todo razonamiento. De improviso se detuvo, diciendo: -Esto no termina aquí- enseguida dio media vuelta, y se echó a correr

-¡¿Qué hacemos aquí? Salgamos tras ella...- dijo Emmett. Yo con gusto la hubiese perseguido, y le hubiese dado muerte sin importar nada, pero estaban allí sus hermanas, con el dolor, la vergüenza y la frustración dibujados en sus rostros, en sus ojos, y en sus mentes. Se sentían responsables y avergonzadas de la conducta de Irina, pero pese a todo, era su hermana. La amaban, pese a todo. Por consideración a ellas, no salí tras su rastro. Pero ante cualquier provocación en contra de mi familia, o en contra de Bella, arremetería contra ella sin piedad.

-No tenemos nada más que hacer aquí. Regresemos- dije

-Iremos directo a Forks-dijo mi hermano

-Yo regresaré a Boston...- una llamada telefónica me interrumpió. Alice.

-¿Alice?-

-Edward...- su voz sonaba realmente preocupada. Algo dentro de mí, sabía de qué se trataba esa llamada –Se trata de Bella-

-Habla Alice...-

-Salió a clases esta mañana, cerca de las nueve. La seguí, y todo iba normal... hasta que salió del campus, y desapareció de mi visión...-

-Jacob-

-Es probable. Ahora, Jasper y yo la estamos buscando...-

-Voy para allá- y colgué

-¿Qué sucede Edward?- preguntó Emmett

-Bella desapareció de las visiones de Alice- dije, mientras me dirigía a la salida

-Nosotros vamos contigo- dijo Kate. No respondí. Ahora en mi cabeza se albergaba otra preocupación. Salí a la calle, y me dispuse a robar un auto, no esperaría vuelos. Que los demás hicieran eso

-¡Hey, Edward, que vas a hacer!-

-No voy a esperar el siguiente vuelo, Emmett. Hagan eso ustedes, no puedo esperar- divisé en un galpón un Audi Sportback, blanco, del año.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Rose, pero no le contesté -¿robaras un auto? Edward, eres un cero a la izquierda robando autos. Ni siquiera los sabes encender si no tienes las llaves. Déjame eso a mí. Sólo asentí, y la guié hasta donde divisé el carro. Abrió la puerta con delicadeza, y se metió al asiento del conductor, y por debajo, unió un par de cables y el coche arrancó sin problemas. Yo dejé sobre una mesa, un cheque con una cantidad considerable para comprar un coche de las mismas características, patente, seguros, etc. Además de una nota: "Perdón, pero estaba apurado, y necesitaba un coche rápido. Espero que este cheque, compense el robo. Cóbrelo cuando quiera" me subí, y nos largamos Rose y Yo.

-Gracias, una vez más, Rose-

-No hay problema. Ah, y este carro se queda conmigo- dijo. Mi teléfono volvió a sonar. Alice una vez más.

-Dime- le dije

-La encontramos...-

-¿Está bien?- y mi hermana no contestó de inmediato -¡Habla Alice!-

-La encontramos en un parque... mal herida...- no quería seguirla escuchando, el solo hecho de la idea que alguien dañara a Bella... ¡Maldito chucho!

-Alice, voy para allá- y corté. Lo reconozco: me aterré. El recuerdo de creerla muerta se hizo presente de nuevo, pues la idea de que si quiera tuviese un rasguño, me llenaba de furia y dolor. Estaba desesperado. Quería estar con ella.

-¡Maldita sea Rosalie, ¿es toda la velocidad que puedes alcanzar?- enseguida me miró de reojo, y elevó la velocidad de 180 km a 220 km.

**_El dominio de la ira y el odio_**

El viaje se me había hecho eterno, pese a que Rose condujo a máxima velocidad. Pero al llegar fuera del edificio, me paralicé. Lo reconozco: estaba lleno de miedo, imaginándome en el estado en que encontraría a Bella, y de saber o no si lograría controlar mi ira en contra de quien le hizo daño, sea lo que sea que le haya hecho, por muy menor que resultara el daño. No me importaba.

-¡Qué esperas, Edward!- dijo Rosalie, empujándome por la espalda. Al llegar, Alice estaba en la sala, y en cuanto me miró, divisé en su mente la imagen de la mujer que amo, tendida, inconsciente sobre el pasto de un parque cercano a la universidad. Enseguida corrí hasta el cuarto, y la vi... dormía con el ceño fruncido. Sus labios estaban algo hinchados, como si alguien los hubiese mordido, y en sus brazos había marcas, hematomas, producto de la fuerza de dos manos. Lo supe porque los dedos estaban marcados en el antebrazo. Además, una de sus manos estaba vendada.

-Jasper fue por Carlisle al aeropuerto, deben estar por llegar-me informó Alice. Yo no podía articular palabra. Sólo me acerqué hasta mi amada, y me senté junto a su cama. Ni siquiera quería tocarla.

-¿Qué te hicieron?- pude susurrar a su oído al fin, lleno de dolor y odio, mientras que la acariciaba sutilmente en su cabello. Si la hubiese llevado conmigo, no le hubiese pasado esto. Me sentía profundamente culpable. Sentí que Jasper y Carlisle llegaban al apartamento. Se condujeron enseguida hasta el cuarto

-La examinaré- dijo mi padre. Me levanté, lleno de pesar y me dirigí hasta la sala, para dejar hacer el trabajo de Carlisle. Me siguieron mis hermanos.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Alice?-

-Cuando reapareció en mis visiones, la vi tirada en el pasto. Después de reconocer el lugar, nos dirigimos hasta allá. Estaba inconsciente, y no ha despertado. Me di cuenta que los huesos de su manos estaban trizados, así que lo vendé. Luego, la trajimos hasta acá, para esperar que Carlisle llegar revisarla...-

-¿Quién fue?- hice es pregunta, sabiendo que estaba de más. Yo sabía perfectamente quien había sido

-El entorno del lugar, estaba cargado por el olor de Jacob- respondió Jasper.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo desaparecida de tus visiones?-

-Creo que... cerca de media hora- media hora...

-Emmett, Kate y Tanya irán hasta Forks a ver si se ofrece algo allá. Además, Esme está sola, y puede necesitar ayuda- informó Rosalie. Nos quedamos en silencio. En mi sólo había un deseo de venganza contra ese maldito perro maloliente. Ese se encontraría conmigo, y yo no iba a tener ninguna consideración con él. Cualquier tratado de paz había quedado destruido, por lo menos entre él y yo.

-Si, soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen, y necesito comunicarme con el doctor Thomas Anderson- dijo Carlisle, hablando por teléfono con alguien, mientras salía del cuarto -¿Thomas? Amigo mío, tengo una emergencia. Necesito llevar a una paciente y hacerle un examen de forma urgente... Oh, gracias Thomas. Salgo para allá- y colgó

-¿Qué sucede Carlisle?- le pregunté

-A simple vista no hay daños mayores...-

-¿A simple vista?- ... _"Hijo, tenemos que checar si no hubo algún tipo de...ataque sexual..." _¡No, no, no! esto no podía estar pasando. Tomé mi cabeza entre mis manos, y me dejé caer sobre el sillón –Hijo, es solo por seguridad. Además, tengo que inmovilizar su mano-

-¡No me importa saber los resultados. Si crees que debes hacerle ese examen, es porque hay indicios de que hubo un ataque...!- dije, gritándole a mi padre. Luego recordé que Bella estaba tratando de descansar en su cuarto y que mi padre no tenía la culpa de nada. Así que intenté controlar aunque sea el tono de mi voz –Carlisle, sea cual sea el resultado que arroje ese examen, para mí, Jacob está muerto. Lo buscaré y lo mataré con mis propias manos...-

-Hijo, no reacciones así...-

-¡¿Qué no reaccione así?¡¿De qué me hablas?- le dije, alterado.

-Cálmate Edward. Luego veremos eso, ahora tenemos que llevar a Bella hasta la clínica- dijo Alice

-Es cierto. Alice, Rose, vistan a Bella. Edward, llévala en tu coche hasta la clínica. Yo me adelantaré y los esperaré allá- ordenó.

Ya en la clínica, en cuanto llegamos, ingresaron a Bella de forma urgente. Mis hermanos y yo nos quedamos en la sala de espera, mientras que Carlisle la examinaba junto a su colega. Después de casi una hora, Carlisle salió.

-No hay señal de ataque sexual. Los huesos de la mano están trizados, y su inconciencia fue producto de un golpe en la cabeza, que le dejó un buen chichón. Pero ya está consiente. Ya quiere largarse de aquí- sólo una minúscula parte de mi sintió alivio por lo que mi padre informaba, pero mi ira seguía latente en contra de ese mal nacido...

-¿La dejarás aquí...?- pregunté a mi padre

-Sí, prefiero que esté vigilada ante cualquier complicación que se presente. Cuarenta y ocho horas estará aquí. La sedamos pues le duele la cabeza...-

-Quiero verla, antes que se duerma...- le dije a Carlisle, quien pensó su respuesta durante un momento

-Está bien, pero no la alteres, por favor- asentí con la cabeza, comprometiéndome a ello. Una enfermera me llevó hasta su cuarto. En cuanto entré, la vi con la vista perdida en la noche que se dejaba ver por la ventana. Cuando fue consciente de que yo estaba allí, me miró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, dejando caer su rostro en sus manos. Me acerqué y con delicadeza la aferré en mi pecho, mientras ella sollozaba de pena y dolor.

-¡Te juro... que intenté impedirlo...!-

-Bella, descasa por favor, ahora no...-

-Edward, escúchame. Lo vi esperándome afuera de la facultad. Intenté escabullirme por otro lado, porque recordé lo que me dijiste. Iba a llamar a Alice, cuando me alcanzó y destruyó mi teléfono...- me comenzó a relatar, pero en verdad no la quería escuchar. Me había costado mucho calmarme

-Está bien cariño, nos haremos cargo...-

-Estaba como un loco...- volvió a insistir con el relato, pero la interrumpí

-¡Bella, basta por favor!- dije, nuevamente dominado por mi ira. Ella me miró con algo de temor, alejándose de mí. Cerré mis ojos, llamando a la calma, y con suavidad acerqué su rostro hasta el mío –Perdóname cariño...tenías razón, tendría que haberte llevado conmigo...-

-No fue tu culpa, ni la mía y ni siquiera la de Jacob...-

-¡De Jacob me ocuparé yo!-

-¡Sabes que no es él...!-

-¡No me importa! Pagará por lo que te hizo-

-Escúchame, algo hizo que se detuviera de lo que me haría...-

-Ok Bella, suficiente- dije, poniéndome en pie para salir del cuarto –Es mejor que duermas y descanses- si mi presencia ahí no serviría para que se relajase, mejor era irme de una vez

-¿No te quedarás aquí?- me preguntó. Una parte de mi deseaba quedarse velando el sueño de mi amada, pero otra parte plagada de ira, repetía el nombre de ese maldito y fuera de una vez en su búsqueda y lo matara... –Edward, no me dejes sola, te lo suplico...- me dijo, con sus ojos nuevamente colmados de lágrimas.

-Me quedaré aquí. Tú sólo preocúpate de descansar y relajarte, para que luego puedas irte de aquí- dije, volviendo a acercarme hasta ella –Pero las enfermeras volverán a sacarme...- bromeé un poco para relajarla

-Puedes meterte bajo la cama...- y ella estaba tratando de tranquilizarme a mí también. Acaricié su cabello y lo besé, hasta que los calmantes hicieran su efecto, dejándola profundamente dormida.

Durante los dos días que "aguantó" en la clínica no dejó de protestar. Exigió que no se le avisase a sus padres, así que para aparentar normalidad, los llamó como cualquier otro día. Por lo menos, estaba más tranquila, y eso me calmaba un poco. Sólo un poco, pues yo tenía algo pendiente

-Alice- dije a mi hermana, llamándola a un lado –necesito que te quedes con Bella...-

-¡Oh, no! –

-Escúchame, debo ir a Forks...-

-Allá está todo bajo control...-

-Sam me habló, y dijo que Jacob estaba allá...-

-Lo sé, pero dijo que estaba todo bajo control, es peor si vas y lo provocas Edward...-

-Me importa muy poco eso. Yo tengo algo pendiente con él, Alice-

-¿Con quién, Edward?- Bella estaba escuchando nuestra "charla" -¿Supongo que no hablarás de Jake...?-

-Él está en La Push, y tengo que ir a encararlo de una vez...- le dije

-¡Te puede hacer daño!- dijo Bella preocupada y alterada

-Lo que menos tengo es miedo de ese...- iba a lanzar una serie de improperios en contra del chucho ese, pero me frené. Luego miré a mi hermana y le dije: -Ok. Alice, te quedas entonces con Bella-

-Yo voy a Forks- dijo Bella

-¡Claro que no!- repuse

-¡Claro que sí! Soy mayor de edad, no debo pedir permiso para actuar, Edward- Salió de la sala hasta el cuarto y comenzó a hacer una maleta, antes marcó hasta la aerolínea para reservar "sólo un pasaje, en el siguiente vuelo" hasta Seattle. ¡Maldición! Ella era terca como una mula.

**_Transición_**

-A Jacob lo tienen prácticamente retenido a la fuerza. Dicen que está como un loco...- dijo Emmett en cuanto Alice y yo llegamos a casa –Dice que quiere verte. Está fuera de sí, como un verdadero demonio...-

-Iré entonces...- aseguré

-¡Edward!- dijo Esme, y en cuanto me encontré con las imágenes de su mente, me di cuenta que había llamado a casa de Charly para preguntar con Bella, (que dicho sea de paso llegó horas antes de nosotros) y que su padre le había dicho que iba de camino a la reservación. ¡Maldición, maldición! ¡por qué se las da de súper heroína justo ahora! ¿acaso no recuerda lo que pasó con ese chucho hace una semana?

-Voy para allá- dije y me dispuse a salir de la casa

-No puedes ir sólo-repuso mi madre

-¡Claro que puedo!-

-Alto ahí Edward. Irás con nosotros. Tus hermanos y yo te acompañaremos- dijo mi padre, en tono autoritario

-Pues vámonos ya- mi madre y mis hermanas se quedaron en casa. Kate y Tanya y Eleazar ya iban camino a la reservación. Corrimos a toda velocidad, y al llegar al límite, uno de los de la manada, el más joven creo, me saludó efusivamente:

-¡Edward, que tal, me alegra verte!- reconozco que me sorprendió su efusividad. Lo miré extrañado, pero agradecido. Luego miré a Emmett para que me diera una señal... _"él es quien hizo dupla de ataque contigo aquel día en el claro, cando mataste a Victoria. Su nombre es Seth, y por alguna razón, te guarda mucha estima"_

-Que tal Seth- saludé -¿Sabes en dónde está Sam? Necesitamos autorización para pasar...-

-Oh, sabíamos que vendrían, además, dos mujeres y un hombre que decían ser parte de su familia pidieron autorización antes. Dicen que conocen a quien le hizo "eso" a Jacob, y quieren tratar de ayudar. La que sí nos sorprendió con su llegada fue Bella...- ¡claro, cómo no!

-Bien Seth, ¿nos llevas allá, por favor?-

-¡Claro!- los pensamientos de ese muchacho, eran uno de los más nobles que me había tocado oír en este tiempo. Su amabilidad con nosotros era algo que me conmovía, y que agradecía. Eso me hizo pensar un poco las cosas: yo en verdad no recordaba puntualmente cual había sido mi trato con Jacob, pero lo que me dijo Sam, lo que me dijo Bella, sobre su comportamiento, era algo que tenía que creer. Él había cuidado de mi amada cuando yo no lo hice, o cuando yo pensé estar haciendo lo correcto dejándola sola, fue quien incentivó nuestra alianza esta vez cuando matamos a Victoria y los neófitos, también decidió hacerse un lado para que Bella y yo fuésemos felices, pese al amor que él siente por mi novia. Esas actitudes no pueden ser propias de un ser deplorable como pensé que Jacob lo era. Si en su mente se fraguó una estrategia para dañarme, claramente no lo hacía él, pues sabía que eso dañaría a Bella. Entonces, yo tendría que actuar de la misma manera, con cautela, comprendiendo que Jacob está fuera de si. No le haría daño a él, porque eso sería dañar también a Bella.

-Está en casa de Billy...- en ese momento, sentimos un grito endemoniado desde la pequeña casa que Seth nos indicó. Corrimos a toda velocidad, y al entrar, vimos a Jacob en un estado de transición, entre humano y lobo, no articulaba palabra, sólo alaridos. Sam y otros dos muchachos lo tenían tomado a la fuerza, y un hombre, que supuse que era Billy, estaba tirado en el piso

-¡Está fuera de si! Billy intentó hacerlo entrar en razón, y Jacob lo tiró lejos-

-¿En dónde está Bella?-

-La sacaron de aquí, eso lo alteraba aún más. Salió con otras dos mujeres, y con Emily. Ella está bien, sólo algo asustada- dijo uno de los muchachos que sostenía a Jacob. Carlisle fue hasta Billy, y dijo que a simple vista no tenía nada grave. Lo levantó de ahí y lo llevó hasta una recama.

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunté a Eleazar quien se encontraba allí

-No es mucho lo que podemos hacer...-

-¡Tú!- la voz procedía de Jacob, pero no era propia de él, era ronca y áspera -¡Tú me robaste lo que era mío!- se estaba dirigiendo a mí. Volqué mi concentración hacia sus pensamientos, pero estaba en blanco, realmente como si en ese momento no fuera él quien pensaba -¡Sufrirás tanto cuando le mate!-

-¡Por qué no dejas en paz a Jacob!- dije eso, dirigiéndome a quien pudiese estar detrás de los pensamientos y las acciones de Jacob: Irina –Eres una maldita cobarde. Jugaste el juego de Victoria, alguien tan cobarde como tú. Y te juro que si le haces daño, a cualquiera de los míos, incluso a los de la reservación, tendrás el mismo final que esa infeliz: la muerte. Te lo juro-

-¡Traicionaste a tu familia!- gritó con voz en cuello. Luego miró a Eleazar –También me traicionaste. También recibirás la muerte-

-¡Dejaste de ser mi familia, desde que te aliaste a ese malnacido y supiste de sus planes en contra Carlisle y su familia!- dijo Eleazar, lleno de rabia, pues él también se sentía traicionado por Irina, quien era como una hija para él

-¡Nunca fue en contra de Carlisle, fue en contra de una humana! Por su culpa todo está mal...-

-¡Da la cara Irina, deja de actuar detrás de Jacob! ¡Eres una MALDITA COBARDE!- le grité, y en ese momento, Jacob se zafó de los brazos de quienes lo tenían atrapado, y se abalanzó sobre mí. Como pude, lo empujé por el pecho arrojándolo contra los vidrios de una ventana. Volvió a abalanzarse en mi contra, saliendo disparados hacia afuera de la casa. Me tenía tomado del cuello por ambas manos, listo para descabezarme.

-¡Jake, no!- Bella venía corriendo hacia acá

-¡Vete Bella!- le grité. Cuando Jacob miró hacia ella, tomé ventaja y me abalancé sobre él. Tomé su cabeza entre mis manos, y lo obligué a mirarme

-Muchacho, entra en razón, no es tu lucha, deja que Irina de la cara. No la escuches Jacob- le dije, intentando ser persuasivo, para hacerlo entrar en razón, a sabiendas que quizás no me escuchase, pero tenía que intentarlo –Jacob, mírame. No le hagas más daño a Bella, te lo suplico- seguía intentando zafarse de mis manos, pataleando y profiriendo aullidos, pese a que seguía casi totalmente como humano. En ese momento, Bella llegó a mi lado, y comenzó a acariciar la frente de Jacob, mientras yo seguía pidiéndole que entrara en razón, que luchara en contra de quien estuviese dentro de su mente.

-Regresa Jake, por favor...- lloraba mi novia, desconsolada, mientras seguía acariciando su cabello y él seguía tendido bajo mis manos –Irina terminará matándote, no le importas. Por eso te eligió. Anda ya Jake...- en ese momento Jacob se encontró con la mirada de Bella , y sus ojos enfurecidos comenzaron a tornarse confusos, y poco a poco, comencé a oír sus pensamientos, que eran borrosos en un principio. El cuerpo en transición de hombre a lobo, comenzó a tornarse del todo como humano, bajando la guardia.

-¡¿Jacob?- pregunté

-Maldito chupa sangre, que haces encima de mí- pude respirar tranquilo: Jacob estaba de regreso

-Dinos cómo te sientes Jacob- le preguntó Bella

-Dile a tu chupa sangre que se quite de encima, o terminará por quebrarme el resto de los huesos que me quedan buenos-¡ups! De a poco comencé a dejarlo, pero sin bajar la guardia

-¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó?- le pregunté

-Sólo recuerdo haberme encontrado con una loca, parecida a la rubia de tu hermana, en la frontera con Canadá, una chup... una vampira que me dijo era tu amiga Bella, y como últimamente tienes amigos tan friquis... le creí. Todo lo demás lo recuerdo con confusión- nos contó. Lo ayudé a ponerse en pie, y enseguida Sam, Seth y los otros muchachos llegaron para tomarlo -¿Qué hacen todos ellos aquí?- dijo Jacob dirigiéndose a Sam, y haciendo la pregunta por los de mi familia que se encontraban allí

-Es una larga historia- respondió Seth mientras lo entraban a la casa. Sam dejó que los muchachos lo entraran. Carlisle los acompañó, pues Jacob tenía dolores por todo el cuerpo, de seguro estaba algo herido, y con un par de huesos rotos.

-Debemos mantenernos en guardia, por si Irina vuelve a...-dijo Eleazar

-Está bien. Dejemos que Jacob descanse. Estaremos al pendiente de cualquier cosa que se ofrezca- dije a Sam. Él asintió con la cabeza, y estiró su mano hacia mí en señal de agradecimiento. Yo estiré la mía, agradecido de él y de la manada también.

-¡¿Volverás Bella?- preguntó Jacob a mi novia antes de entrar a la casa. Ella me miró y yo asentí

-¡Claro Jake!- dijo, alzando su mano. Todos comenzamos a retirarnos del lugar, excepto mi padre que se encontraba dentro de la casa de los Black. Eleazar esperaría por él.

-Sabía que no le harías daño- me dijo Bella, cuando íbamos de regreso a su casa. No le respondí, pues de eso no estaba muy seguro. Si su vida hubiese estado en peligro, no me hubiese importado nada. -¿Te puedes detener?- me pidió. Bajó de mi espalda, quedando frente a mí, y colgó sus brazos por mi cuello –Eres el vampiro más noble que conozco, y estoy orgullosa de saber que pasaré junto a ti el resto de mi existencia. No sabes cuánto te amo- me dijo, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

-Y tú, eres la humana más terca y porfiada que conozco, y eso que yo si he conocido a muchos humanos. Pero aun así, estoy orgulloso de lo valiente que eres. No sabes cuánto te amo, Bella- le dije, para luego acercar mis labios hasta los suyos, y besarla, pues mis labios ya la extrañaban.

Volví con el descanso que todo estaba en orden y en paz ahora. O por ahora.


	13. Chapter 13

**Con todo cariño para todas ustedes.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Deslumbrado?<em>**

El tiempo estaba marchando rápido y las cosas habían tomado un curso maravillosamente normal. Yo casi no iba a Forks, pues me la pasaba todo el tiempo en Boston. Había comenzado ya con las clases de música en Berklee. Estaban extrañados de que "alguien tan joven como yo" tuviera ese dominio en la ejecución del piano. Si supieran que yo podría ser hasta el tátara abuelo de ellos... La mayoría de esas clases eran después de las siete de la tarde, por dos horas cuatro veces a la semana. Me entretenían, esto de la interacción con humanos me estaba guastando también. Por otro lado, Bella estaba ya del todo ambientada con su vida estudiantil. Sólo se quejaba de que no le quedaba tiempo para nada, siendo ella "una mujer comprometida, con su boda a portas..."

-No te puedes quejar. Todo está en manos de mis hermanas, mi madre y Renée- le comenté

-¡Hey! Para tu información, me llaman para consultarme cada paso que van a dar... y no sé con qué fin, pues aunque les diga que no, lo hacen igual...- refutó

Sus amigas seguían yendo al apartamento, claro, siempre al pendiente de si yo andaba por ahí. Estaban algo sorprendidas que alguien tan joven como Bella y como yo fuésemos a contraer "el sagrado vínculo".

-"Aunque con semejante bombón de novio, no te culpo por estar tan apresurada..."- le decía Alice, su compañera. Sus comentarios me hacían mucha gracia. Ella se había convertido en ese poco tiempo en una muy buena compañía para mi Bella. Pero la que no estaba contenta para nada con esta nueva amistad de Bella, era Alice, pero mi hermana

-¡Ni siquiera pasa tiempo conmigo cuando estoy en Boston. Todo el tiempo está con esa humana...!-

-Anda ya, Alice. Son compañeras, están casi todo el día juntas. Bella se siente acompañada por esa chica, y además es muy agradable en verdad-

-¿Has cambiado tu percepción hacia los humanos?¿Ahora te agradan?- no recordaba eso de que los humanos podían desagradarme -Y hablando de humanos, ¿a que no adivinas quien ha estado preguntando por Bella?-

-¿Jacob?-

-Oh, no. Eso no necesito decírtelo, sabes que se hablan, y sabes que él anda en Sudamérica... no es él...-

-Quien entonces-

-Mike Newton- Mike Newton, Mike Newton... -No recuerdo quien es...-

-Raro que no lo recuerdes, suponiendo que recordaste todo lo desagradable de tu pasado... porque ese humano si que te parecía insoportable...-

-¿Y por qué me irritaba tanto?-

-Era el chico más popular en la secundaria, tenía citas con todas las chicas más lindas y populares de la escuela. Hasta que llegó Bella...-

-¿Por qué?-

-Él estaba detrás de Bella, desde el día que llegó. Ese humano si que era tu dolor de cabeza-

-¿Bella tuvo alguna relación con él?-

-Sólo de amistad, para el disgusto del pobre Mike, que dicho sea de paso, te odiaba por arrebatarle a Bella. Y claro, tú lo odiabas a él pues escuchabas todo el tiempo sus pensamientos hacia Bella...- ¡maldito humano!

-Supongo que le dijiste que estaba a punto de casarse conmigo...-

-Si, se lo dejé bien en claro. Además, está en la lista de invitados...- tendría que revisar esa lista

-¿Cuántos son los invitados?- pregunté mientras encendía mi ordenador

-Cerca de quinientos...-

-¡¿Qué? ¡Estás loca! ¡Qué parte de "boda intima" no te quedó clara! ¡¿Y Bella lo sabe?-

-No, no lo sabe, no quiero preocuparla con eso- a mi novia le daría un infarto cuando supiera eso... -Y dime una cosa, ¿cómo vas con lo de la luna de miel?-

-No tengo nada claro aún. Precisamente ahora revisaré algunos lugares que me enviaron desde la agencia de viajes- Francia, Italia, México, Argentina... todos lugares muy lindos, pero con mucha gente en esa época. Quería que fuese algo más... íntimo.

-¿Y por qué no le preguntas a ella?-

-Porque quiero que sea una sorpresa-

-Ya veo... a ella le gusta el sol, tienes que llevarla a algún lado en donde pueda disfrutar de eso-

-Claro, pero si hay mucha gente, tendrá que ir sola a disfrutar del sol. No podré acompañarla-

-A Esme se le ocurrió algo... más bien quería darte algo como regalo de bodas-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Isla Esme- no sabía que en algún lugar existiera una isla que llevase su nombre -Es una isla que Carlisle le regaló a Esme, en Brasil. Es solitaria, paradisiaca, privada, justo lo que a Bella le gustaría y lo que necesitan...privacidad, ya sabes- ¿Carlisle le regaló a Esme una isla...? De plano a mí eso no se me hubiera ocurrido. Tenía mucho que aprender de mi padre.

-Alice, gracias. Y es una muy buena idea. Pero Esme no ha hablado conmigo-

-Lo hará hermano, y aceptarás encantado de su regalo...- me dijo sonriendo. Bien. Luna de miel: problema resuelto. Y era prácticamente de lo único de lo que yo debía ocuparme.

-¿Te quedas a esperar a Bella? Yo debo marchar a la escuela de música- pregunté a mi hermana

-Sí, sólo espero que venga "sola"- eso claramente lo decía por la nueva amiga de mi novia

-Eso podrías saberlo-

-Aún no decide si viene sola o acompañada-

-Como sea. Estoy de regreso cerca de las diez de la noche- le informé, y luego salí.

Llegué a la escuela treinta minutos antes, como siempre, para aprovechar el tiempo a solas con el piano. Ese día tenía dos grupos, cada uno de cinco alumnos, todo jóvenes muy talentosos, entre los quince y dieciocho años de edad, que llevaban practicando piano casi desde que comenzaron caminar, como me contaron ellos mismos. Comencé a deslizar mis dedos sobre las teclas del piano, con sonatas de Beethoven. En eso, sentí que alguien se acercaba hasta el salón, era una chica: "_Espero que no tenga problema en que me hayan incorporado a este grupo..."_ decía en su mente, algo temerosa. Yo no me detuve de mi práctica, bueno, lo hice cuando sentí que carraspeó en el umbral de la puerta, y luego dio un par de golpecitos. Cuando me giré, vi a la joven, de unos diecisiete años, mediana estatura, su cabello era cobrizo, su tez blanca y sus ojos eran verdes, como las esmeraldas.

-¿Es usted Edward Cullen?- preguntó con una suave voz.

-Lo soy-

-Este... verá. Soy alumna nueva. Estoy inscrita desde el inicio de las clases, pero ocurrió algo inesperado que impidió que tomase el curso desde el primer día. Me dijeron que mi cupo se lo dieron a otra persona, y el que me dejaron a mí, hace tope con las clases en la secundaria...- comenzó a deshacerse en explicaciones, y la alta velocidad de sus palabras, era la señal de su nerviosismo

-¡Momento!- le dije, para que tomara un descanso -Primero, dime cómo te llamas-

-Si, este, perdón, mi nombre es Anna Morgan, señor-

-Bueno señorita Anna Morgan, creo que no habrá problema que te incorpores al grupo. Aunque vas un par de clases atrasadas. Mmm... aprovechemos el tiempo: enséñame lo que sabes- dije, levantándome del sillón, para ofrecérselo a ella

-¿Quiere que toque?-

-Claro, a eso hemos venido. Tus compañeros ya lo hicieron la primera clase, además, eso me dio un indicio de su nivel de preparación. -

-Está bien... ¿quiere algo en particular?¿clásico, moderno, propio?- ¡vaya!, en su cabeza montó una lista de lo mejor con lo que podría sorprenderme, y lo hizo. Pocos llegan sabiéndose los grandes clásicos completos y prácticamente de memoria

-Lo que quieras- dije, cruzándome de brazos frente a ella. Se sentó, suspiró y comenzó a tocar algo que me hizo sonreír y que a la vez me sorprendió. Todos los chicos que llegaban ahí, tocaban extractos de grandes sinfonías de grandes maestros para sorprenderme, pero ella sólo tocó su tema favorito. Cerró sus ojos, y comenzó a tocar "Linus and Luci" de Vince Guaraldi Trio, tema característico de la comedia infantil "Snoopy", que era más bien Jazz. Sorprendente en verdad. Me deleitó y se deleitó por tres minutos. Al terminar, le dediqué un par de aplausos, cosa que la hizo sonrojarse.

-¿Te divertiste?-

-¿Por qué lo pregunta?-

-Porque lo noté en tu cara, y en tu ejecución. No erraste ninguna nota, y dicho sea de paso, me sorprendiste. Tienes de verdad mucho talento-

-Gracias señor-

-Nada de señor, Edward, sólo dime Edward-

-Sí señor- jajaja... en ese momento, los demás chicos comenzaron a llegar. Era señal de que la clase debía comenzar. Al término de ésta, les di la tarea a los chicos que prepararan algo para la próxima clase, eso sí, nada de clásicos del arte, "sólo algo divertido". Esa idea había surgido de la demostración de Anna,que se retiró muy agradecida por mi crítica, repitiendo "Señor, de verdad, muchas gracias". Iba a costar que me dejara de decir señor. Los otros chicos ya me trataban de Edward.

De regreso ya en casa, mi novia estaba con Alice mi hermana y Alice su amiga. Cuando ambas nos dejaron solos, le conté a Bella sobre esta nueva chica, y de lo sorprendido que me había dejado.

-Ah, qué bien- me respondió, como si nada

-¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?-

-¿Y qué más quieres que te diga? ¿Qué me sorprende lo deslumbrado que te dejó esa chica, o de ver lo bien que te llevas con tus alumnas?- ¡Aha!

-¿Estás celosa?- pregunté, algo divertido, mientras me cercaba hasta ella

-¡Claro que no!- estaba algo molesta, pues prácticamente gritó su respuesta

-¡Claro que sí!- dije, tomándola por la cintura, y deslizando mis labios sobre su cuello. Enseguida, ella se olvidó de sus celos, de la redacción de su informe, y yo de las clases y de mi viaje a Forks que haría al otro día, dejándonos envolver por la pasión que acabó con los dos desnudos sobre la cama. No quería que se sintiera celosa por una niña, que en verdad no me había deslumbrado. Para nada... ¿verdad que no?

**_El regalo de Carlisle_**

Viajamos con Bella por unos días hasta Forks. Ella debía concretar algo del vestido de novia, que por supuesto no dejaron que yo viera. Sólo quedaban dos semanas para nuestra boda. De verdad que el tiempo había pasado rápido.

Cuando estuve sólo en mi habitación, puse un disco que compré antes de viajar. Era precisamente el de la banda de sonido de la serie Snoopy, en donde aparecía el track que la chica había tocado el primer día. Lo puse, y me lancé sobre la cama a escucharlo. Era casi en su totalidad sólo jazz, y pese a que no era mi estilo favorito, me gustó y no tuve problema en escuchar el disco más de una vez durante la tarde.

-¿Escuchando jazz?- dijo Carlisle, quien llegó a mi cuarto, sorprendido por la música

-Si, algo así-

-Vaya, cómo has cambiado- dijo en tono divertido -Bueno, quería hablar contigo Edward-

-Tú dirás-

-Más bien, quiero darte algo. Como Esme te entregó su propio regalo de bodas, yo quiero darte algo también-

-No es necesario, padre-

-Claro que lo es. Lo hago gustoso. Creo que el apartamento en el que Bella y tú están ahora, es algo pequeño, y considerando que por un asunto académico vivirán allá un tiempo, quiero darles este regalo- dijo, extendiéndome un carpeta. La abrí, y el documento era el título de propietario a mi nombre, de una casa ubicada en un sector muy exclusivo de Boston.

-No tenías que molestarte-

-No es molestia, te lo dije. Es un agrado. Para mí es muy especial, pues es una casa que ha pertenecido a mi familia por siglos... o más bien el terreno, pues la casa se ha ido modificando con el paso del tiempo, ya sabes-

-Gracias papá-

-No es nada. Sólo que quisiera acompañarte a que la viéramos juntos, quizás quieras hacerle algunos arreglos antes de que Bella la vea, ¿te parece?-

-Suena estupendo. Cuando nos vamos- me conmovían esos detalles por parte de mis padres. Realmente me sentía como si fuera su hijo biológico, sanguíneo.

Entonces, los planes seguían así: mi madre, Alice y Bella irían hasta Florida a ver a Renée para "qué te importa Edward", que fue lo que me contestó Alice cuando le pregunté qué harían allá. Carlisle y yo iríamos directo hasta Boston, y claro, quisieron saber qué haríamos allá, y ocupé sus palabras: "No te importa, Alice". Emmett y Jasper andaban en "algo". No quisieron decirme, sólo me adelantaron que sería una sorpresa exclusivamente para mí. Intenté indagar en sus mentes, pero nada, lo ocultaban bastante bien.

-Te voy a extrañas- dijo mi novia, mientras estábamos tendidos en su cama, la noche antes de partir yo a Boston.

-No serán muchos días. Sólo dos. Debes aprovechar de relajarte, ¿si?-

-¿Y tú que harás?-

-Veamos: una sorpresa de la que no puedo hablarte aún, iremos de caza con Carlisle, ya sabes, padre e hijo, además tengo las clases en Berklee. Los muchachos de la escuela están preparándome un concierto como regalo de boda, bueno, se supone que no lo sé, además, piensan invitarte también-

-Me alegro que te guste tu trabajo de "profesor". Te ves contento interactuando con humanos, digamos que antes no era de tu agrado-

-Algo así dijo Alice, pero ahora me gusta-

-Quizás debas evaluar tu elección de seguir el colegio de medicina, quizás lo tuyo se esto- me dijo, haciendo mención sobre mi trabajo en la escuela de música.

-Prometo evaluarlo- dije, tocando su nariz con mi dedo índice -Y dime, ¿has hablado con Jacob?- demoró en contestar, quizás pensó que me enojaría, pero yo me mantenía tranquilo-

-Si, me ha llamado un par de veces. Dice que anda "de caza", ¿lo puedes creer?- yo entendía a qué se refería. Recordé la pequeña charla que tuvimos antes que se fuera:

-La buscaré, y me daré un festín con ella, igual que como lo hicimos con su pareja- me aseguró Jacob

-Jacob...-

-¿Qué?¿La vas a defender?¿me vas a salir con el rollo del familia?-

-No, sólo te iba a pedir que si la llegas a encontrar, me avises. Quiero estar presente cuando muera- asintió con la cabeza y con una sonrisa rallando en la maldad.

-¿Edward?- me dijo Bella, sacándome de mi recuerdo

-Oh, perdona cielo. Estaba recordando lo sucedido con Jacob, ya sabes...-

-Pero eso ya pasó. Te quería preguntar si encuentras una buena idea que invite a la boda a mis amigas de la universidad, a mi grupo, ya sabes-

-Claro, por qué no, ¿ya revisaste la lista?- recordando eso de los quinientos invitados que mi hermana mencionó

-¡Ni me digas! Obligué a que la redujeran de manera considerable. Sólo nuestra familia y amigos más cercanos-

-Suena genial- dije, luego le besé, elevando la magnitud del beso desde la ternura hasta la pasión, que tuvimos que controlar, pues no estábamos solos.

Dejé durmiendo a mi novia, para luego salir de madrugada a cazar con mi padre. Luego nos iríamos a Boston según la planeado.

-¿Eres feliz hijo?- me dijo mi padre, luego de un festín de pumas, mis favoritos

-Lo soy padre, y pretendo serlo con Bella por el resto de mi existencia-

-Me alegro hijo. Verás, esto es nuevo también para mí. En estricto rigor, eres el primero de mis hijos que se casa, en condiciones algo inesperadas o diferentes. Además, tu comportamiento es diferente ahora, bueno, es diferente desde que conociste a Bella, pero ahora, después que perdiste la memoria te has relajado en muchas cosas, se te ve más tranquilo y relajado, y eso es estupendo-

-Se supone que es así como reaccionan los hombres enamorados, no?-

-Si, claro. Yo en verdad fui un bobo cuando conocí a Esme...-

-Algo de eso recuerdo, lo que no recordaba era que le hubieses reglado una isla. A mi no se me hubiese ocurrido, aunque conociendo a Bella y su disgusto por los regalos, de seguro y me deja la isla de sombrero- dije, imaginando lo gracioso que sería encontrarme con esa cara hermosa, pero realmente furiosa por semejante regalo. Los dos reímos por la idea.

-¿Y pretendes adoptar?-

-¿Adoptar?-

-Hijos- eso me tomó por sorpresa. Ni siquiera se me había pasado por la mente. Durante un segundo, imaginé la idea de concebir un bebé, con características mías y de ella. Un hijo nuestro en verdad, pero yo sabía que eso era imposible

-No lo sé, ni siquiera lo había pensado, y ni hemos hablado de eso con Bella-

-Bueno, tiene razón, es muy pronto para hablar de eso. Ustedes disfruten su vida de recién casados. Ya luego me traerás nietos- dijo mi padre, sonriéndome. Cuando ya estuvimos bien saciados, nos dirigimos hasta Boston según lo acordado a eso de las tres de la tarde. Fuimos enseguida al lugar en donde se encontraba la casa, Beacon Hill. La casa, sin ser una mansión, mantenía una arquitectura imponente y elegante, muy de los años sesentas, pero con toques modernos. Se encontraba empotrada en el alto de una colina, y lograba verse desde allí, muchos lugares de la gran ciudad.

-No recuerdo que me hayas traído aquí- considerando que mis recuerdos estaba ubicándose en su lugar dentro de mi cabeza

-No lo hice. Quería dártela en un momento especial, y que mejor que este momento-

-Es perfecta, seguro le gustará mucho a Bella-

-Espero que acepte mi regalo...- dijo papá, recordando que no era muy buena recibiendo regalos

-Lo hará encantada- aseguré. Enseguida, nos pusimos a dar vueltas por la casa, mientras él me daba recomendaciones de algunas cosas o piezas que cambiar, agregar o modificar. No estaba amoblada, por lo que comencé a destinar cada cuarto, claro, Esme se encargaría de traer el mobiliario indicado según lo que yo le pidiera.

-El piano corre por mi cuenta- dijo mi padre cuando le mostré cual sería el lugar perfecto para poner un gran piano de cola negro

-Olvídalo, con este regalo es suficiente- me negué a aceptar otro regalo de él. Si bien es cierto, sabía que el dinero no era un problema para mi familia, pero aun así no quería abusar de ello. Además, quería implementar la casa que me cobijaría a la mujer que amo y a mí, de la manera que ya la tenía delineada en mi mente. La tarde había pasado, y cuando me dí cuenta, ya eran cerca de las seis.

-Cielos, estoy algo retrasado. Debo ir a clases, ¿por qué no me compañas?- le propuse Carlisle

-Suena estupendo-

-Ya verás, tengo a mi cargo a once pequeños genios de la música...- le comencé a contar cuando íbamos de salida.

Al llegar a Berklee, el primer grupo ya estaba esperándome en la sala. Claro, como no, eran muy puntuales, y su profesor estaba cometiendo el pecado de llegar tres minutos retrasado, así que me tocó pedir mil disculpas. Todos estaban listos para comenzar, todos excepto alguien que faltaba, Anna Morgan. Carlisle se sentó a un lado del salón, mientras yo revisaba sus tareas. Cada una de las cinco ejecuciones del primer grupo, sonó estupenda, desde jazz al rock, nada convencional para ejecución de piano, sacando el aplauso del resto de sus compañeros, del invitado (mi padre) y el mío. Cuando estaba terminando el último alumno en su ejecución de "All you need is love" de Los Beatles y todos estábamos aplaudiendo su incursión, tres golpecitos tímidos en la puerta llamaron nuestra atención.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Anna preguntó desde la puerta, con un tono de ruego más bien

-Mmm... si no traes algo tan sorprendente como lo de tus compañeros...-

-Prometo sorprenderlo- dijo, y fue directamente hasta el banquillo del piano, y comenzó su ejecución de un mix de temas de Queen. _"Santo Dios..."_ eran los pensamientos de mi padre cuando Anna comenzó a ejecutar. Yo me di vuelta a mirarlo, y su rostro era entre sorpresa absoluta, asombro y algo de alarma. Claramente no estaba así por la ejecución de la chica. Le miré con ojos de pregunta, y enseguida soltó algo que me dejó paralizado: _"Esa chica, es el vivo retrato de tu madre, Edward". _Oh!

**Comente...no sea cruel con la autora... esperos sus palabras!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Con todo cariño para todas ustedes. Va faltando poquito para el final de la primera de tres partes, ¿les ha gustado?¿tienen curiosidad de qué van las otras dos partes? Bueno, abrazos a todas y gracias por sus comentarios, avisos de favoritos, lecturas silenciosas... en fin GRACIAS!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Soy un tipo con suerte?<em>**

Desde el momento en que la vi, llamó mi atención. Eso no puedo negarlo. No tiene absolutamente nada que ver respecto a lo que siento por Bella. Era algo diferente. Y ahora que Carlisle dice eso, puedo entender por qué. Esa chica me intrigaba, porque de alguna manera me unía con el humano que hace más de cien años fui. No recordaba a mi madre, sólo por los recuerdos de Carlisle, y en verdad el parecido era increíble.

-Debe ser sólo coincidencia. De todos modos, esa chica tiene sólo diecisiete años, no, y tu madre tenía cerca de cuarenta al fallecer... pero aún así, el parecido es impresionante- me dijo papá cuando salimos de Berklee

-¿No hay opción de que sea descendiente de mi madre, alguna hermana, u otra conexión familiar..?-

-Creo que no. Cuando tu madre falleció, tus abuelos fueron por ella, y se lamentaban de haber perdido a su única hija-

-¿Y qué debo hacer?-

-A qué te refieres... te digo que es sólo coincidencia Edward, ¿por qué?¿te pasa algo con la chica?- dijo preocupado, pues estaba pensando que podía estar confundido con mis sentimientos después de la aparición de Anna

-Saca esos pensamientos de tu cabeza Carlisle. No estoy confundido ni nada de eso, sólo que...-

-¿Llamó tu atención, verdad?-

-Sí, algo así. Digo, ella es muy talentosa, tú mismo te pudiste dar cuenta de eso...-

-No hablo de su talento...-

-Ok, padre, detente ahí- le pedí. No quería seguir pensando en eso. Mis sentimientos estaban claros por Bella, no hay nadie más. Pero esa chica...

De manera extraordinaria, fui hasta la escuela de música al día siguiente, pese a que no dictaba clases ese día. Tenía que ir y practicar para relajarme... no, no podía mentirme a mí mismo, fui hasta la escuela a ver si la chica aparecía. Necesitaba hablar con ella, y ver si en verdad lo que Carlisle decía, sobre si era sólo coincidencia su llegada hasta allí, su encuentro conmigo. Dejé que el tiempo pasara mientras deslizaba mis dedos por las teclas del piano. Y como lo supuse, la chica llegó hasta el gran salón: _"Ya quisiera yo que todos mis profesores fueran tan interesantes como él... siento que con él yo podría..."_ dirigí mi mirada hacia la puerta, sin detenerme. Ella sonrió, lo que hizo que errara en una nota, cosa que nunca me había ocurrido.

-Perdóneme si lo desconcentré señor- ¿de verdad me había desconcentrado?

-¿Cuándo dejarás de llamarme señor?-

-Es difícil. No voy por esta escuela ni por la secundaria tuteando a mis profesores-

-Entiendo... pero hoy no estamos en clases. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre-

-Lo intentaré señor-

-¿Vienes a practicar?-

-Vengo a relajarme en verdad- ...vaya, ella también tocaba el piano cuando necesitaba relajarse, pero por qué lo necesitaba... si podía ayudarla en algo, lo haría, sin duda.

-¿Estás complicada por algo? Puedes confiar en mí...-

-Las cosas en mi casa... no son las mejores...- comenzó a contarme cómo su madre estaba pasando por un momento complicado. Estaba embarazada de su segundo marido, con quien Anna no se llevaba bien, y su madre estaba atravesando por un embarazo complicado, físicamente pues era un embarazo de alto riego, y mentalmente, pues estaba travesando por una depresión pre parto. Su nombre es Susan. Su padre, era un inversionista que trabajaba en Nueva York, y con quien no tenía mucho contacto, no porque ella no quisiera, sino porque él "siempre está ocupado para mí, tendría que sé alguna buena inversión o algún buen negocio para que me diera importancia" como ella misma me lo relató. Me contó que desde muy pequeña estaba incursionando en la ejecución del piano, y que el instrumento llamó su atención por el color de las teclas, "me encanta el juego de blanco y negro". Es primera vez que sé de alguien que comience a interesarse en la ejecución de un instrumento por el color de este. Eso me causó risa. Dice que sólo hace unos meses llegó a Boston, y que de inmediato hizo las pruebas de ingreso para Berklee, pues no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de estudiar música en la escuela más prestigiosa de los Estados Unidos

-Además, tuve la impresión que en este lugar encontraría lo que necesito, lo que busco...- y se me quedó mirando a los ojos mientras pensaba: "_Que tienen esos ojos que me cautivan tanto..."_ en otras oportunidades cortaba al instante ese contacto visual con cualquier otra humana, pero ese contacto con ella no me molestó. Todo lo contrario, me sentí cómodo. Me pidió que le contara algo de mí, así que le dije sólo una parte, claro. Que había vivido en Alaska, y que luego había ido a parar a un pueblo pequeño por motivos de trabajo de mi padre, quien era doctor y quien en verdad no era mi verdadero padre, que yo era hijo adoptivo como el resto de mis hermanos. Y que en Forks había conocido a la mujer de quien me enamoré y con quien me casaría dentro de un par de semanas. Mi Bella.

-¿Qué se siente estar enamorado?-

-Es difícil explicarlo. No concibo mi vida sin ella. Lo es todo para mí-

-¡Wow! Ya quisiera yo que alguien dijera algo así por mí. Ella es afortunada-

-El afortunado soy yo- aseguré. Porque lo era -Bien, y si quiero seguir siendo afortunado, creo que tendré que marcharme. Mi novia llega dentro de poco, y debo ir por ella hasta el aeropuerto- dije, dándome cuenta de todo el tiempo que había pasado junto a Anna.

-Claro, yo creo que me quedaré practicando...- _"aunque estoy bastante relajada, su compañía me ayudó... me gustaría decírselo. Tendré que llamar un taxi..."_ pensaba la chica

-Quizás sea un poco tarde para que te quedes aquí sola. Si quieres puedo pasar a dejarte- le ofrecí, haciendo eco de sus pensamientos

-No sé, no quiero retrasarte más-

-¡Vaya, me tuteaste!- le dije -Y no es molestia. Anda, vamos- me miró dudando, pero luego aceptó mi oferta. Cuando íbamos de camino hasta su casa, aprovechamos de hablar un poco más. Me contó de sus planes futuros, todos tenían que ver con la música. Su idea era ir a probar suerte a la Sinfónica de Londres. Palabras mayores para cualquiera, pero la chica tenía talento, y podría sortear todas las pruebas de admisión de forma estupenda. Quizás yo podría ayudarle.

Llegamos a un barrio elegante como a veinte minutos de Berklee, en donde se encontraba su casa.

-Te agradezco por el aventón-

-No es nada. Espero que hablar conmigo te haya ayudado...-

-No sabes cómo- y otra vez nos quedamos mirando -Bien, gracias de nuevo-

-Cuando gustes-

-Adiós Edward-

-Adiós Anna- salió de mi carro y salió directo a su casa. Enseguida puse en marcha el motor, y me fui hasta el aeropuerto, ¡justo a tiempo! Cuando llegué los pasajeros ya estaban desembarcando. No me costó encontrar el rostro de mi novia entre todo aquel gentío, como sea, ella destacaba de entre los demás. Me vio y corrió hasta donde yo estaba, arrojándose a mis brazos

-Te extrañé, te extrañe, no sabes cuánto...- me dijo

-Y yo a ti mi amor- luego me olvidé de la demás gente, y la besé. Dos días, ya eran suficientes sin ella. Me contó que Alice y Esme llegarían mañana por la tarde, pues estaban "algo hambrientas".

-¿Aprovechaste ayer el día con tu padre?-me preguntó de camino a casa

-Sí, provechoso-

-¿Me contarás que hicieron?-

-Claro que no- dije, mirándola de reojo

-Ni yo te diré lo que hicimos en Florida. Lo único que te contaré es que llegó Rosalie hasta allá. Phil quedó impresionado con ella, pues arregló su auto como si lo hubiese llevado a un taller mecánico. Phil es machista, y la mecánica según él, es cosa de hombres, pero cuando vio a Rose, quedó pasmado-

-Ella es buena en eso- afirmé. Guardó silencio durante un instante, hasta que no aguantó más la curiosidad

-¡Anda Edward, dime que hiciste con Carlisle!- eso me hizo reír, esta curiosa

-Después que te dejé dormida en tu cuarto, nos fuimos a un bosque y nos dimos un festín de pumas. Luego hicimos algo de lo que no te hablaré. Enseguida me acompañó hasta las clases de música y escuchó a mis talentosos alumnos. Más tarde nos fuimos a dar vueltas por la ciudad, verla de noche y ya esta mañana se fue-

-Aprovechaste bien tu día con él entonces-

-Claro. Mmm, quería comentarte algo que pasó mientras Carlisle estaba en la escuela de música conmigo-

-Dime que ocurrió-

-Conoció a Anna-

-Tu alumna sobresaliente- solo asentí con la cabeza, sabía que estaba algo celosa. Pero continué

-Cuando la vio, se sorprendió de sobremanera...-

-¿Pasa algo malo con esa chica?-

-No, no malo. Sorpresivo quizás, aunque él dice que es mera casualidad-

-De que hablas...-

-En cuanto la vio, recordó a mi madre biológica. Dijo que esa chica, era el vivo retrato de ella...-

-¿Y eso puede ser?¿ella puede ser algo tuyo?- enseguida le conté lo poco probable que Carlisle encontraba esa posibilidad. Le conté que hoy me la había vuelto a encontrar, y que habíamos hablado. Ella estaba tan sorprendida como Carlisle mientras le contaba. Más tarde se le escapó un bostezo y llegando al apartamento, la llevé enseguida hasta el cuarto y la recosté en su cama. Se veía cansada

-Veo que te dejó agotada el viaje a Florida-

-Si, casi no dormimos. Mamá estaba exultante con la visita de las chicas-

-Me alegro que lo disfrutaras. Ahora duérmete mi amor- dije, mientras la acomodaba en mis brazos. La mecí con suavidad hasta que sentí que ya estaba atrapada en un profundo y reparador sueño. Me levanté con mucho cuidado a cerrar una ventana que había quedado abierta, y por la cual se colaba un insistente y frio viento. Al llegar allá, en mi mente se comenzó a trazar un nuevo recuerdo: una mañana en la cafetería de la secundaria en Forks, y la emoción de todos los chicos por la llegada de una alumna nueva, la hija del jefe de policía. Todas las mentes y las bocas comentaban el hecho. Enseguida, el recuerdo me llevó a encontrarme con sus ojos marrones, mientras que ella preguntaba quienes éramos nosotros, y una chica, Jessica, le contaba toda la historia, mientras yo intentaba indagar en la mente de la nueva muchacha, pero nada, no lograba oír absolutamente nada proveniente de ella. Nuevamente la imagen de mi recuerdo viajó a otro instante: la clase de biología. Bella se interponía entre una ráfaga de aire caliente y yo, haciendo que su aroma golpeara en mis sentidos, dejándolos noqueados. En ese instante, todo dejó de ser un recuerdo, pues el aire que ingresaba por la ventana, hizo un remolino al interior del cuarto, haciendo que el aroma de Bella, llegara hasta mí, de la misma manera que como sucedió aquella vez.

Yo ya no estaba frente a mi novia que dormía tranquila sobre su cama. En ese momento, yo estaba frente a mi presa, quien se encontraba absoluta y totalmente indefensa frente a su depredador.

**_Ponzoña y tormento_**

Comencé a sentir cómo la ponzoña comenzaba a burbujear en mi garganta, mientras la esencia de su olor me envolvía, dejando salir a aquel monstruo que encerré en mi interior durante años y años. Mi vista se nubló y se tornó roja, al igual que mis pensamientos, que no hacían otra cosa que imaginar el sabor de su sangre... podría saborearlo. No había nada que me detuviera en ese momento para cumplir mi deseo, ni siquiera ella. Podría saciarme de su sangre en sólo un minuto, y hacer desaparecer el cuerpo...

-Edward...te amo...- su voz tenue y somnolienta característica de ella cuando hablaba mientras dormía, trajo claridad a mis pensamientos. Enseguida abrí la ventana lo que más pude, y saqué mi cabeza por ella, haciendo que el frío aire me golpeara. Me sentía un monstruo. Como podía ser posible que haya podido siquiera pensar en dañarla... me aborrecí de mí mismo en ese segundo. Pero mi "demonio interior" seguía hablándome al oído, tentándome para beber de una vez la sangre de aquella mujer... mujer que yo amo, mujer a la que no haré daño... pero su aroma, era algo que bloqueaba todo lo sensato en mi mente. Aferré mis manos al marco de la ventana, dejando el metal torcido. Tenía que controlarme. Su olor era algo con lo que había convivido por casi dos años, ¿por qué me impactaba, otra vez de esa manera...?Me armé de valor y giré hacia el interior del cuarto, y ahí seguía la potencia de su aroma, impregnado en cada rincón de la habitación, que nublaba una vez más mi sensatez... qué pasaría ahora... tendría que acabar con ella...¡No! Otra vez me voltee a la ventana, y de reojo, vi que ella se cubría hasta el cuello por el frío que se colaba por allí. Pero si la cerraba, quizás no aguantaría... debía planear algo en ese momento. Cerré la ventana y salí de la habitación, todo eso sólo en una fracción de segundo. Al llegar a la sala, podía sentir aún su aroma, con menos potencia, pero seguía el aire cargado de ella. En ese momento, desde afuera forzaron la puerta de entrada: mis padres y Alice habían llegado.

-¿Edward?-

-¡¿Por qué sucede este ahora, Carlisle?- le pregunté con angustia y desesperación

-Cálmate hijo, y salgamos de aquí- me dijo, pero no quería moverme de ahí: "Mándalos al diablo, y sáciate de una vez de su sangre..." decía el monstruo dentro de mí. Carlisle se percató de mis dudas, y me tomó de un brazo, sacándome rápidamente de allí. -Alice y Esme se quedarán con Bella. Tú debes poner tu cabeza en orden, hijo- ojalá pudiera. Quería regresar hasta el apartamento y embriagarme de su sangre, que podía sentir deslizándose por mi garganta... ¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? En ese momento, recordé aquel primer encuentro, y recordé qué fue lo que la salvó: sus ojos. Sus grandes ojos marrones que me miraron por una fracción de segundo, llenos de espanto, como si supiera lo que pasaba conmigo y su aroma. Una fracción de segundo en el que pude ver reflejado ese maldito monstruo que emergía con rapidez a la superficie. Imagen de mí mismo que me espantó. Recordé como la odié por haber llegado precisamente a ese lugar a invadir mi calma. Recordé como escapé el mismo día, lo más lejos posible de esa humana. Recordé la visión de Alice, entendiendo mi estado, viendo a Bella muerta. ¿Tendría que hacer lo mismo ahora?¿tendría que irme lejos de Bella para salvarla?

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó mi padre, cuando estuvimos en un lugar deshabitado

-¿Mejor? No hay nada ni nadie que me pueda hacer sentir mejor...-

-Tú conocías esta parte de la historia. Sabías lo que había ocurrido...-

-¡No es lo mismo Carlisle...! Ahora entiendo tantas cosas...- entendía por qué todos hablaban de mi comportamiento diferente, frente a los humanos, frente a Bella. Claro, si había olvidado también quien era en verdad: un vampiro. Un depredador peligroso. Un depredador que se había enamorado de su presa. Recordé una conversación que tuve con Emmett, donde vaticinó el porqué de mi comportamiento nuevo, haciendo mención a que no recordaba el impacto de su aroma. Y llevaba razón. No lo recordaba. Ahora era latente en mí, fuerte, dominante, poderoso, que ni siquiera dejaba que estuviera en el mismo cuarto con ella.

-Hijo, lo superaste aquella vez, lo volverás a hacer ahora. Tu control es superior al de cualquiera de nosotros...-

-Lo era Carlisle. Ahora mi control se hizo polvo- no podría besarla, ni tocarla, deleitarme con su perfume. No podría volver a hacerla mía nunca más. Nunca.

-Si tu control hubiese desaparecido, Bella ya estaría muerta. La amas, dañarla sería ir en contra de ese amor...-

-Hace un instante estuve a punto de hacerlo, olvidando incluso quien era, olvidando lo que siento por ella...- me sentía derrotado, pese a que mi padre trataba de animarme, enumerando todo lo que tenía a favor... ¿qué haría ahora?¿qué demonios sería de mi sin ella?

-¿Y qué fue lo que te detuvo?-

-Bella habla en sueños. Justo cuando estaba por...- ni siquiera podía articular con palabras el hecho de que quise matarla... -dijo mi nombre y que me amaba...- si la primera vez la salvó la profundidad de sus ojos, esta vez fue el susurro de su voz lo que lo hizo.

-Después que aceptaste tus sentimientos por ella la primera vez, te impusiste el trabajo de protegerla. Y así ha sido, incluso la protegiste de ti. Deberás tener paciencia Edward-

-No podré acercarme a ella... nunca más-

-No vuelvas atrás hijo. No tires por la borda todo lo que has ganado en este tiempo con ella. Además, te casas dentro de poco con ella...-

-No me casaré con ella sabiendo que corre peligro- asumí con dolor, pues todos mis sueños de un futuro a su lado se habían hecho añicos... aunque entendí también uno de los motivos que orillaba a Bella a desear transformarse. Ella quería evitar mi sufrimiento, pues sabía que su solo aroma era como fuego en mi garganta, y lo sigue siendo.

-Carlisle, quiero estar solo-

-Hijo, es mejor que...-

-Estaré en la casa que me diste. Sólo quiero estar a solas... y pensar- asintió con la cabeza, y pensó: _"Estaré al pendiente si me necesitas. Recuerda que debes hablar con Bella sobre esto..."_

Cuando llegué a la casa en penumbras, me quedé inmóvil en la puerta. Hace sólo dos días había dibujado en mi mente, todo perfectamente en la distribución de esa casa, esa casa que sería nuestra, en donde comenzaríamos a forjar el resto de nuestra existencia... existencia que se veía incierta para mí ahora, no para ella, porque ella estaría a salvo... lejos de mí.

Como un masoquista, estuve todo el resto de la madrugada, recordando los besos, las caricias, las veces que la hice mía sintiendo la tibieza de su cuerpo contra el mío. Recordé nuestros planes, recordé sus ojos, su sonrisa, su ceño fruncido y lo gracioso que era verla hablar mientras dormía...mientras dormía, no había nada más fascinante que verla dormir... ahora debería alejarme de ella, poner algún pretexto para que me dejase ir. Tendría que escapar, otra vez, como aquel primer encuentro.

Recordé que llegué hasta Denali a ocultarme y recordé una conversación con Tanya que me hizo pensar... "No importa qué sea, o quién sea lo que te atormenta. Tú lo enfrentarás. Tú eres así" En aquel entonces, yo no sabía cuáles eran mis sentimientos hacia Bella, ni sabía cuáles eran los suyos hacia mí. Pero ahora, era diferente. Nos amábamos, pese a las barreras, las dificultades, pese a que todo decía que eso era un error. Estábamos juntos. En ese momento, me levanté de mi rincón en donde me encontraba atormentándome, decidido a hacerle frente a esto. Carlisle tenía razón, yo tenía control, y esa era el momento de ponerlo a prueba una vez más. Enseguida, sentí que en mi bolsillo vibró el teléfono:

-¿Alice?-

-Me alegra que estés decidido... Te demoraste menos que la primera vez- mi hermana había visto mi decisión en sus visiones.

-¿Bella está despierta?¿hablaste con ella?-

-Ella es astuta. Primero le pareció raro que no estuviese ahí, y más raro aún le pareció que nuestros padres y yo estuviésemos ahí, con semblante de preocupación-

-Le contaste entonces-

-Si Edward. Cuando se lo conté, pensó en correr hasta donde estabas. Dijo que peinaría Boston buscándote. Ahora está con Esme, está algo más tranquila después que le conté que te ví decidido a regresar-

-Gracias Alice. Quédate con ella hasta que llegue ahí-

-No te demores. Esme y yo no "alcanzamos a cenar"-

-Perdona. Voy para allá-

Alice me vió llegar al edificio y me informó que Carlisle se quedaría ahí por cualquier cosa. Luego Esme se acercó hasta mí, tomó mis manos y me entregó un mensaje a través de sus pensamientos: _"Sigo confiando en ti como aquella primera vez. Yo sólo deseo que seas feliz hijo, así que lucha por eso"_Dijo mi madre, infundiéndome coraje, y todo su amor de madre volcado sobre mí.

La puerta del apartamento estaba junta. Entré con sumo cuidado, como si estuviese entrando a un campo minado, y enseguida, al otro lado de la habitación, a tres metros de mí, se encontraba ella. Mirándome con ojos tristes, se notaba que había llorado. No me atreví a acercarme hasta ella, además, la esencia suya seguía impregnando el lugar. Evité respirar. Me obligué a no hacerlo. Me recosté sobre la pared, sin dejar de mirarla, en silencio, sin saber bien como empezar a hablarle. Todo lo que deseaba era correr hasta ella y abrazarla, decirle que estaba todo bien... pero acortar aquella distancia en ese momento, sería peligroso.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo, Edward?- me preguntó con voz quebrada, mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas una vez más. Quedarme con ella era lo que yo más anhelaba, ¿pero en verdad podría?.

**Comente...no sea cruel con la autora... esperos sus palabras!**

Desde el momento en que la vi, llamó mi atención. Eso no puedo negarlo. No tiene absolutamente nada que ver respecto a lo que siento por Bella. Era algo diferente. Y ahora que Carlisle dice eso, puedo entender por qué. Esa chica me intrigaba, porque de alguna manera me unía con el humano que hace más de cien años fui. No recordaba a mi madre, sólo por los recuerdos de Carlisle, y en verdad el parecido era increíble.

-Debe ser sólo coincidencia. De todos modos, esa chica tiene sólo diecisiete años, no, y tu madre tenía cerca de cuarenta al fallecer... pero aún así, el parecido es impresionante- me dijo papá cuando salimos de Berklee

-¿No hay opción de que sea descendiente de mi madre, alguna hermana, u otra conexión familiar..?-

-Creo que no. Cuando tu madre falleció, tus abuelos fueron por ella, y se lamentaban de haber perdido a su única hija-

-¿Y qué debo hacer?-

-A qué te refieres... te digo que es sólo coincidencia Edward, ¿por qué?¿te pasa algo con la chica?- dijo preocupado, pues estaba pensando que podía estar confundido con mis sentimientos después de la aparición de Anna

-Saca esos pensamientos de tu cabeza Carlisle. No estoy confundido ni nada de eso, sólo que...-

-¿Llamó tu atención, verdad?-

-Sí, algo así. Digo, ella es muy talentosa, tú mismo te pudiste dar cuenta de eso...-

-No hablo de su talento...-

-Ok, padre, detente ahí- le pedí. No quería seguir pensando en eso. Mis sentimientos estaban claros por Bella, no hay nadie más. Pero esa chica...

De manera extraordinaria, fui hasta la escuela de música al día siguiente, pese a que no dictaba clases ese día. Tenía que ir y practicar para relajarme... no, no podía mentirme a mí mismo, fui hasta la escuela a ver si la chica aparecía. Necesitaba hablar con ella, y ver si en verdad lo que Carlisle decía, sobre si era sólo coincidencia su llegada hasta allí, su encuentro conmigo. Dejé que el tiempo pasara mientras deslizaba mis dedos por las teclas del piano. Y como lo supuse, la chica llegó hasta el gran salón: _"Ya quisiera yo que todos mis profesores fueran tan interesantes como él... siento que con él yo podría..."_ dirigí mi mirada hacia la puerta, sin detenerme. Ella sonrió, lo que hizo que errara en una nota, cosa que nunca me había ocurrido.

-Perdóneme si lo desconcentré señor- ¿de verdad me había desconcentrado?

-¿Cuándo dejarás de llamarme señor?-

-Es difícil. No voy por esta escuela ni por la secundaria tuteando a mis profesores-

-Entiendo... pero hoy no estamos en clases. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre-

-Lo intentaré señor-

-¿Vienes a practicar?-

-Vengo a relajarme en verdad- ...vaya, ella también tocaba el piano cuando necesitaba relajarse, pero por qué lo necesitaba... si podía ayudarla en algo, lo haría, sin duda.

-¿Estás complicada por algo? Puedes confiar en mí...-

-Las cosas en mi casa... no son las mejores...- comenzó a contarme cómo su madre estaba pasando por un momento complicado. Estaba embarazada de su segundo marido, con quien Anna no se llevaba bien, y su madre estaba atravesando por un embarazo complicado, físicamente pues era un embarazo de alto riego, y mentalmente, pues estaba travesando por una depresión pre parto. Su nombre es Susan. Su padre, era un inversionista que trabajaba en Nueva York, y con quien no tenía mucho contacto, no porque ella no quisiera, sino porque él "siempre está ocupado para mí, tendría que sé alguna buena inversión o algún buen negocio para que me diera importancia" como ella misma me lo relató. Me contó que desde muy pequeña estaba incursionando en la ejecución del piano, y que el instrumento llamó su atención por el color de las teclas, "me encanta el juego de blanco y negro". Es primera vez que sé de alguien que comience a interesarse en la ejecución de un instrumento por el color de este. Eso me causó risa. Dice que sólo hace unos meses llegó a Boston, y que de inmediato hizo las pruebas de ingreso para Berklee, pues no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de estudiar música en la escuela más prestigiosa de los Estados Unidos

-Además, tuve la impresión que en este lugar encontraría lo que necesito, lo que busco...- y se me quedó mirando a los ojos mientras pensaba: "_Que tienen esos ojos que me cautivan tanto..."_ en otras oportunidades cortaba al instante ese contacto visual con cualquier otra humana, pero ese contacto con ella no me molestó. Todo lo contrario, me sentí cómodo. Me pidió que le contara algo de mí, así que le dije sólo una parte, claro. Que había vivido en Alaska, y que luego había ido a parar a un pueblo pequeño por motivos de trabajo de mi padre, quien era doctor y quien en verdad no era mi verdadero padre, que yo era hijo adoptivo como el resto de mis hermanos. Y que en Forks había conocido a la mujer de quien me enamoré y con quien me casaría dentro de un par de semanas. Mi Bella.

-¿Qué se siente estar enamorado?-

-Es difícil explicarlo. No concibo mi vida sin ella. Lo es todo para mí-

-¡Wow! Ya quisiera yo que alguien dijera algo así por mí. Ella es afortunada-

-El afortunado soy yo- aseguré. Porque lo era -Bien, y si quiero seguir siendo afortunado, creo que tendré que marcharme. Mi novia llega dentro de poco, y debo ir por ella hasta el aeropuerto- dije, dándome cuenta de todo el tiempo que había pasado junto a Anna.

-Claro, yo creo que me quedaré practicando...- _"aunque estoy bastante relajada, su compañía me ayudó... me gustaría decírselo. Tendré que llamar un taxi..."_ pensaba la chica

-Quizás sea un poco tarde para que te quedes aquí sola. Si quieres puedo pasar a dejarte- le ofrecí, haciendo eco de sus pensamientos

-No sé, no quiero retrasarte más-

-¡Vaya, me tuteaste!- le dije -Y no es molestia. Anda, vamos- me miró dudando, pero luego aceptó mi oferta. Cuando íbamos de camino hasta su casa, aprovechamos de hablar un poco más. Me contó de sus planes futuros, todos tenían que ver con la música. Su idea era ir a probar suerte a la Sinfónica de Londres. Palabras mayores para cualquiera, pero la chica tenía talento, y podría sortear todas las pruebas de admisión de forma estupenda. Quizás yo podría ayudarle.

Llegamos a un barrio elegante como a veinte minutos de Berklee, en donde se encontraba su casa.

-Te agradezco por el aventón-

-No es nada. Espero que hablar conmigo te haya ayudado...-

-No sabes cómo- y otra vez nos quedamos mirando -Bien, gracias de nuevo-

-Cuando gustes-

-Adiós Edward-

-Adiós Anna- salió de mi carro y salió directo a su casa. Enseguida puse en marcha el motor, y me fui hasta el aeropuerto, ¡justo a tiempo! Cuando llegué los pasajeros ya estaban desembarcando. No me costó encontrar el rostro de mi novia entre todo aquel gentío, como sea, ella destacaba de entre los demás. Me vio y corrió hasta donde yo estaba, arrojándose a mis brazos

-Te extrañé, te extrañe, no sabes cuánto...- me dijo

-Y yo a ti mi amor- luego me olvidé de la demás gente, y la besé. Dos días, ya eran suficientes sin ella. Me contó que Alice y Esme llegarían mañana por la tarde, pues estaban "algo hambrientas".

-¿Aprovechaste ayer el día con tu padre?-me preguntó de camino a casa

-Sí, provechoso-

-¿Me contarás que hicieron?-

-Claro que no- dije, mirándola de reojo

-Ni yo te diré lo que hicimos en Florida. Lo único que te contaré es que llegó Rosalie hasta allá. Phil quedó impresionado con ella, pues arregló su auto como si lo hubiese llevado a un taller mecánico. Phil es machista, y la mecánica según él, es cosa de hombres, pero cuando vio a Rose, quedó pasmado-

-Ella es buena en eso- afirmé. Guardó silencio durante un instante, hasta que no aguantó más la curiosidad

-¡Anda Edward, dime que hiciste con Carlisle!- eso me hizo reír, esta curiosa

-Después que te dejé dormida en tu cuarto, nos fuimos a un bosque y nos dimos un festín de pumas. Luego hicimos algo de lo que no te hablaré. Enseguida me acompañó hasta las clases de música y escuchó a mis talentosos alumnos. Más tarde nos fuimos a dar vueltas por la ciudad, verla de noche y ya esta mañana se fue-

-Aprovechaste bien tu día con él entonces-

-Claro. Mmm, quería comentarte algo que pasó mientras Carlisle estaba en la escuela de música conmigo-

-Dime que ocurrió-

-Conoció a Anna-

-Tu alumna sobresaliente- solo asentí con la cabeza, sabía que estaba algo celosa. Pero continué

-Cuando la vio, se sorprendió de sobremanera...-

-¿Pasa algo malo con esa chica?-

-No, no malo. Sorpresivo quizás, aunque él dice que es mera casualidad-

-De que hablas...-

-En cuanto la vio, recordó a mi madre biológica. Dijo que esa chica, era el vivo retrato de ella...-

-¿Y eso puede ser?¿ella puede ser algo tuyo?- enseguida le conté lo poco probable que Carlisle encontraba esa posibilidad. Le conté que hoy me la había vuelto a encontrar, y que habíamos hablado. Ella estaba tan sorprendida como Carlisle mientras le contaba. Más tarde se le escapó un bostezo y llegando al apartamento, la llevé enseguida hasta el cuarto y la recosté en su cama. Se veía cansada

-Veo que te dejó agotada el viaje a Florida-

-Si, casi no dormimos. Mamá estaba exultante con la visita de las chicas-

-Me alegro que lo disfrutaras. Ahora duérmete mi amor- dije, mientras la acomodaba en mis brazos. La mecí con suavidad hasta que sentí que ya estaba atrapada en un profundo y reparador sueño. Me levanté con mucho cuidado a cerrar una ventana que había quedado abierta, y por la cual se colaba un insistente y frio viento. Al llegar allá, en mi mente se comenzó a trazar un nuevo recuerdo: una mañana en la cafetería de la secundaria en Forks, y la emoción de todos los chicos por la llegada de una alumna nueva, la hija del jefe de policía. Todas las mentes y las bocas comentaban el hecho. Enseguida, el recuerdo me llevó a encontrarme con sus ojos marrones, mientras que ella preguntaba quienes éramos nosotros, y una chica, Jessica, le contaba toda la historia, mientras yo intentaba indagar en la mente de la nueva muchacha, pero nada, no lograba oír absolutamente nada proveniente de ella. Nuevamente la imagen de mi recuerdo viajó a otro instante: la clase de biología. Bella se interponía entre una ráfaga de aire caliente y yo, haciendo que su aroma golpeara en mis sentidos, dejándolos noqueados. En ese instante, todo dejó de ser un recuerdo, pues el aire que ingresaba por la ventana, hizo un remolino al interior del cuarto, haciendo que el aroma de Bella, llegara hasta mí, de la misma manera que como sucedió aquella vez.

Yo ya no estaba frente a mi novia que dormía tranquila sobre su cama. En ese momento, yo estaba frente a mi presa, quien se encontraba absoluta y totalmente indefensa frente a su depredador.


	15. Chapter 15

**Con todo cariño para todas ustedes. Va faltando poquito para el final de la primera de tres partes, ¿les ha gustado?¿tienen curiosidad de qué van las otras dos partes? Bueno, abrazos a todas y gracias por sus comentarios, avisos de favoritos, lecturas silenciosas... en fin GRACIAS!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>La oveja y el león<strong>_

-Dime Edward, ¿te quedarás conmigo?- insistió Bella luego que no contesté nada.  
>-Bella...yo...-<br>-Sé lo que recordaste, pero debes de haber recordado que lograste mantener tu control...-  
>-Ahora es diferente... es una tortura en verdad...- hablaba con dificultad, mientras me prohibía respirar dentro de aquella habitación<br>-Por qué lo dices, Edward-  
>-Había pasado todo este tiempo junto a ti, sin problemas, sabiendo y sintiendo tu aroma, pero sin que fuese una tentación tan latente para mí. Eras como el olor de cualquier otro humano...pero ahora... eres...-<br>-Como tu marca personal de heroína, fue lo que me dijiste esa vez-  
>-Es una buena comparación- admití.<br>-¿Ya no quieres...estar...conmigo...?-  
>-Mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado, en nada. Me atormenta el tener que evaluar siquiera la idea de que estarás mejor lejos de mí...-<br>-¡No estaré mejor si ti. Ya viste lo que sucedió cuando me abandonaste, no lo vuelvas a hacer!- lanzó esas palabras en un grito, con desesperación  
>-Bella...-<br>-Sólo necesitamos tiempo. Seremos cuidadosos como lo éramos en un principio- dijo intentando mantener la calma  
>-Se supone que nos casamos en menos de dos semanas... no se si...-<br>-¿Ya no quieres casarte?-  
>-No se trata de querer, se trata de lo que es mejor para ti...no te haré daño...-<br>-¡Entonces no lo hagas!- gritó entre su llanto desesperado. Ella estaba dispuesta a poner en riesgo su integridad física por estar conmigo.  
>-No te pongas así...- tenía la impresión de que se desvanecería en cualquier momento. Podía sentir sus rodillas temblar. Abandonarla sería peor. Además, la decisión ya la tenía tomada, lucharía por estar con ella. No la dejaría a la deriva al igual que la otra vez. No cometería ese error de nuevo... pero su aroma y mi maldito demonio que no dejaba de hablarme al oído...<br>-Ya sé lo que haré: hablaré con Carlisle, apresuraré mi transformación. Antes de la fecha de la boda, si es necesario...- dijo, fijando su vista en el suelo, como si estuviese pensando en voz alta  
>-No digas estupideces-<br>-¡¿Estupideces, Edward? ¿De verdad te parece una estupidez quedarte conmigo?- me increpó, alzando los ojos, con furia notoria al igual que su voz  
>-No hablo de eso, hablo de tu apuro por...- ahora también entendía mi completa aprehensión frente a la idea de Bella de transformarse... en un monstro. Su alma, su vida, su familia, la normalidad de su vida, perdida solo por estar con alguien como yo<br>-Es que no veo otra solución, si están tan cegado por la idea de que tienes que alejarte de mí por el hecho de que mi sangre sigue siendo el problema...-  
>-Ya habías decidido esperar- le recordé<br>-¡Pues ahora he tomado otra decisión! Iré a hablar con Carlisle ahora mismo- dijo, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos, y disponiéndose a salir hasta donde mi padre se encontraba...  
>-Lo intentaré Bella- dije, a lo que ella se detuvo -Volveré a intentarlo. Si esa vez resultó, si aquella vez pude controlarme, tendré que poder ahora también. No quiero separarme de ti...-<br>-Haré lo que sea...- y comenzó a acercarse a mí, lentamente, con cautela. Yo no me movía de mi lugar, pegado a la pared, y con mis manos empuñadas. Cuando estuvo cerca, solté el aire y me obligué a respirar su aroma. Alcé la cara, cerré los ojos e inspiré una gran bocanada de su aroma. Enseguida mi garganta se encendió, y el maldito demonio dentro de mí se revolvió "Tómala de una vez, que maldita cosa es la que esperas" Yo lo obligué a que cerrara la boca. Sentí una vez más la ponzoña que llenaba mi boca.

Abrí los ojos, y ella seguía en el mismo lugar. No había ni duda, ni miedo, ni temor ni en sus ojos ni en su rostro. Confianza. Aquel era un semblante de confianza absoluta depositada en mí. Alzó su mano, y la estiró hacia mí, invitando a acercármele un poco más. Di un paso hacia ella, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos, profundos, sinceros, brillantes. Esa era la mirada de una mujer enamorada. Y yo no podía defraudarlos. Me armé de valor y di otro paso más, hasta quedar a escaza distancia de ella. Levanté mi mano y tomé la suya. Enseguida, la acercó hasta su mejilla, permitiéndome acariciar su piel. La suavidad de su mejilla adorable que extrañaba. Ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquel momento. Luego, me atreví a tomar su otra mano, y traerla hasta mi nariz, dejando que su perfume siguiera embargándome completamente. La llevé hasta mi boca, y deposité un beso sobre ella. Eso, era todo lo que podía hacer. Hasta el momento.

-Debo admitirlo- dije, sin apartar mi mano de su rostro -Hueles maravilloso- a lo que ella sonrió, aun con sus ojos cerrados. Volvió a dar un paso más, quedando sólo a escasos centímetros de mí. Me tensé, pero luego, vi que deposito su cabeza sobre mi pecho, y ahí reposo y disfrutó del reencuentro. Me armé de valor, una vez más, y acerqué mi cuerpo al de ella, sin dejar espacio alguno entre ellos. Pasé mis brazos por su cintura, y dejé caer mi boca y mi nariz sobre su cabellera. El impacto del aroma que había sentido la noche anterior disminuía, pero no dejaba de ser doloroso para mí. Pero estaba tranquilo y controlado, pues había padecido dolores aún más potentes que ese, como el dolor de creerla muerta. Estaba dispuesto a cargar con esa quemazón el tiempo que fuera necesario, hasta volver a acostumbrarme a su cercanía. Y creo que iba por buen camino.  
>Nos sentamos en el sillón, sin apartarnos, quedándonos allí mucho tiempo, en silencio. Estaba conforme. Mi autocontrol no me había defraudado, y mi demonio se había desvanecido, frustrado por no convencerme de realizar su cometido.<p>

-¿Sabes que mañana tengo mi último examen, y no he estudiado mucho?- dijo muy casual  
>-Muy mal- le dije, teniéndola aun descansando sobre mi pecho -Te dije que no me casaría contigo si no aprobabas todos tus ramos-<br>-No reprobaré. No te preocupes- dijo, con toda tranquilidad  
>-¿Te asusté, verdad?-<br>-Me aterra saber que me puedes dejar. Pero ya sabes, si se te hace difícil, apresuraré mi transformación-  
>-No será necesario-dije, tomando una de sus manos para traerla hasta mi boca. Me di cuenta que en su muñeca, había una cicatriz con forma de luna... como una mordedura. Pasé mis dedos sobre ella y la quedé mirando. Otro recuerdo se forjó en mi mente: un salón de ballet, Bella y un vampiro llamado James la mataría. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Alice y yo corrimos hasta allí. Cuando llegamos, ella sangraba. Él había mordido la mano de Bella en venganza contra mí. Un desafío. Bella gritaba del dolor, mientras que mi padre me decía que la única manera de salvarla, de evitar su transformación, era succionando su sangre. Lo hice, probé su sangre mientras extraía la ponzoña. Su sangre era la más dulce que jamás imaginé que existiera. Podría haber seguido, pero me detuve. Por amor a ella me detuve.<p>

-¿Edward?- Bella se dio cuenta de mi ensimismamiento -¿Estás recordando algo?-  
>-James- dije, sin apartar la vista de su cicatriz<br>-Tú también mordiste ahí. Llegaste a rescatarme antes de James pudiera acabar conmigo-  
>-Probé tu sangre-<br>-Sí. A sabiendas de lo que significaba para ti. Sacaste la ponzoña y te detuviste. Tu control es increíble-  
>-Vaya...-<br>-¿Te encuentras bien? Si quieres puedo...- dijo, apartándose de mí. Enseguida la atraje hasta mí  
>-No digas tonterías. Estoy controlado-<br>-Quiero ayudarte en cuanto me sea posible-  
>-Tu lejanía no ayuda. Me pone...-<br>-Ansioso. Eso también me lo habías dicho antes- ya veo. Tenía la impresión de que mi novia podría recitarme cada diálogo que habíamos tenido desde que nos conocimos. Recordaba todos los detalles. Seguramente tan perfectamente como yo, claro, antes de mi "accidente".

La tuve entre mis brazos, inspirando su aroma por más de dos horas. Podía asegurarlo, estaba totalmente controlado. Eso era una esperanza para mí. Pero lamentablemente llegó el momento en que casi la tuve que obligar a que tomara sus libros y estudiara para el otro día:

-No quiero tener que pagarle a tu profesor para que te apruebe-  
>-Por supuesto que no harás eso, si no quieres que te deje plantado en el altar…- el solo hecho de que yo pensara eso, la ofendía y la irritaba. Me hacía gracia verla así. Golpearon la puerta, y antes de abrir, ya sabía yo quien era<br>-¡Carlisle!- dijo mi novia en cuanto le abrió -Todo está perfectamente- le comentó haciendo alusión a mi comportamiento anterior y a lo controlado que me encontraba ahora

-Eso lo sabía. Conozco a mi hijo, Bella. Sólo pasaba a despedirme. Tengo un trabajo que no quiero perder en Forks…- dijo bromeando, pues él era el jefe de la clínica. Le agradecí que confiara en mí de esa manera. Él me conocía mejor de lo que yo a mí mismo. Luego que se fue, yo mismo llevé a Bella hasta su escritorio para que comenzara a pasear en los libros de biología molecular. Yo en tanto hojeé unos libros de música, para delinear en mi cabeza la clase de hoy con los chicos. Esta sería la última semana con ellos, pues la próxima viajaríamos hasta Forks para ver los últimos preparativos de la boda. La boda, el principio del resto de mi existencia, que vi hace sólo un par de horas atrás incierta, por no saber si dominaría mi control. Pero el amor de esa humana hacia mí me salvó, como ha salvado mi vida ya en ocasiones antes. En realidad, ella había traído mi existencia desde la inercia oscura y absoluta, hasta la luminosa y cálida vida junto a ella._**  
><strong>_

_**Les voy a extrañar**_

_****_Era jueves y aquel sería mi última clase oficial con mis jóvenes talentos. Desearía darles algo... además, hoy me entregarían la invitación para mi "concierto para dos" por motivo de mi matrimonio. Habían planeado eso durante semanas, y se reunían fuera de sus horarios de clases a practicar y preparar todo. No quise indagar más en sus mentes, pues quería que me sorprendieran de verdad, como siempre lo hacían. Claro, el concierto era para dos, pues la invitación se extendía también a mi novia.

Bella había aprobado favorablemente todos sus ramos "así que no tienes excusas para no casarte conmigo" me recordó ella. Después del altercado aquel de mi último recuerdo, ya hace tres días atrás, las cosas iban marchando de manera próspera. Eso nos tenía muy felices a ella y a mí. Aunque extrañaba su cuerpo unido al mío cuando hacíamos el amor, o los besos colmados de pasión, los que ahora debía de contener. Pero prefería eso, a estar separado de mi amada por el resto de mi existencia.

Esme estaba feliz, pues había encomendado en ella el asunto de amoblar la casa. Captó perfectamente mis ideas, y comenzó a trabajar en eso. Alice y Bella estaban "secreteándose algo". Alice me pidió que no indagara más pues era algo para mi, un especie de regalo que Bella quería darme. Así que obedecí.

-Este... quiero sumar unos invitados a la boda, y quiero saber qué piensas...- me dijo Bella antes que yo partiera a mis clases  
>-Puedes invitar a quien quieras, por mí no hay problemas- le aseguré<br>-De todas maneras quiero comentártelo-  
>-Bien, cuántos son-<br>-Creo que doce-  
>-¿De verdad?... jajaja- eso era extraño sabiendo que quería hacerlo lo más íntimo posible -¿Y quiénes son?-<br>-Verás, veo que te has encariñado tanto con tus "mini talentos" que quisiera invitarlos el viernes que vayamos al concierto que nos tienen preparado-  
>-Eres brillante, en verdad no se me había ocurrido- asumí<br>-Ya sabes, esas cosas son cosas de mujeres-  
>-Pero ellos son once en total, no doce-<br>-Lo sé. Hay alguien más: Jacob- lo supuse.  
>-¿Ya hablaste con él?-<br>-Si, y perdona si no te consulté antes lo de la invitación...-  
>-Hey, te dije que está bien. Que no hay problemas-<br>-Sólo espero que venga- me dijo ilusionada, y yo sólo asentí con una sonrisa. No sé quién de los dos se encontraría más incómodo en esa situación: yo viéndole ahí o él viéndome a mí casarme con Bella... Luego deposité mis labios con sumo cuidado y con ternura sobre los de ella. Era hora de irme a mis clases. Alice estaba por llegar, así que no quedaría por mucho tiempo sola.

Cuando llegué a la sala, algunos de los muchachos ya había llegado y estaban experimentando con arreglos musicales clásicos sobre canciones de rock pesado. En otra época, eso lo hubiese considerado una aberración, pero ahora me parecía de lo más interesante. La clase se hizo cortísima y muy amena.

-Bien muchachos- dije para todos -esta ha sido muestra última clase. Yo estoy de regreso dentro de un y par de meses. Sólo espero que se comporten con quien llegue a reemplazarme-  
>-No hay quien lo remplace, Edward- dijo uno de los muchachos. Eso me hizo sonreír y sentirme agradecido de esos niños y niñas que habían cambiado mi vida para mejor<br>-Gracias por todo chicos. Espero que lo que les enseñé les sirva y lo practiquen. Cuando esté de regreso, me sentiré orgulloso de verles en un curso más avanzado y saber que contribuí con un grano de arena a su evolución musical- y no sé si fueron tal lindas palabras las que dije, pero alguna de las chicas estaban derramando lágrimas y saqué aplausos por mi pequeña despedida. Después que menguaron los aplausos, una chica carraspeó pensando "Vaya, es mi turno". Sacó de su bolso un sobre y con este en su mano, se acercó hasta mí

-Este... profesor...- "_por Dios, si es tan guapo, y precisamente yo soy la elegida para hablarle...debo estar roja como un tomate..."_ -con mis compañeros hemos preparado una especie de regalo por motivo de su matrimonio. Queremos invitarlo para mañana a eso de las siete de la noche, a un concierto íntimo, preparado por nosotros, para usted y su futura esposa- "¿y si dice que no? ahh..."  
>-Wow!- me hice el sorprendido, claro -¡No me esperaba este detalle de parte de ustedes. Estaremos encantados en venir- dije, tomando el sobre en mis manos<br>-Los esperamos aquí mañana entonces. A la entrada, habrá alguien esperando por usted y su novia para llevarlo al salón que hemos reservado para su concierto- dijo otro de los muchachos  
>-Perfecto. Estoy ansioso de verlos. Hasta mañana entonces- todos se despidieron de mí, los varones dándome la mano, por suerte y yo estaba con guantes puestos, y las damas con un tímido beso en la mejilla, claro, acompañado de pensamientos como <em>"Me voy a desmallar", "Pude sentir una corriente eléctrica..." o "¡Qué emoción, qué emoción, qué emoción!"<em>  
>-¿Puedo hablarle?- preguntó Anna, cuando ya casi no quedaban alumnos en el salón<br>-Claro, no tengo apuro-  
>-Bien...- "Anda ya Anna, sé sincera, escúpelo de una vez..." -Verá... este... lo voy a extrañar...-<br>-Yo también los extrañaré, pero estaré por aquí dentro de un par de meses, aunque ya no les corresponda clases conmigo...- dije, pero me interrumpió  
>-Yo lo extrañaré de una manera especial...- "Bien, ya comenzaste, ahora debes terminar..." -Siento contigo, una conexión como nunca antes la había sentido con nadie. Tengo la impresión de que me conoces desde siempre, igual que yo a ti...-<br>-Anna, yo...-  
>-Déjame terminar. Ha sido la única persona que se ha detenido a escucharme, a interesarse por mí, por lo que me pasa. La verdad, es que no sé qué estoy sintiendo por usted... y no me mal interprete, no estoy diciendo que esté enamorada de usted...- "aunque en verdad, no estoy segura de eso..." -No se trata de eso. Lo único que le pido es que... no se aleje de mi- dijo lo último con mucha dificultad. Yo estaba algo confuso con lo que ella me decía. No sé si por lo que Carlisle me había dicho sobre su apariencia tan similar a la de mi madre, que yo sentía la necesidad de proteger a esa chica, de estar cerca de ella. Y no tenía nada que ver respecto a lo que sentía por mi novia, esto era absolutamente diferente. Un instinto protector... no sé.<p>

-Estaré cerca Anna, te lo prometo. Para lo que necesites- era lo único que podía ofrecerle, estar cerca y ayudarla, como un guía, un tutor, un amigo o su hermano mayor.  
>-Gracias señor-<br>-Edward- le recordé  
>-Edward-rectificó. Enseguida, dio media vuelta rápidamente y salió del salón. Yo estaba terminando de guardar los libros en mi bolso, cuando lentamente el ambiente dejó entrever un olor... algo desagradable. Olor que sabía perfectamente de quien era.<p>

-Así que coqueteas con tus alumnas- dijo Jacob desde la puerta del salón, medio en serio, medio en broma... ¿quién le había dado derecho a ese chucho a bromear conmigo?  
>-No sé de qué me hablas- dije, sin dejar de guardar los libros<br>-Escuché tu charla, y soy hombre. Sé de lo que se trata esto...- ahora estaba hablando totalmente en serio  
>-No sabes nada... Escúchame. Ella es una alumna... especial-<br>-¿Especial? Ok, yo me hice un lado para que Bella y tú fuesen felices, pero si la haces sufrir chupa sangre, yo te...-  
>-No me amenaces Jacob. Y si te digo que esa chica es especial, es porque es así. Además, Bella ya lo sabe...- me interrumpió al instante<br>-Te exijo que me expliques todo este rollo- ¡¿me estaba exigiendo? ¡¿ese chucho me estaba exigiendo?  
>-Bien- y allá iba yo, el muy estúpido, a explicarle como iba todo, sólo para llevar la fiesta en paz -Te lo resumiré: esa chica es el vivo retrato de mi madre biológica. Carlisle lo confirmó- sus ojos se abrieron como dos huevos fritos<br>-¡Debes estar bromeando...!-  
>-No estoy para bromas, ¿qué harías tú en mi lugar?¿qué harías si apareciera alguien idéntico a tu madre?-<br>-Pensaría que es mi hermana- respondió enseguida  
>-No es mi caso. Era hijo único, es imposible, además, mi madre murió hace más de cien años-<br>-Alguna descendiente...-  
>-Difícil- dije, mientras salía de la sala y sin dar más explicaciones -Y supongo que regresaste porque mi novia te lo pidió, ¿no?-<br>-¿Eh?...- respondió, saliendo de su asombro -Si, quería saludarla, y luego ir hasta Forks- contestó en tanto que me seguía por los pasillos  
>-Perfecto. Supongo entonces que vendrás conmigo hasta el apartamento- le dije<br>-Necesito un lugar donde dormir esta noche- y claro, dónde más se quedaría...genial  
>-Hay un sofá en casa- le dije. El me siguió mientras continuaba repasando en su cabezota lo que le conté sobre Anna. Realmente lo sorprendí, y logré dejarlo en silencio. Maravilloso.<br>-Debes enterarte que no he terminado con mi trabajo de caza. Me topé con su olor, pero creo que fue hasta alguna parte de Europa...- me contó ya cuando estábamos dentro del coche camino a casa  
>-¿Qué parte de Europa?- eso me interesaba, que estuviese lejos de aquí<br>-No lo sé...-  
>-Vaya, tendrás mucho trabajo, Europa es un continente gigante, y yo estaré un poco ocupado, no podré ayudarte...-<br>-¿Ocupado jugando brisca en tu luna de miel?...jajaja... no me hagas reír- claramente él estaba pensando en que durante la luna de miel no podría tocar a Bella, y quizás llevaba razón, lo que él no sabía, era que ya la había hecho mía. Pero no tenía por qué decírselo. Así que guardé silencio...¡pero juro que me mordí la lengua para no refregárselo en la cara! ¡Maldición!

Cuando llegamos a casa, le dije a mi novia que le "traía una sorpresita". Claro, lo que ella no se imaginó, era que la sorpresita, era Jacob. Cuando lo vio, corrió a abrazarlo, y a agradecerle que hubiese llegado. Sabía que era un abrazo de amistad, pero aun así, no quería presenciarlo. Así que le pedí a Alice que se encontraba allí, que me acompañara hasta el cuarto. Tenía que preguntarle algo importante, sobre lo que había pasado con Anna hace un rato, y si ella lograba ver algo a futuro. Como sea, si lo veía Alice o no en sus visiones, yo estaría cerca de la chica. Estaba decidido.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bueno señoritas: sé que son poquitas las que pasan por aquí, pero aun así les agradezco que se den el tiempito de leer y sobre todo de comentar. No saben lo bien que nos hace a quienes escribimos, recibir sus apreciaciones que son valiosísimas. Bueno, les cuento, la primera parte de esta historia historia se acaba con este capítulo, por lo que viene la segunda parte, "Creando recuerdos" tambien como un relato de Edward, que sigue la dinámica de la historia. Espero que se entusiasmen y que sigan con la continuación, si?**

**Aqui les dejo entonces el desenlace de la historia, esperando que la disfruten mucho.**

**Besotes a todas =)**

**Cata!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Eres feliz?<em>**

-¿Quién es, Edward?- claro, ella ya había visto a esa chica en sus visiones, junto a mí.

-Su nombre es Anna, una alumna de Berklee, el vivo retrato de mi madre biológica...-

-¡¿De Elizabeth?-

-Sí. Y no hay posibilidades que sea de mi familia ni nada de eso. Pero creo que tengo que estar cerca de ella, para protegerla...-

-¿Cómo con Bella?-

-No tiene nada que ver. Pero estaré cerca...-

-Ya veo...- Alice no vislumbraba nada malo en sus visiones con respecto a la chica. Y claro que no, pues nada malo tendría que ocurrir.

Esa noche, le pedí a mi hermana que me acompañara a cazar algo por ahí cerca, además, sería bueno salir de ahí mientras mi novia y Jacob hablaban. El viaje de cacería fue corto, pues antes del amanecer ya estábamos de regreso. Antes de ir hasta el apartamento, dimos una vuelta por la casa que Esme estaba decorando, y me sorprendí, pues es como si ella hubiese visto en mi mente lo que yo deseaba para la decoración. Tal y como yo esperaba que quedase. Esme realmente era un genio. Cuando regresamos, Jacob dormía en el sillón y roncaba como un condenado, mientras Bella dormía en su cama. Aproveché de revisar los últimos detalles del vuelo que nos llevaría hasta Brasil, y ver que todo estuviese en orden. Además, tenía que dejar lista la orden para pasar mis cuentas bancarias de "personales" a "bipersonales", aunque tuviera que hacer firmar a la fuerza a Bella dichos mandatos.

-¿Regresaste hace mucho?- preguntó mi novia desde su cama. No me había percatado de que ya estuviese despierta. Le sonreí y me acerqué hasta ella, para acunarla un rato entre mis brazos. El olor de su esencia ya no impactaba con tanta violencia como al comienzo. Me sentía familiarizado con este. Acerqué mi boca hasta la suya para besarlos con suavidad, pero su respiración comenzó a agitarse dentro de unos minutos al igual que la mía, y aferró mi cuello y mi cabello con sus manos, fuertemente. Yo llevé las mías por su cintura, colándome por debajo de su polera, mientras besaba sus labios y descendía por su cuello. Extrañaba esa pasión, extrañaba esos besos, extrañaba su cuerpo. Pero me recordé que ese momento no era el adecuado para volver a intentar al menos hacer el amor con ella, pues no estábamos solos.

-Cariño- le susurré, cuando sus labios fueron ahora los que descendieron a través de mi cuello... ¡maldición, en verdad no quería que se detuviera, ni yo quería detenerme...! -Hey, ¿no querrás despertar a Jacob, no?- enseguida se tensó y se detuvo, de mala gana, claro.

-¿Volveremos a intentarlo?¿volverás a intentar hacerme el amor?- me la quedé mirando a los ojos, como evaluando su petitorio...

-Lo intentaré mi amor... pero después del matrimonio...-

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo?- ella se refería a que esa era mi postura frente al tema del sexo antes del accidente. Me hizo reír su enfado

-Lo dices como si no hubiésemos hecho nunca el amor y como si faltaran meses para nuestra boda...-

-Es que te extraño...- dijo, volviendo a besarme. Le devolví el beso, claro, pero la detuve cuando vi que intentaría persuadirme.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? Tenemos tiempo hasta las siete. A esa hora tenemos nuestro concierto...-

-Mmm...déjame ver... podemos esperar que Jake se vaya y quedarnos aquí...- oh cielos, eso era tentador y podía ver la malicia en sus ojos. Sólo sonreí. Se me había ocurrido algo... le pediría a Esme que preparara la casa, pues ya que hoy era nuestro último día en Boston, serpia perfecto mostrarle la casa antes del concierto.

-Tengo una mejor idea. Te llevaré a comer afuera, y luego te daré una sorpresa...-

-¿Sorpresa?...-

-Te va a gustar- le dije, mientras la sacaba de la cama y la encaminaba a la ducha -Ahora relájate con agua caliente y déjame coordinar todo, ¿si?-

-¿No quieres acompañarme..?- hizo esa pregunta en un tono exquisitamente sensual, mientras me empujaba ahora ella hacia el baño.

-¡No me tientes, niña! Ahora has lo que te digo- le besé y salí hasta la sala. Jacob por supuesto, seguía durmiendo. Llamé a un restaurante para hacer la reservación del almuerzo, luego hablé con Esme para que tuviese todo preparado. Cuando concluí con mis llamadas, me percaté que nuestro visitante ya estaba despierto.

-Tengo hambre- claro, como no...troglodita...

-Puedes revisar el refrigerador, aunque no creo que te guste nada de ahí, Bella es vegetariana...-

-¡Puaj!- en eso estaba de acuerdo -Qué hora es-

-Pasada las once...-

-¡Demonios, me tengo que ir. Mi viejo debe estar esperándome. ¿Bells está despierta?-

-Está en la ducha. Despídete antes de irte, no quiero que piense que te eché de aquí...-

-Ok, ok... ¿Sabes que no he comprado ningún regalo para tu boda?-

-No hay problema si no lo haces...- dije, sin darle importancia a lo que decía, pues en realidad no la tenía. Cuando Bella terminó con todo el ritual post-ducha, fue hasta la sala a despedirse de Jacob. Esta feliz pues su amigo estaría presente en su boda. Eso se lo debía, que él también buscara hacerla feliz.

-Nos vemos entonces en Forks- dijo él antes de salir

-¿Cómo te irás hasta allá?- preguntó Bella

-Me ofende tu pregunta, corriendo por supuesto-

-¡¿Corriendo?- Jacob asintió orgulloso y salió del apartamento.

-No te preocupes, no es tan largo el camino hasta allá- le dije. Ella sólo me miró. Más tarde salimos rumbo al restaurante de comida italiana por supuesto. Luego de dos horas, la llevé rumbo a nuestra sorpresa.

-¿En dónde estamos?-

-Ya verás- le dije, y bajé del coche. Ella no esperó a que yo abriera su puerta, y bajó también. Le tomé de la mano y la encaminé hasta la casa.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Una casa- respondí mientras abría la puerta principal

-Muy gracioso Edward- dijo, luego la tomé de la mano nuevamente y la adentré en la casa de fachada azul.

-¿Qué te parece?- la casa estaba totalmente amoblada. Los colores de las paredes eran luminosos, y estas estaban ornamentadas con cuadros de diferentes tamaños y motivos originales de sus pintores, por cierto, además de fotografías nuestras y de nuestra familia. Los muebles en su mayoría eran de color madera natural, enlacados para darle el brillo necesario. También habían hermosas flores distribuidas en grandes jarrones por diversos lugares de la casa, y plantas de interior que "le daban vida al hogar" según Esme. Y las luces, terminaban de dar el tono perfecto a cada sala, además de las luces naturales del día que entraban por los grandes ventanales de la casa. Era como lo pensé en mi mente. Perfecto. Cuando me di cuenta, mi novia estaba tan embobada como yo mirando los detalles, paseándose de un lugar a otro, simplemente maravillada -¿Entonces, que te parece?-

-¿Es tuya?- quiso saber

-Nuestra. Es el regalo de Carlisle. Me la dio el día que vinimos los dos hasta Boston. No estaba ni pintada ni amoblada, así que Esme terminó de darle los toques finales según lo que le pedí...- iba a seguir con el relato, pero cuando me di cuenta, Bella estaba con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas. Me acerqué a ella, y la abracé por detrás, rodeándola con mis manos por la cintura.

-Es...hermosa...- logró decir

-Lo es. Aquí será el inicio de nuestra vida juntos- le dije al oído. Luego, me giré para quedar frente a ella -¿Eres feliz?-

-No concibo en este momento tanta felicidad. Dudo que alguien sea tan feliz como yo lo soy ahora...-

-Y te juro que es sólo el inicio. Te lo juro- enseguida la besé tomando su cara entre mis manos, y ella rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos. Yo me sentía sobre una nube de felicidad.

La invité a recorrer el resto de la casa, habitación por habitación. De verdad no salía de su asombro. Y así se nos pasó la tarde, haciendo planes en esa casa, planes de viaje, incluso hablamos de adopción. Pero no tomaríamos decisiones apresuradas sobre eso, además, debíamos aprovechar nuestros primeros años de casados. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya eran cerca de las siete, así que nos apresuramos en salir hasta nuestro concierto.

Cuando llegamos, dos de los muchachos, vestidos en impecable esmoquin, nos aguardaban en la puerta para recibirnos. Luego de las presentaciones, nos dirigieron hasta un salón ornamentado con rosas blancas, velas y una mesa para dos en el centro con copas de vino. Las luces eran tenues, el ambiente perfecto para el concierto. Uno de los muchachos salió a darnos la bienvenida cuando estábamos ya instalados y dieron inicio al concierto. Desde composiciones de Bach hasta Ledd Zeppelin. Cada uno interpretó una pieza y fue acompañado por violines, chelos, percusiones y guitarras clásicas y eléctricas. Mi novia y yo disfrutamos de cada momento. Cuando fue el turno de Anna, se instaló en el piano y comenzó a deleitarnos con "Claro de Luna" de Claude Debussy, con un bello acompañamiento de cuerdas.

-Esa pieza es una de tus favoritas- dijo mi novia.

-Vaya coincidencia, pues ella es Anna- Bella me miró de reojo, y luego siguió atenta a la ejecución de la chica. No hizo comentarios, por el momento.

Y así fueron pasando cada uno, hasta llegar al final con una entretenida versión de La Mancha Imperial, muy rítmica. Al concluir, luego de dos horas de concierto, al unísono Bella y yo nos pusimos de pie a aplaudir, mientras ellos hacían reverencias frente a nosotros. Nos acercamos hasta ellos y yo les presenté a mi novia, para enseguida ella tomar la palabra:

-Muchas gracias por el regalo- dijo Bella

-Nos alegramos que les gustara- dijo el más pequeño de mis alumnos.

-Bueno, como han sido tan amables, Edward y yo queremos que nos acompañen en nuestra boda- dijo mi futura esposa, sacando los sobres de su bolso. Cada uno recibió el suyo, agradecidos y prometiéndonos de que allí estarían. Les dije que su transporte desde Boston hasta Forks corría por cuenta nuestra. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Me sentía emocionado por todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, desde la mañana hasta ahora ya de noche. Me sentía tranquilo, en paz. Me propuse no ser un monstruo y lo conseguí, no sólo con Bella sino que con todo mi entorno, y quizás la llegada de esos chicos a mi vida, significaba más de lo que ellos y yo pensábamos. También, el hecho de aceptar a Jacob como amigo de mi futura mujer, era señal de que yo era diferente.

Mi pasado en gran parte se había esfumado, mi presente desde la pérdida de mi memoria había estado marcado por situaciones que me hicieron aprender y comprender muchas cosas de mí, difíciles, dolorosas pero educativas para mi vida. Y mi futuro... de mi futuro sólo tenía una certeza: sería feliz junto a la mujer que amo.

**_El inicio de mi feliz eternidad_**

Faltaban dos días para la boda, y toda la familia estaba realmente excitada por eso, sobre todo las mujeres. Poco y nada me dejaban hacer, pues en verdad estaba casi todo listo.

-Edward, tienes que ir hasta Seattle por tu traje, ¿supongo que fuiste a la última prueba con el sastre?... si no es así, eres un desconsiderado, pues él es un hombre muy importante y ocupado...- bla bla bla... Alice... Pero no fui sólo a aquel tormento, pues Jasper, Carlisle y Charly también debían ir. A ninguno nos hacía mucha gracia aquello. Pasamos a retirar los trajes, tuvimos que probárnoslos para que "el genio de la sastrería" viera sus obras de arte. _"Maldición, podría estar listo para instalarme a ver mi juego..."_ venía pensando Charly, así que se me ocurrió componer su tarde.

-¿Por qué no aprovechamos de ir a ver el juego? De seguro hoy en Forks nadie nos extrañará- el semblante de mi futuro suegro cambio de la tristeza absoluta al abismo de felicidad. No podía creer que eso lo hiciera tan feliz

-¡Acelera entonces muchacho, que ya estamos retrasados!- dijo él desde el asiento trasero, dándome golpecitos en el hombro. Pagamos el triple para que nos dieran puestos preferenciales, y Charly claro, estaba en la mismísima gloria. Luego del partido, favorable por cierto al equipo de Charly, fuimos "por unas cervezas". Carlisle estaba más acostumbrado a eso de la comida para humanos, pues vivía invitado a cenas, asambleas y reuniones en donde ofrecían banquetes. Jasper y yo poníamos mala cara cada vez que teníamos que "fingir" alimentarnos con esa comida, y más aún cuando bebíamos cerveza. Me excuse de no tomar más de un vaso pues era yo quien conducía. Pese a todo, la tarde fue amena con los muchachos, y nos regresamos ya de noche.

Al llegar, Emmett nos maldijo por dejarlo ahí con todas las mujeres mandándolo durante todo el día de un lado a otro, _"Pero esta noche es mi venganza, Edward". _Yo puse cara de no entender lo que me decía, y enseguida me lo aclaró:_ "Tu despedida de soltero hermanito...sólo para hombres". _Mi novia ya sabía que yo padecería esa noche una especia de "rapto" pues Emmett le estuvo metiendo durante toda la tarde cosas en la cabeza como "streppers" y "bailes exóticos para novios" entre otras sandeces.

-¿Te comportarás, verdad?- me preguntó muy seria cuando la dejé en su cuarto ya por la noche

-Lo intentaré...- dije, asumiendo un tono de derrota

-¡Edward!-

-¡Cálmate! Ahora debes descansar. Mañana debes estar en pie desde temprano-

-¿No te veré mañana antes de la boda?-

-Creo que no. Me verás esperándote en el altar, antes no. Además, por la mañana tengo que ir hasta Seattle a buscar a los muchachos. Ira una van, además de mi coche- le conté. En eso soltó un bostezo gigante que me hizo reír -Anda ya, duerme de una vez-

-Te extrañaré esta noche-

-Y yo a ti. Pero recuerda que es la última noche que nos separaremos- sonrió y se acercó a mí, tomando mi rostro con sus delicadas manos, posando sus labios tibios sobre los míos. La tomé por la cintura acercándola a mi cuerpo, sintiendo como su respiración comenzaba a agitarse mientras que nuestro beso comenzaba a ser envuelto por la pasión. Podría haber seguido, si no fuera por el hecho de que su padre dormía abajo, y porque unas piedras que golpeaban la ventana de mi novia hicieron que me detuviera. -Creo que debo irme, antes que Emmett cumpla su amenaza de venir hasta acá y sacarme a la fuerza- le dije

-Bien. Te veré mañana entonces- asentí y la besé por última vez, para luego desvanecerme por la ventana.

-Tendremos que darnos prisa- dijo el loco de mi hermano -las chicas deben estarnos esperando- a lo que el mi padre y Jasper solo atinaron a reír

-Ni te atrevas Emmett- le dije a modo de amenaza. Como sea, nuestra noche de chicos no fue más que ir de caza y nadar un poco. No fue más que eso, y hablar con ellos de todo un poco. En eso se nos pasó la noche, hasta que ya fue tiempo de regresar, pues el sol estaba asomando, y yo tenía que estar temprano en Seattle para recibir a mis alumnos. No faltaría ninguno, y así lo corroboré cuando llegué por ellos. Aprovecharon de pasear por la ciudad y de almorzar allá. Luego les recordé que yo era el novio, y que ya era tiempo de regresar. Los dejé en el hotel, para que se prepararan, pidiéndoles que a las seis debieran estar listos, pues vendrían por ellos.

-¿Edward?- la voz de Anna me detuvo antes de salir del hotel. Giré hacia ella, y me percaté que llevaba un reglo en sus manos -Este...ejem... quería darle esto- dijo, extendiendo el pequeño paquete hacia mí

-Se supone que ya me dieron mi regalo, no era necesario, pero te lo agradezco- dije, recibiéndolo

-Es un disco que gravé con algunas tonteras que he compuesto y otros temas de mis favoritos. Quisiera que las escuchara cuando tuviese tiempo y me diera su opinión-

-Por supuesto. Bueno, ya me voy. Te veo en la tarde- dije, para luego montarme en mi coche. Saqué el disco de su envoltorio y lo puse en el reproductor. El primer tema era "Time has told me" de Nick Drake, la dulce voz de la chica interpretando el tema acompañada esta vez sólo de una guitarra acústica. Sólo este tema lo escuché un par de veces, olvidándome de la interpretación o la ejecución del instrumento, me concentré en la dulzura de su voz. Pocas veces durante mi vida me había encontrado con alguna voz que me sorprendiera y me sobrecogiera de esa manera, que deseaba volver a escuchar una y otra vez su voz en conexión con esas melodías. Al llegar a casa, aparqué en el garaje y terminé de escuchar el tema por tercera vez antes de entrar a casa, para relajarme, pues adentro todos andaban corriendo de un lado a otro.

-¡¿Dónde estabas? Eres el novio, ¿recuerdas?- Alice estaba tan histérica como si fuese ella la novia...y hablando de novia

-¿Bella ya está aquí?- asintió y sus pensamientos volaron a recordar todo lo que faltaba por hacer. Claro, estaba evitando pensar en ella, pues dice la tradición que el novio no puede ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia.

-Si intentas siquiera acercarte hasta donde está, te juro que arruinaré tu boda...-

-No importa, me voy a casar a Las Vegas- le dije, y ella se interpuso en mi camino hacia su recamara, adivinando mis intenciones.

-¡Vete a vestir Edward. Faltan dos horas, y debes de estar listo-

-En cinco minutos estaré listo Alice. Iré al piano un momento, ¿necesitas que haga algo?- pensó un momento, y negó con su cabeza, luego me empujó hacia la sala en donde se encontraba mi piano. El tiempo pasó rápido allí deslizando mis dedos sobre las teclas, hasta que Rosalie llegó y me lo pidió pues debía practicar el canon de Pachelbel y la marcha nupcial de Wagner, ya que ella sería la encargada. "Los invitados comenzaran a llegar y ni siquiera te has vestido Edward"... ¡wow! Me levanté y me dirigí hasta mi cuarto y me vestí con el elegante traje de novio de tono gris oscuro que mi hermana eligió para mí. Lo hice con toda calma, hasta que Esme, quien se veía esplendorosa, llegó a buscarme pues los invitados estaban llegando

-Te ves hermosa mamá-

-Gracias cariño, y tu pareces un verdadero príncipe- dijo, mientras me acomodaba el nudo de la corbata y arreglaba la solapa del traje. -Estás perfecto. Vámonos ahora que tu padre nos espera- dijo, tomándose de mi brazo. Carlisle nos esperaba en la planta baja, recibiendo a los primeros invitados. Así es que mis padres, Renée y yo nos acomodamos en la entrada para recibirles. Nuestra familia de Denali, mis alumnos, las compañeras de Bella de la universidad, sus antiguas amistades de la secundaria, entre ellos el famoso Mike Newton, algunos conocidos y amigos de Carlisle, además de los invitados de la reservación que habían accedido a acompañarnos. Creo que estaban todos. La música envasada que estaba amenizando el lugar se silenció, y mi hermana Rosalie comenzó a interpretar pieza de Pachelbel. Era momento de entrar y ubicarnos en posición. En ese momento, cuando ya estuvimos en el altar, quise evitar cualquier pensamiento de parte de los invitados. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era ver descender por las escaleras a quien sería mi futura esposa. Y mis deseos se cumplieron rápidamente, pues la melodía cambió, dando inicio a la marcha nupcial. Primero apareció Alice, quien debo reconocer, se veía radiante, al igual que el resto de las mujeres de mi familia. Cuando ya llegó al término del pasillo, desvié mi vista hacia las escaleras y la vi aparecer, cubierta por un vestido blanco que caía cubriendo su cuerpo haciendo resaltar la magnitud de su belleza femenina. No me encontré con sus ojos hasta que terminó de bajar muy bien afirmada del brazo de su padre. La profundidad de su mirada en aquel momento, hizo que me olvidara de cómo me llamaba, en dónde estaba y quienes eran todas esas personas. Lo único que supe, era que camino altar, venia la mujer por quien dedicaría todo el futuro de mi existencia a ser feliz. Mi Bella, radiante en toda la magnitud de la palabra y mía, también, en toda la magnitud de la palabra.

Juré ante los hombres y ante Dios que estaría con ella en todo momento, que seríamos como uno sólo, y cumpliría ese juramento aunque tuviese que poner mi existencia en peligro una y mil veces más por resguardar su vida.

-Bajo el poder que me confiere la ley y la iglesia, los declaro marido y mujer...- en ese minuto, sentí que mi vida se establecía en perfecta armonía, y sin esperar que el ministro me diera autorización a besar a mi esposa ya, la acuné con dulzura entre mis manos, y antes de posar mis labios completamente sobre los de ella, le susurré una vez más mi juramento:

-Te amo y te amaré tanto como dure nuestra existencia- sus ojos soltaron lágrimas de emoción y ella misma acortó la escasa distancia entre nuestros labios.

Y es así, como pese a todo los malos augurios y dando un golpe a la cátedra que decía que aquello era imposible, la vida de una humana y un vampiro se unían, jurándose el uno al otro amor eterno, viendo como allí comenzaba a forjarse el inicio del resto de nuestra feliz existencia.

**Epílogo**

Como nunca antes, disfruté la fiesta de mi boda absolutamente. No sé a cuantas personas abracé, incluso al "infame" de Jacob, que se acercó para felicitarnos.

-Hazla feliz chupasangre-

-Será mi trabajo, chucho. No te preocupes- le respondí. Y que yo llevara la fiesta en paz con Jacob era algo que hacía feliz a mi mujer, pues me tocaría llevar la fiesta en paz con él. Incluso permití que bailara un par de temas con mi mujer...mi mujer, eso sonaba realmente hermoso. A quienes también dejé que bailaran con mi Bella fueron a mis alumnos, quienes se disculparon durante lo que duraron sus respectivos bailes, pues no dejaban de pisar su vestido, y claro, yo tuve que bailar con mis alumnas.

-Se ve radiante de felicidad, Edward- me dijo Anna cuando fue su turno conmigo

-Lo soy- asumí con una gran sonrisa. Sus pensamientos no iban más allá de sentirse feliz por su profesor, y porque, después de mucho tiempo, lo estaba pasando bien en una fiesta.

Brindis, abrazos, felicitaciones, fotografías, bailes, la comida que asumí con "gran hidalguía", y un sinfín de emociones colmaron la celebración. Hasta que llegó el momento en que mi mujer y yo tuvimos que partir. Después que Alice, por supuesto, la arrancó de mi lado para cambiarla de traje, "Pues no viajará vestida de novia como las locas" dijo mi hermana, nos comenzamos a despedir de quienes nos habían acompañado en uno de los momentos más grandiosos de mi existencia, o de nuestra existencia, pues después de todo, para Bella también había sido un momento glorioso.

Después de las lloradas despedidas, elogios, buenos deseos y bromas de alto calibre por parte de mis hermanos, tomé a mi mujer en brazos y la saqué de la fiesta en medio de aplausos y una torrente lluvia de arroz. Nos subimos al coche, puse el motor en marcha, y nos despedimos de los invitados por última vez.

-Soy la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, Edward- me dijo mi mujer, poniendo su cabeza sobre mi hombro

-Y este es solo el comienzo Señora Cullen- le dije, para enseguida besar su frente y partir directamente camino a nuestra felicidad.

**COMENTEN, SI? NO SEAN CRUELES. UN COMENTARIO SUYO, ES UNA SONRISA DE LA ESCRITORA =)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bueno señoritas, acabo de subir la segunda parte de esta historia, que se llama "Memoria Ausente" , que sigue siendo el relato de nuestro buen Edward... veamos que pasa con su mente y qué tipo de recuerdos va creando.**

**Las espero por allí. He aquí el link: .net/s/7851021/1/**

**Pase, lea y comente, si?  
><strong>


End file.
